Ashley Ketchum's Journey through Hoenn
by Cmcgee911
Summary: Female ash as she starts her journey through the hoenn region. Smart Ashley, diverse team and romance to be decided later
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I have never written something like this before. This is a female Ash fic. She will be starting in Hoenn and Team Rocket is not in this story. She will still receive Pikachu but he is not her starter. Also there will be a diverse team. Not all of the Pokémon that Ash catches in Hoenn will make her team. There will be romance later, not sure with who yet, but it'll happen. Could be het or not. I do not own Pokémon or anything about it. I wish I did because ash would age and not be an idiot

In the Hoenn region a fifteen year old girl named Ashley Ketchum was preparing to start her Pokémon journey. She has originally lived in Kanto, but with the death of her father at the age of seven, who was the Champion of the Kanto Pokémon League Red Ketchum, she and her mother, Delia Ketchum, moved to Hoenn to stay with her mother's family, the Stones. Her father was killed along with all but one of her father's Pokémon destroying the crime syndicate by the name of Team Rocket that was operating in both Johto and Kanto. The only Pokémon to survive the explosion that took both the lives of Team Rocket, and her father and his Pokémon was his Flareon. Flareon now acted as the family pet and protector.

Ashley Ketchum was excited, tomorrow she would start her journey to become a Pokémon Master. She was what many would call petite. She was only five feet two inches tall on a good day with a slender figure. She had long black hair and brown eyes which she inherited from her father. She had long lashes and full lips along with a button nose that had many boys at the Rustboro Trainer's School panting after her like a Poochyena in heat. She was in her room watching her uncle on the T.V. defend his title against a challenger.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" shouted Champion Steven Stone.

"Dodge it now Dragonite!" shouted the challenger too late as his Pokémon was hit with the steel type move knocking it out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner of this match and still Champion, Steven stone of Rustboro City!" shouted the referee. The crowd roared in praise at the epic match.

"What a challenge", said the M.C., "he actually managed to knock out three of the Champion's Pokémon. That hasn't happened in a long time. He is going to go on and do some amazing things in the future. Well that's all for now folks! Tune in next time for another thrilling battle with our champion next time!"

Ashley was always in awe when she saw her uncle battle on TV or in person. He was always so calm and in control. Many said he matched the type of Pokémon he chose specialize in, the Steel type. Known for being meticulous and somewhat emotionless. Ashley knew her uncle wasn't like that in person and neither were his Pokémon. People only saw what he wanted them to see. They didn't see the man that would have tea parties with her when she was little and drag his Pokémon into it too. She still laughed every time she saw the picture of her and her uncle along with his strongest Pokémon Metagross, dressed up with sun hats and make-up on to make her happy a few months after her father died.

"Ashley" called her mother Delia up the stairs to her daughter.

"Yeah mom?" called Ashley.

"Are you packed and ready for your Pokémon journey yet?"

Ashley looked around her room to see if she had everything she would need for her trip. She groaned as she realized while everything that she needed was neatly organized ready to be packed, she realized she didn't know where her travel pack was to put it in.

"You don't know where your pack is do you?"

Ashley responded with, "I knew where it was, just not where it has gone to now. I knew I should have tied a bell onto that thing"

Her mother walked up the stairs and into her room with the missing pack. She said, "You do realize I'm going to be lonely with you being on the road for so long right?" Her blue eyes shiny with unshed tears. Besides hair and eye color they could pass for sisters with her mother being only two inches taller than her.

Ashley got up from her bed and hugged her mom and said softly, "it's going to be okay mom. You have Uncle Steven and Grandpa to keep you company. Besides, it's not like Flareon goes anywhere without you."

She sniffled and said. "I know sweetie. It's just that you remind me so much of your father. He was so excited to start his Pokémon journey too. He couldn't wait and ended up oversleeping and ended up being late to pick up his first Pokémon. Your father said he almost started to cry in Professor Oak's lab when he found out he would have to wait a year to start because Professor Oak didn't have any Pokémon left to give him. When the professor saw this, he told him he had a Pokémon, it just hadn't had any training yet. Your father didn't care he would take it."

"And that's when dad met Pikachu," finished Ashley. She had heard this story from both her mom and dad. Her dad also mentioned the strained relationship he had with Pikachu when he started, and by strained he meant the constant electrical abuse his starter unleased on him to show his displeasure at being "his" Pokémon. That all changed after their encounter with a flock of Spearow.

"Your father never had anything negative to say about any Pokémon he met, even the ones that tried to kill him. When I met your father after he lost to your uncle in the Ever Grande Conference finals, he was happy he made it that far. He didn't let losing stop his dreams of being the best. He met me as I was congratulating your uncle. He would later say it was love at first sight, but I saw a handsome man who happy with his place in the world."

"Didn't you say that he asked you out at the Pokémon Center afterwards and almost passed out because he was so nervous?"

"I believe that is what I said didn't I? Well later he said he won something better than a championship that day. I knew that as well. Your uncle however, couldn't believe that there was something more important than Pokémon battles."

"He still doesn't think there is anything more important than Pokémon battles" sniggered Ashley.

"Pack your stuff young lady, we have an early morning ahead of us. We have to drive to Littleroot Town in the morning to get you a Pokémon now don't we?" She started to walk out of the room when she stopped turned around and said, "Your father would be so proud of you right now, he always said you would be better than him and take his title someday. Go and do that, be the best you can and know me and your father will always be proud." She stated as she closed the door.

Ashley packed all her things and wished that her father could be there with her tomorrow as she started her own journey, but knew in her heart that he was watching down on her and knew she would do him proud.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ashley woke up very excited because today was the day she would get her first Pokémon. As she got dressed into a pair of black short shorts and a pink tank top her mother shouted for her to come downstairs for breakfast.

"Ashley you need to hurry up and eat or we will be late" Delia said and she was washing dishes.

"Okay mom" Ashley said as she finished. "Let's go I'm done!" she said as she ran to get her pack.

"Meet you at the car" her mom said as she walked out the front door.

Ashley ran and got her pack and made sure she had everything she needed. She checked off medicine, extra pokeballs, clothes, and made sure she had food for both the pokemon she would catch and herself. Seeing that she had everything she ran out of the house after locking it and into the car for the two hour drive to Littleroot Town.

Time seemed to fly by as she and her mom talked about what she would expect to see and do on her journey. Ashley said she was going to challenge the gyms so that she could participate in the Ever Grande Conference. She still wasn't sure if she was going to compete in contests or not, she would see what happens.

When they reached Professor Birch's lab Ashley was bouncing with excitement. She was going to receive her first Pokémon! She was then suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around.

"AHHH!" she screamed as she thought she was being attacked by an unknown assailant.

"Ha-ha you should see your face right now!" laughed her uncle Steven.

"You jerk! You almost killed me before I could even get my first Pokémon!" screamed Ashley at her uncle as she punched him in the chest.

Rubbing his now sore chest he said, "You think I would miss you getting your first pokemon? I'm hurt you don't have any faith in me."

"Considering you had to defend your title last night I thought you would be taking a break for a while. I know how hard it is for you to keep my title warm for me" she mocked him.

"I see. I'm just a placeholder on your path to greatness. Will you at least let this old man go gracefully or will I be thrown out on my ear when you are done with me?" he pouted.

Before Ashley could respond, her mother grabbed her and her uncle and dragged them into the lab so Ashley could get her Pokémon. Professor Birch looked at the embarrassed faces of uncle and niece and started to chuckle. "Getting into trouble before you start now, how appropriate considering your family. Why I remember your uncle coming here for his Pokémon and realized he had forgotten to bring his supplies to start his journey with him. It was a good thing your grandfather remembered to grab them for him."

"Damn you Birch! She didn't need to know that. Now I have lost all my street cred with my niece" wailed an upset champion.

Birch continued without pausing for the now crying man to stop, "So have you made your choice for a starter? Do I need to go over them with you?"

"I have thought about this and come to decision that I am going to go with Torchic." Replied Ashley.

"Ahh it's a good thing that I had two of them then. I had a girl come by earlier come and get a Torchic too. Her name was May Maple, seemed a little bit leery about being around Pokémon considering her father is the Pettleburg Gym Leader." He said as he handed Ashley the pokeball that contained her first Pokémon.

"Come on out!" shouted Ashley as she released her new friend. The orange and yellow chick came out in a burst of energy. It looked around and spotted the girl with its pokeball and looked at her confusedly. "Hi there, I'm your new trainer and I'm going to make you the best you can be and one day we will be champion of the whole world!" she told the small bird.

"Um, I don't think they have a champion of the world yet" said her uncle who had stopped crying.

"Me and Torchic will be the first then now won't we?" she said looking at her new Pokémon who nodded its head in acceptance of its new trainer's goal.

"Sounds like a wonderful goal. Now here is your pokedex which will give you information on any Pokémon you see and will give you the abilities and moves of ant Pokémon you catch. Here are some pokeballs to catch wild Pokémon with." He said as he handed her the items. "Now I have already taken the liberty to sign you up for the Pokémon League, and I think you know how to qualify considering your uncle is the current champion."

"I do and thank you so much. I will get all eight badges and win the Pokémon League!"

"I know you will do your best and I expect great things from you." replied the professor. "I'll leave you to say goodbye to your family. Have a safe trip" he said as he left the room.

"Thank you professor. I'll be the best, believe it!" she shouted as he left.

Her mother grabbed her in a hug as she held back tears as her baby was leaving the nest for the first time. "You take good care of your Pokémon and call me often to let me know how you are doing."

"I promise mom." she said as she returned the hug. She was sad she was leaving her mom, but excited to start her life as a trainer.

Her uncle joined the hug and when they were done he said, "Now I know that your Grandpa wanted to be here today to see you leave on your journey, but he got held up in a meeting with Silph Co in Kanto. He sends his love and wanted me to give you some gifts. He got you a Pokenav so you would never get lost and have no excuse not to call your family. He also got you five of all pokeballs that we produce at Devon Corp except the master ball. You only have one of those so use it wisely." He hands over the balls and navigator. "Now my gift to you" he said as he reached into the pockets of his pants and pulled out a pokeball. "In here is a Pokémon that I received from one of my Pokémon as an egg. She agreed with me that you would make a wonderful trainer for her baby." He handed Ashley the pokeball as she trembled with excitement.

"Go pokeball!" she yelled out excited to see the new and powerful Pokémon considering it was an offspring from one of her uncle's Pokémon.

"Aron" shouted a little silver armored Pokémon. Looking at his new trainer he could see that his new trainer adored him if the stars in her eyes were anything to go by.

"Oh he is so cute!" she squealed. She grunted when she tried to pick him up and couldn't. "You are a heavy fellow aren't you?" she asked her new friend.

"Ar ar on" was his reply to her question.

"Now I know you would love to pick up Aron and snuggle him, you have to realize he is a steel/rock type, meaning he is going to be heavy as hell" replied her uncle. "Now why don't you scan your Pokémon and see what moves they know and their abilities."

"Okay" replied Ashley as she scanned Aron first.

Her pokedex stated "Aron has a body of steel. With one all-out charge it can demolish even a heavy dump truck. The destroyed dump truck can then be turned into a handy meal for the Pokémon. This Aron is male and has the ability rock head and knows the moves: iron head, tackle, bulldoze, and sand attack."

She then scanned her Torchic and it stated, "Torchic, it has a flame sac in its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm when hugged. This Torchic is female and knows the moves: scratch, peck, growl, and flame burst."

"Oh they are strong, we are going to be the best I know it!" she cheered and here Pokémon joined her in celebration. "Okay guys I am going to return you to your balls for now but I will bring you out soon to train alright?" she said and returned her Pokémon. She gave her uncle a big hug and thanked him for the new friend he gave her.

The family walked outside and hugged again knowing this was the last time they would all be together for a long time. They said their goodbyes to each other and wished each other well and before her mother and uncle left, her uncle said to her, "When your Aron fully evolves, I have something for him that I picked up in the Kalos region when I was gathering stones. You'll be in for a big surprise" he then got in the car with her mother and left before she could ask him what he meant.

Ashley squared her shoulders, adjusted her pack and started walking towards Route 101. Her destiny was calling her onwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley decided that she hated Route 101 with all of her being. It seemed every step she had taken another wild Pokémon would jump out and attack her. She knew the experience would be good for her and her team, but this was getting ridiculous she decided. After Aron defeated the 28th Zigzagoon since she started, she decided to take a break.

"Aron, Torchic come on out and relax!" she said as she released her team. They looked to be as tired as her. "This is supposed to be the smallest route in the region. Should only take two hours max to get to Odale Town. It's been three hours and we still have half the distance to travel. At this rate we won't get there until tonight" she moaned as she sat at the base of one of the many trees littering the path.

Aron and Torchic both looked tired from the many battles they had fought flopped on the ground beside her. They too were tired of all the Pokémon they had to fight in such a short amount of time.

"You know what I need?" Ashley said out to herself, "I need a bike. Then I could just out run all these stupid Zigzagoon. I swear if I see another one of those things I am going to commit Poke murder!" she screamed at the end.

After resting for 30 minutes she decided that they had had a long enough break and should continue on their way. It seems that "Poke Murder" was the thing to say as she encountered no wild Pokémon on the rest her way to Odale Town, reaching it before nightfall.

She looked for the distinctive red roof of all Pokémon Centers so she could get her team looked at and find a bed for the night. She found it towards the center of the town and walked in and headed toward the very familiar pinked haired Nurse Joy.

"How can I help you this evening?" she asked.

"Can you look at my Pokémon for me, and see if you have a room I can have for the night?"

"Certainly" she replied as she took the pokeballs from Ashley and put them on a tray to take them to get examined. "Let's see, ahh here you go, room 5 is ready for you to use for the night" she said handing her a room key after checking her list of available rooms.

"Thank you" the tired trainer said as she marched upstairs intending to take a long hot shower and sleep long into tomorrow. She reached her room noticing it had a twin bed a desk and a chair and that was all. She took a long hot shower and washed all the grime off herself and toweled off and got into her pajamas of sleep shorts and a big shirt and drifted off to sleep, exhausted after her first day as a trainer.

The next morning after a quick shower and a change of clothes, Ashley grabbed her thing and came downstairs for a quick breakfast, and hurried to get her Pokémon so that she could start training them without the need to be on the lookout for wild Pokémon. After checking to make sure they were healthy with Nurse Joy, she took them outside the center to train them on the practice field.

"Come on out guys!" she yelled releasing her Pokémon. Both her Pokémon came out with a cry of their name wondering what they would be doing.

"Okay guys, we are going to get some training in before we head off for the next town. I know you guys have some really strong attacks, so we are going to work on defense and evasion. I want to teach you guys some defensive moves so Torchic I want you to learn Protect and Aron I want you to learn Dig. This will give us an advantage when we don't have time to dodge an attack. I know how to teach these moves from watching my uncle show them to his team and I know we can do it too."

"Aron you have to be able to dig a hole really quickly so I want you to go off to the side and practice it." Aron gave a nod and went to go start digging holes. "Torchic, you have to create an energy shield around you. To do this I want you to picture a bubble in your mind. I want you to focus on making it strong where nothing can get through. Then, I want you to slowly start imagining that bubble around you so you can't be harmed. Think you can do it?"

"Tor Tor Chic" replied the small bird who puffed out her chest to show she could do it.

The next three hours saw them work on the two moves with success. Aron was able to fig holes almost on a moment's notice, and Torchic could create a bubble of energy around her, but couldn't hold it for very long.

"Wow you guys, I'm so proud of you! You worked so hard and learned the moves, now we just have to spend time perfecting them and I know you will have them down perfect in no time." Ashley said at the end of their training. "Let's get you checked on and head out for Petalburg City."

Ashley took her Pokémon in to Nurse Joy to have them treated before she left so that they would be in tip top shape if they ran into lots of wild Pokémon like they did on the way to Odale Town. 25 minutes later Ashley was on her way down Route 102.

Ashley realized that this route was almost as bad as the last one, not because of wild Pokémon, but other trainers were everywhere. The only good thing about it was her Pokémon got lots of experience battling other trainer's Pokémon, and she won a decent amount of money. With how much she won she wouldn't need to dip into the money her family gave her every month to get supplies.

She was almost to Petalburg City when she saw a man with a sick looking boy looking for a Pokémon. They found a Ralts and the man was explaining to the boy on how to battle and catch it with his Zigzagoon he was letting the boy borrow. After some time the boy weakened it enough to where he threw a pokeball at it and managed to capture it.

Ashley went over to them and congratulated the boy on his capture.

"Thanks" replied the boy. "My name is Wally."

"Ashley and it is a pleasure to meet you. Is that your first Pokémon battle?"

"Yeah. I am not healthy enough to go to trainer's school so the Gym Leader Norman helps me out when he has free time. He finally deemed me ready to get a Pokémon."

"So I take it you are Norman then?"

"Yes young lady I am. Are you just now starting as a trainer?"

"Yes. My uncle explained to me that I couldn't challenge you until I had at least four badges" Ashley replied.

"Oh, and who is your uncle?" Norman asked.

"Steven Stone."

"Ha-ha. So you are the spitfire he talks about that says he is just a benchwarmer for. Tell you what. How about we have a practice battle to give some more experience, what do you say?"

"I would love to" Ashley said, "but I need to rest my Pokémon first. We battled a bunch of trainers on the way here and they are tired and hurt."

"No problem. Meet me at the gym tomorrow morning and we can have ourselves a battle. Sound good?"

"Deal. I hope you come and watch Wally. It'll be good for you to see how trainer battles work."

"Fantastic. Wally you are more than welcome to come and watch as well. You can see how trainers need to work together with their Pokémon in perfect sync to be able to win battles."

"Alright" Wally said quietly. "I'll be there. I just need to let my family know. They worry about me sometimes because of my illness. But I am getting stronger and soon I will be able to go on a journey by myself."

"Wonderful. See you tomorrow Ashley. Come on Wally, let's go show Ralts to your family." Norman said as he and Wally walked towards town.

Ashley released her Pokémon who looked tired and told them, "Tomorrow we have a battle with the town's Gym Leader. So we will take the rest of the day off and get you treated so that tomorrow we will be 100% when we face him. How does that sound?

She got cheers from her Pokémon before she returned them and headed into town.

She reached the Pokémon Center and handed her Pokémon to be treated and rented a room for the night. She went to the video phones and gave her mother a call to let her know how she is doing.

"Ketchum residence" her mother answered with the video feed off.

"Hi mom" Ashley replied. "I'm in Petalburg City right now"

"Oh that is wonderful sweetie. How has your trip been so far? Battle any trainers yet?"

"It's been good. I battled a lot of trainers on the way to Petalburg. I won all my matches. I also have a practice match with the gym leader Norman tomorrow."

"I hope you know what you are doing. I don't want to feel discouraged if you lose."

"Don't worry mom. I know he will be very strong. That is why the league put a four badge requirement to challenge him for a badge. He is way too strong for new trainers like me. Besides it will give me an idea of what the strength of a gym leader is like, considering I have face Miss Roxanne for my first badge."

"Okay dear. Just know that your family is rooting for you. We will be behind you 100%."

"Thanks mom. I got to go. They just called my name letting me know my Pokémon are ready. I'll call you later. Love you"

"Bye honey. Love you too!" her mom said as she disconnected the call.

Ashley went and got her Pokémon from the nurse and thanked her. She then went to her room, took a shower and got into her pajamas, excited for her match tomorrow.

Ashley woke up excited as she realized she was battling her first gym leader. Granted, it wasn't for a badge, but it would give her an indication of where she was at.

She ate quickly and headed for the gym, only stopping to ask a passerby where it was.

When she arrived she saw that Norman and Wally were there along with three other people.

Norman saw her and said, "Welcome Ashley. Nice to see you here bright and early. The other people here are my family. Here is my wife Caroline," he indicated to the woman who was very pretty with her long brown hair parted in half, she also had amazing blue eyes, who was wearing a pink blouse and a white skirt, "my daughter May, who is a new trainer by the way" the girl looked like her mother except she had her hair covered by a red bandanna, and she had a red vest and black bicycle shorts, "and finally my son Max" he indicated to the small boy with dark hair, glasses who was wearing a green collared shirt with black shorts.

"They wanted to see the battle today. I hope you don't mind" Norman said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"No it's okay. It doesn't bother me at all." She stated. It didn't matter to her. She had battled in front of her class in trainer school, so she was used to a small crowd watching her battle.

"My dad is totally gonna kick your butt!" Max said to her.

"Max stop it now. There is no need to be petty. She is a beginner and doesn't need you taunts. If you can't behave you will be sent to your room young man!" scolded Norman. "I'm sorry about that. He just excited is all. He doesn't get to see me battle that often." explained Norman.

"It's okay. You're his dad, his hero. Of course he is going to cheer you on. I did the same for mine."

"Oh? And who is your father" asked Caroline.

"My dad was Red Ketchum" she said sadly.

"Oh dear I didn't know that! I'm so sorry I said anything" said Caroline quickly feeling horrible she asked.

"No it's alright. He died a hero and I am very proud to be his daughter. He did what he knew was right and left the world a better place when he left. That's all I could ever ask for." she stated, pride in her father shining in her brown eyes that she inherited from her dad.

"Now that that is out of the way" Norman said to change the subject, "let's get to our battle. One on One sound fair to you?"

"Sounds great" she said excitedly. She was battling her first gym leader!

"Alright then I will start off. Go Vigoroth!" he shouted as a tall white sloth like Pokémon came roaring out of its pokeball.

"Okay, let's do this Aron!" she shouted as her own Pokémon came out ready for battle.

"You can have the first move Ashley" Norman yelled to her.

"Okay Aron, start off with Tackle!"

"Wait till it gets close and then dodge it and then use Slash."

Vigoroth dodged the Tackle as he was about to use Slash, Ashley yelled, "Dig to get out of the way!" which Aron immediately did and hid underground.

"Nice strategy" Norman complimented.

"Surface and use Iron Head" Ashley commanded.

Aron surfaced and hit Vigoroth in the chest with the steel-type move sending him skidding back clutching his chest in pain.

"Nice combo. Now Vigoroth shake it off and hit it with your Brick Break!"

Vigoroth immediately shot off and before Ashley could tell Aron to get out of the way, he was hit with a glowing fist and launched back towards Ashley.

"Aron are you okay" she asked her Pokémon as he was struggling to get up.

"Ar on" he said as he got to his feet into a battle stance ready to continue.

"That is one tough Pokémon to take a 4X super effective attack and get back up and keep going" Norman said, impressed with this new trainer's Pokémon. "I'm sad it has to end though, Brick Break one more time!"

His Pokémon shot off again to deliver the blow when Ashley had a crazy plan come to mind. "Aron Sand Attack!" She shouted

Aron instantly did as ordered and blinded the charging Vigoroth, thus cancelling out its move as he tried to clean the sand out of its eyes.

"Now use Bulldoze!" she shouted to Aron who smashed his foot into the ground which caused a tremor to knock over Vigoroth and did some major damage. "Finish it up with Iron Head" Aron instantly ran at his downed opponent with a shining head ready to end it, when suddenly Vigoroth jumped up and dodged it.

"Focus Punch" was all Norman said before a blue glowing fist smashed into Aron knocking him across the room into a wall where he fell down unconscious.

"Wonderful battle Vigoroth" Norman said as he returned his Pokémon. "Ashley you should be proud of your performance. Not many novice trainers can give me a battle that good. I'm really excited for our battle when you come to get Balance Badge."

Ashley returned Aron and thanked him for his amazing performance. She walked up to Norman and shook his hand and thanked him for a great battle. She would take this loss and knew she had a ways to go before she could beat him.

"I learned a lot from today's battle. I will win next time and get my badge." She told him.

"I look forward to it." He replied.

She waved goodbye to Norman, his family, and Wally before she left the gym to head to the Pokémon Center to get Aron healed before she left for Route 104 and Petalburg Woods. She decided before she left she would by some antidotes because of all the bug and grass Pokémon that lived there.

After she healed her team and stocked up on supplies, she was headed out of town when she heard a shout of "Wait up!"

She turned and looked and saw that Norman's daughter May was running up to her.

She was panting when she caught her and said, "Let me go with you! I don't know very much about Pokémon and I was wondering if you could help teach me please."

Ashley looked at her and thought what the hell. It would be nice to have a traveling companion. She said, "Sure. It will be fun to travel with another girl. You have all you need?"

"Yes" May replied. "My dad and mom wouldn't let me leave the house before they triple checked everything. My stupid brother wanted to come to but I said no. I mean we are rookie trainers. We will have a hard enough time as it is without having a kid with no Pokémon around. It would be stupid to do. It would be unsafe for him and us. He ran off crying to his room when he found out he couldn't come.

"It would be unsafe for him. He will just have to wait till he can go out on his own. So if you are ready, let's hit the road" Ashley said turning back towards the path out of town. She was happy she didn't have to travel alone anymore, it never hurt to have friends. She wondered what will happen next on her journey, she couldn't wait to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

"So May" Ashley started the conversation as they were walking down Route 104, "what do you want to do with your Pokémon?"

"Um, I haven't really thought about it. I just wanted to travel and the best way to do that was to get a Pokémon." She said while looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Didn't you go to a trainer's school?"

"No. My dad was the one who taught me and my brother when he had time."

"So do you want to battle gyms and get into the Pokémon league?" Ashley asked.

"No not really."

"Have you thought about contests then?"

"I like them, I just don't think I would be very good at them." She replied sadly.

"Well we are going to Rustboro City for my gym badge. The trainer school there has classes on contests. We can stay there for a while so you can learn if you want" Ashley said. "I live there so we can stay at my house while you do that and I get my gym badge. How does that sound to you?" she asked her new friend.

"I would like that very much." May said. "Thank you for helping me like this. It means a lot to me."

Ashley was about to wave it off, when a Wurmple crossed their path. They stopped and looked at it, and it looked at them, before it shot a String Shot at May and covered her in silk.

Ashley was helping getting the silk off when she too was covered in it by the Wurmple.

May was mostly out of it when she got angry. A fire was in her eyes as she screamed at it and released her Torchic from its pokeball.

"Attack that thing Torchic!" she screamed.

Torchic looked at May, then at Wurmple and then charged. Before it had gotten close to reaching its target, it too was covered in silk.

Ashley had just gotten out when she asked the million dollar question, "Do you know any of Torchic's attacks?"

May looked at here for a second, then a second more, before slapping herself in the face for not knowing any of her own partner's attacks.

"Okay May, it isn't that big of deal. Take out your Pokedex and scan Torchic and it will give you the attacks it know okay?"

"Right" May said as she pulled out her Pokedex and scanned her Pokémon.

The pokedex stated "This Torchic is female and knows the moves: Peck, Ember, Growl and Crush Claw"

"Wow. I have no idea what Crush Claw is" May said looking at her Pokémon.

Ashley saw that Torchic was free and said, "Are you going to battle it now?"

"Yes. Torchic use Ember!" may shouted.

Torchic launched small red energy balls from its moth at the bug type Pokémon. It tried to dodge but was too slow. When the attack ended it was unconscious.

"Way to go May! Now catch it" Ashley cheered her new friend.

"Right, now how do I do that?" May asked.

Ashley wanted to fall to the ground and cry. How does anyone not know how to catch a Pokémon? Least of all the daughter of a gym leader. While she was crying on the inside, she calmly stated on the outside "Take an empty pokeball, and throw it at Wurmple now before it wakes up."

"Right" she said as she did what she was told.

The ball struck the worm and sucked it into the ball and started to rock back and forth before it dinged, signifying a capture.

May was stunned. She not only had her first Pokémon battle, but in it she captured her very first Pokémon. She didn't know what to feel. Her dad always told her about what battles were like but never let her actually have one. It was with this that she realized that she could do this. She could actually see why people enjoyed it.

"Good job May. You are the first one of us to catch a Pokémon!"

"Yeah. Hey wait, I saw that you have two pokeballs, are you saying you haven't caught one yet?" She asked surprised.

"Well yeah. My uncle gave me Aron after I got my starter. I have battled a lot of wild Pokémon, it is just that none of them caught my eye. I mean we both chose the same starter." She said as she released her own Torchic.

"Yours looks so much more experienced than mine" May replied looking at the differences in the two starters.

"Well mine has been in a bunch of battles since I got her. We had to battle hoards of Zigzagoons right after we met. As soon as yours get more experience, you'll see a change. Trust me." Ashley replied.

"Alright" may said as she picked up her new Pokémon off the ground.

"Great job there ladies" a man dressed for fishing said as he appeared out of nowhere causing both girls to jump in fright.

"Thanks" both girls said at the same time trying to get over the scare this man had given them.

"I couldn't help but overhear you guys are new trainers." Completely ignoring the fact that he scared them silly. "Here is my gift to you" he said offering them a fishing pole. "It is my spare Old Rod. It'll help you catch water Pokémon where ever there is a body of water."

"Thank you!" Ashley beamed at the man. She was thinking she would have to wait until she could save enough money to buy one. Rods weren't cheap, no matter how old they were.

"No problem. Good luck on your journey" as he turned and walked away.

"Come on May, the beach is further down the path. I want to go catch a water type!" she said as she dragged her new friend down the path.

"Coming" she said as she started walking at her friends speed so she wouldn't be dragged anymore.

About 20 minutes later they were on the beach and Ashley ran towards the water to go fishing.

May was a little slower getting on the beach and she realized no one is around. It was just her and Ashley.

She walked up to Ashley and said, "what should I do while you fish?"

Ashley looked up from setting the pole up and thought for a second, before replying, "we might be here a while. You can train your Pokémon or sun bathe."

"Um, I think I will wait on training so you can help me with that if you don't mind." She said. "Where would I change into my suite around here? I don't see any changing booths." She said while looking at the deserted beach.

"May" Ashley said giving the other girl her undivided attention. "We are going to be in very remote places for days or weeks at a time. There won't always be changing booths, or bathrooms, least of all showers, for many parts of our trip. So you need to be okay changing around me. I will not bite, and it's not like you have something that I don't. We are both girls. It will be fine."

May had to think about that for second before she realized they wouldn't always be in a town or city. She sighed, realizing her new friend was right. "Alright. Just don't look while I change." Said May as she put her pack down to get her swim suit.

"Promise" Ashley said returning to her fishing pole. She had finally set it up and was now ready to fish. Tossing the line out, she knew she was in for a waiting game. Her grandpa's favorite past time when he wasn't dealing with Devon Corp business. She went with him many times and he taught her how to fish.

She was brought out her thoughts of her fishing trips with her grandpa when May said, "you can turn around now."

She looked and was the first to admit May was really pretty. She was wearing a modest red two piece bikini. It showed she had an amazing figure, and if any boys were around they would be staring at the young woman's very developed chest. She compared herself to May. May was about five inches taller than her at about 5'7" compared to her 5'2", they both had very trim bodies and May had a bigger chest than she did. She would put her at a big C cup, or a d, compared to her B. Although on her small body, her own boobs looked big.

She shook her head to clear these thoughts about her traveling companion's breast size to say, "You look great May."

"Thank you" she said while blushing a little. She was worried about her friend's reaction. She had never been to the beach with someone who wasn't part of her family before.

As things settled down and May was now taking a nap on the beach and Ashley was just about to reel in her line to recast she got a bite. Reeling it in just like her grandpa showed her, a Magikarp burst from the water.

"Awesome a Magikarp!" She said excitedly. She, unlike most people, saw the potential in the fish. They were very loyal to their trainers and when they evolved they became monsters of a Pokémon. There was a reason beyond the terrible rage that people feared them. They were incredibly powerful. That is why usually only water specialists, gym leaders, or the Elite Four used them.

"Go Torchic!" Ashley shouted releasing her starter. "Use Peck!"

Torchic ran at her opponent and started pecking it all over.

Magikarp didn't like this and used Flail to knock Torchic off it.

"Torchic are you okay" Ashley asked

Torchic gave a nod of its head showing it was ready to continue battling.

"Use Flame Burst!"

Torchic began gathering a fireball in its mouth waiting until it had enough energy before launching it at her foe.

The Magikarp seeing this used Bounce to get out of the way.

It was falling towards Torchic who was breathing heavy after launching the attack and wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time.

Ashley, seeing this yelled out "Protect" to hopefully save her Pokémon.

Torchic, hearing this used the move she had been practicing to great success and was spared from the attack.

Now her opponent was flopping on the sand unable to move around well now that it was out of water.

"Torchic, let's finish this with one last Flame Burst!"

Torchic launched another fireball at the fish and this time there was nowhere for it to go. With one solid boom, the fish Pokémon was knocked out.

Ashley grabbed a pokeball from her belt and threw it at the downed Magikarp, where after a short struggle, it was captured.

Ashley was over the moon. She had just captured her very first Pokémon! She ran up to Torchic and picked her up and spun her congratulating her on her spectacular win, and her use of a perfect Protect.

Ashley turned and looked over at May to see if she had seen her capture her first Pokémon, only to see her companion fast asleep. She was bummed that she wasn't awake to see it, but thought she would be around to see the next one.

She walked a distance away and pulled out her Pokenav to call her mom and let her know she captured her first Pokémon.

Three rings later she got, "Ketchum residence, this is Delia."

"Hi mom! I caught my first Pokémon!" Ashley screamed into her Pokenav.

"Oh that is wonderful dear! I'm so happy for you. What is it?"

"I caught a Magikarp."

"Oh honey I hope you be careful. They can be a terror if not trained right. You remembered what your dad said about his Magikarp didn't you?"

"Yeah, he said because he took the time to believe that his Magikarp was worth something, when it evolved, he said he never had such a loyal Pokémon. Like that with my team. I know people will laugh at my Magikarp, but who cares. It will be my friend and we will show everyone that Magikarp rule!" she said with authority. Her dad was her hero, and his Gyarados was the sweetest gentlest creature you had ever met, unless it was in battle or someone attacked its trainer or his family, then it was hell on earth, a bringer of destruction and doom. There was a reason her dad used Gyarados as one of his last Pokémon in battle. It was so the other trainer would stand a chance. It was her dad's trump card besides his Pikachu, which was a whole different beast in a cute packaging.

"I know how much you loved his Gyarados sweetie, but are you trying to copy your dad, or are you doing this for yourself. I know you want to honor your father, but you don't have to be like him if you don't want to. He would love you no matter what Pokémon you decide to catch." Her mom gently told her.

"I know. The only Pokémon I want to catch to honor dad is a Gyarados, and a Pikachu. All the others will be all me." Ashley replied.

"Your father would love that, I know I do." She said softly.

"I know he would."

"Well honey you should get to work on evolving Magikarp. A Gyarados could help on your journey in many different ways. So I will talk to you later. I will let your uncle and grandpa know how things have been for you so far. We will see you went you get to town. Love you" her mom said as she hung up.

As Ashley was putting the Pokenav away she forgot to mention she had a traveling companion. Oh well, they will meet her when they get into town.

She released Magikarp and used a Potion to heal all its wounds so it would be ready to train. She knelt down in front of Magikarp and said, "I know people make fun of your species for being weak" Magikarp looked sad as she said this, "but I don't care what other people think. You are a great Pokémon. I know based on your move set that you are close to evolving. That is what you want right?"

Magikarp nodded its head and said, "Karp magikarp"

"Ashley then said, "I will do my very best to see that you evolve and become the best Gyarados you can be. We will be a team to be reckoned with, the team everyone wants to beat but can't. Will you do this with me?" She asked.

Magikarp did a backflip and gave out a loud, "Karp!" to show that it agreed with her.

"Awesome let me scan your moves and find out a little more about you" she said as she brought out her Pokedex to scan it.

"Magikarp, said to be the world's weakest Pokémon. No one is quite sure how it survived. This Magikarp is female, and knows the moves: Tackle, Flail, Splash, and Bounce." It said before shutting down.

"Cool. Let's have another battle except this time, I will use Aron. Your Attacks won't be very effective, but it be good training for you to get stronger. Sound good?" she asked. Magikarp nodded her head in acceptance.

She released Aron and they got to work. Three hours later she returned her tired Pokémon so they can rest, and so her and May can get going towards Rustboro City. She made it back to May who was still sleeping. She gently prodded her to wake her up but she just rolled over and continued to sleep.

She thought for a second and decide what she needed to do. She got close to May and at the top of her lings she screamed, "Gyarados! Run for your lives!"

May jumped up and took off towards the woods to get away from the rampaging Gyarados, until she didn't hear any sound other than laughing coming from Ashley. She turned around to see Ashley on the ground holding her sides because she was laughing so hard. She gave a murderous glare towards her friend that shut her up very quickly.

Ashley saw the glare she was given and stopped laughing. She knew she was in some deep shit. She had seen that look before on the face of her mother when she found out that she was skipping school to watch her uncle train his Pokémon while he was in town. She had 2 months of no Pokémon other than school. That meant no TV, games, hell, she couldn't even talk to her uncle about Pokémon. It was the worst two months of her life.

Realizing that this could get bad really fast, she decided to do the distract approach that she saw her father and uncle use on her mom to prevent her from going on a rant. She said very quickly, "Wow May, how did you get your butt so toned? And those legs, boy they go on for miles." She decided a whistle in appreciation for said attribute would be appropriate.

May hearing this, stopped, looked at her funny, and then blushed a deep red. She had never gotten compliments like that before. She forgot on how angry she was at Ashley, and was embarrassed because she was checking her out and liking what she saw.

Seeing that she was no longer angry, Ashley said, "We should probably get going. It is getting dark and I want to make it to at least the entrance of Petalburg Woods by tonight."

May quickly agreed and got changed so that they could get moving.

The two hour walk to the entrance of the woods was spent talking about their lives before they became a trainer. Ashley talking about how she was pressured to be the best in school because her dad and uncle were champions. May talked about being the daughter of a gym leader who many considered to be almost Elite Four level in strength, and people would try to cozy up to here so her dad could train them. It made it really hard for her to make friends. Ashley had that problem as well, not only because she had two champions in the family, but she was very wealthy as her family owned the Devon Corporation and her dad made a lot of money as Champion before he died.

They made it to the entrance at sun down and decided they would tackle it tomorrow after they got some training in the morning done. They pulled out their tents and sleeping bags and set up a small camp where they would stay for the night. After a quick meal and some small talk, both went to bed excited for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ashley was the first to awaken. She released her Pokémon so that she could feed them their breakfast. She then turned to wake May after she made sure her Pokémon had enough to eat. She shook her to try to wake her up and May just rolled over and continued to sleep. Ashley didn't know what to do to wake her companion up, so she just decided she would make breakfast and see if the smell of food would wake her up

When she had finished making her Oran berry pancakes and she still wasn't up, she decided that she would need to do what she did yesterday. She took a deep breath and screamed, "Rampaging Gyarados! Run for you lives!"

That did the trick as May shot up and tried to run only to fall over as she was still in her sleeping bag. While she was groaning in pain realizing she had been tricked again. Just as she was starting to get angry she smelled the food Ashley had made and instantly forgot her anger. She got out of her sleeping bag and went over to the food and said, "This smell delicious. I didn't know you could cook."

"I asked my mom to show me about six months before I left to start my journey. Didn't make sense for me not to know how to feed myself if I was going to be gone from home for months on end."

"These are amazing" May said between mouthfuls. She had never had a pancake with berries in it before.

"Thanks. My mom ran a restaurant when we lived in Kanto. She knows all the best recipes. She did her best to teach me, and I got enough to where I wouldn't have to starve in the wild."

They didn't say anything more as they finished their breakfast and cleaned up afterwards.

"Ready to start the morning training?" Ashley asked May.

"Uh, yeah I guess so" May responded.

"Awesome. Release your Pokémon."

May did as she was asked and said, "What now?"

"Now, you scan Wurmple and see what his moves are. He will be the first of your Pokémon to evolve as they do it very early. It will either evolve into a Silcoon or a Cascoon.

"Which one of those evolves into Beautifly? That's what I want." May said dreamily as she could picture her beautiful butterfly flying around her.

"Silcoon does, but you might not get that. It could evolve into a Cascoon, which would mean you would end up with a Dustox, not a Beautifly." Ashley lectured.

"Oh. Is there a way to make sure I get a Silcoon?"

"Not that I am aware of. I'm not sure there is way to influence it." Ashley said.

"Well then I guess we will have to wait and see." She said as she took out her Pokedex to scan Wurmple.

"Wurmple, it lives among the tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear. This Wurmple is male and knows the moves: Tackle, String Shot and Poison Sting."

"Okay, now that we know what he knows we can get to training. I want your Torchic to have a practice battle with mine, that way it can get more experience in battling more seasoned Pokémon. They can do that off to the side. Aron, I want you to work on learning Rock Tomb. You have to stomp the ground and rocks will come out by your opponent trapping them. Understand?" Ashley said.

"Ar on" he said with a nod of his head, he ran over to the side to start working on the new move.

"Okay that leaves Magikarp and Wurmple left. Do you think we can have a battle May? It will help Wurmple to evolve and give Magikarp experience battling on the ground."

"Yeah. It will help me to." May said.

"Okay then, Magikarp, use Tackle!"

"Wurmple dodge it!"

Wurmple dodged the tackle by the fish Pokémon who was now flopping on the ground.

"Poison Sting!"

"Use Bounce to dodge!"

With a mighty flop Magikarp was in the air and avoided the purple needles shot at it by Wurmple. She then landed hard on the worm Pokémon who gave out a cry of pain.

May yelled," Are you okay Wurmple? We can stop now if you want."

Wurmple stood up after being flattened into the ground by the Bounce attack, gave a yell and started to glow in a bright white light. When it subsided, a white spikey Pokémon, with no arms or legs, and a bright red eye appeared in the spot where Wurmple was earlier.

"Silcoon" it said.

May was jumping up and down in excitement. She was now going to have a Beautifly when it finished evolving!

"Congratulations on having your Pokémon evolve May. Don't forget we are still battling. Magikarp Tackle attack!"

"Silcoon use String shot to slow it down, then use Poison Sting!" May shouted.

Silcoon complied with its trainer's orders and wrapped Magikarp up with its silk and then shot the purple needles at it to end the battle.

"Use Flail to get out of there" Ashley shouted desperately.

It was too late for Magikarp who was struck and cried out in pain. The Poison Sting had destroyed the silk wrapping it so at least Magikarp was free now.

"Okay Magikarp you're free now, Bounce, then Tackle!" Ashley commanded.

Before May could do anything other than watch it happen, Magikarp had successfully landed her attack combination. When it was done Silcoon was on the ground unconscious.

Magikarp was flopping around happily when suddenly it was engulfed in the same light as Wurmple was earlier. When it was done a large, blue serpentine monster with white fins going along its back with two whiskers coming off its massive mouth and a three pronged crest going between its eyes.

Ashley was so excited and screamed, "You evolved. Oh I knew you were a special little Magikarp! Oh you are big beautiful Gyarados now! Look at your scales! You're gorgeous!" she continued on to praise her newly evolved Pokémon.

Gyarados just crooned under her trainer's attention. She knew she had a very good trainer from what they talked about right after her capture, and during their training yesterday. She was happy her trainer thought she was gorgeous. She had been hooked before by a trainer, but they just laughed and called her a useless excuse for a Pokémon. She was happy she had a trainer that could see her worth before she had evolved into a powerhouse.

"Oh I can't get over how beautiful you look" Ashley gushed. "Let's see what the Pokedex says now."

"Gyarados, once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn down everything down, even in a harsh storm. This Gyarados is female and its ability is Moxie and knows the moves: Tackle, Bite, Thrash, Dragon Rage, and Water Pulse."

Ashley squealed again at how awesome her Gyarados was while Gyarados seemed to blush at the praise.

"Congratulations Ashley. You got a Pokémon you had wanted." May said.

"Thank you," Ashley said, "but I needed the best Magikarp in the world to evolve into the best Gyarados. I'm going to make sure that happens."

"Okay Gyarados, return." She said. "I know you must be very tired after making such a huge change" as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Let's go check on everybody else now" Ashley said walking off towards the two battling Torchics.

May just wondered how this girl could go from fangirl mode over her Pokémon evolving to being serious the next. May walked over to see her talking to both Pokémon. She could just overhear her talking about a defensive move.

"Next time we train, I'll have to help your Torchic learn protect."

"Why does Torchic need to learn protect?" May asked not seeing why it was important.

"Look at you Torchic compared to mine" Ashley said.

May did as she was asked and noticed while her Torchic was dirty and had smudges on her feathers, Ashley's was much, much neater.

"Yours is cleaner than mine is." May stated.

"That is because my Torchic can block attacks from hitting it by using the move Protect. It blocks an attack from hitting. Be careful though. If you use it more than once in a row, it might not work at all. It is for a situation where you can't dodge or you are preparing a very quick counter attack." Lectured Ashley.

"You sure know a lot about Pokémon. Did you learn all of this in trainer's school?" May asked as she looked at her friend.

Ashley blushed a little bit and said, "Some of it I did. I mean we went over types, moves, and basic strategies. I learned the most from my uncle. I would watch him train and he would explain why he was doing what he was. He explained why Protect is used as I told you. He says people who rely on it to get them through battles, never seem to do anything as far as getting good as a trainer. They stunt their Pokémon's growth. By never taking a hit, they don't build up defenses against attacks. Which is why when you hit them, they usually get knocked out quick."

"So it is a move where you have to know when the right time in a battle to deploy it, and don't get dependent on it so my Pokémon can develop a resistance to attacks."

"Yup" Ashley responded. "Don't worry, we have a lot of time to get good. No one expects us to be the best right away."

"Okay" May said.

They returned all the Pokémon and picked up their camp so they can head through Petalburg Woods. Two hours into the woods, with several stops to consult the Pokenav to make sure they were going the right way, they come across a bug catcher who challenges May to a battle. After making short work of his Cascoon with her Torchic, they continue on their way.

About an hour from the exit of the woods, they run into a man in a lab coat looking around.

"Hello sir, can we help you find what you seem to have lost" Ashley said, offering to help the man.

"Oh, have seen any Shroomish around here? It is my favorite Pokémon and I'm looking to catch one." He said.

Ashley turned to May and asked, "Have we seen any Shroomish?"

"We saw some Poochyenas, a Slakoth, and a flock of Tailows, but no Shroomish." She replied.

The man slumped over depressed. He was about to say something, when a man dressed all in red ran up to him.

"Hand over the goods" he shouted.

"Never!" he shouted back. He then ran behind May and Ashley and begged them to protect him.

Ashley responded with, "Get lost you freak! Halloween isn't for month's loser."

The man got angry and said, "If you want to go brats, we will go. I can think of a few things to do with a couple of pretty girls like yourselves once I crush you." he said with a lecherous grin at the end.

Ashley seeing red at the implied threat, shouted, "Oh fuck no asshole! You did not just say that. You are dead now!"

"And what is a little girl like you going to do about it" he smirked as he released his Poochyena to battle them. "My Pokémon is the strongest one in my unit. What can an obvious newbie do something against that kind of power?"

Ashley was getting royally pissed. Both May and the weird lab guy were starting to back away from her in fear. "You want to see power asshole?!" she screamed. "Gyarados come out now!"

Gyarados came out with an earth shattering roar. The man in red looked like he was going to piss himself in fear.

"Where the hell did a newbie get a damn Gyarados?" he said stepping backwards from the terrifying Pokémon.

"I raised it. Gyarados Dragon Rage!" she ordered.

Gyarados roared as she unleashed a vicious blue colored beam of energy at the frightened Poochyena. When the smoke cleared after the explosion of the attack connecting, it showed an unconscious Poochyena.

"Damn bitch! You'll pay for interfering with Team Magma's plans!" he yelled as he ran off before they could apprehend him to turn him over to the police.

Ashley turned her wrath out on the man hiding behind her and demanded, "What the hell are you carrying that this Team Magma would want?"

"Um well you see, I work at the Devon Corporation, and I have plans on me for an experimental craft we are designing for a company." He replied very nervously, looking occasionally to the very scary looking Gyarados.

"Why do you have them in the middle of the woods?" asked May, making herself known since the guy from Team Magma showed up.

"Well," he stuttered, "I showed them to the client and was making my way back, when I decided to look for a Shroomish before getting back to work."

"You're jeopardizing my grandpa's company for a damn Shroomish?" she screeched.

The man looked like a ghost after this revelation. Once it sunk in he looked like he wanted to cry.

Ashley told him in a slow, commanding tone, "You will go back to Rustboro City. You will not stop for whatever reason. You will hand the plans over to someone responsible, and you better pray my grandpa doesn't fire your ass for sheer stupidity!"

"Yes ma'am!" he practically yelled before he took off running for Rustboro City.

Ashley took a deep breath to calm herself down, thanked Gyarados for her wonderful work and returned her.

She then said, "Come on May. We are almost out of here. We can sleep at my house tonight if we hurry."

May nodded and they continued on their way out of the woods. They made it to almost to exit when they came upon a Treeko being attacked by Seviper. The Treeko looked to be in bad shape. It was covered in cuts and bruises and looked to be exhausted, while the Seviper looked fresh and full of energy.

"Torchic, come on out and use Flame Burst on that Seviper!" shouted Ashley.

Torchic came out and immediately shot of the attack which hit the surprised snake Pokémon.

It took a look at the odds now with two trainers standing up for the Treeko, it decided there was easier prey elsewhere, and took off as fast as it could.

Ashley ran up to the downed Treeko and started pulling medicines out of her pack. She got a Super Potion and an Antidote tablet to cure any poisoning it might have.

"Treeko, you need to let me treat your wounds and cure you of any poisoning you have caused by that Seviper's attacks." Ashley begged the gecko Pokémon.

Treeko looked at her with tired eyes, and nodded. It would allow this trainer to help.

"This might sting a bit as I apply the medicine. You'll feel better after I promise" she said as she applied the potion causing the Pokémon to grimace at the sting the medicine was causing.

It was working though. Many of the smaller cuts and scrapes were already gone with the bigger ones closing up behind them.

May was astonished. She had never seen anyone use a potion before. When Pokémon were hurt at her dad's gym, they would get healed at the Pokémon Center. She had never seen what potions were capable of before.

Once Ashley had treated all of Treeko's wounds, she asked it to open up so she could give it the Antidote tablet. It complied, and within moment's Treeko looked to be in a lot less pain than it was before.

"Feeling better Treeko?" Ashley asked it.

Treeko nodded its head with a smile on its face.

"Be careful next time. You don't want this to happen again now do you?"

Treeko shook its head to show that it didn't want that to happen.

"Good. Well good luck Treeko. Avoid Sevipers in the future!" she said as she started to walk away.

"Treeko!" it called after her.

Ashley turned to see that Treeko was challenging her to a battle. "You want to battle me?" she asked.

It nodded while pointing to a pokeball on her belt.

"If I when you want me to catch you?"

Treeko nodded again and got into a battle stance.

"Okay. Torchic use Peck!"

Torchic charged at Treeko to give it a good pecking. Treeko jumped to dodge it. It then smashed Torchic in the face with its tail.

"Torchic you okay?" Ashley asked

"Tor" she replied shaking her head to show she was fine.

"Use Growl to stun Treeko, then use Flame Burst!"

Torchic gave out a growl that stopped Treeko in its tracks and then nailed it with a huge fireball. When the smoke was cleared, Treeko was out cold.

May watched as Ashley looked in her pack for something, saw she smiled as she grabbed a black colored pokeball, and threw it at Treeko. It shook three times before it clicked signifying a successful capture.

Ashley cheered and picked up her new Pokémon and scanned it with her Pokedex.

"Treeko, the soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to climb walls and ceilings. This Treeko is male and has the ability Overgrow, it knows the moves: Pound, Leer, Quick Attack, and Pursuit."

"So he doesn't know any grass type attacks. Hmm" Ashley was mumbling to herself.

She was brought out of her musings when May asked her, "What type of pokeball was that? I've never seen a black one before."

"It's a luxury ball" She replied. "It is supposed to make a Pokémon friendlier faster. I suppose the regular pokeball can be seen as a three start hotel. Really nice on the inside but basic. The Luxury Ball is like a five star hotel, really fancy on the inside."

"Oh. Is there any other types of pokeballs?" May asked.

"Loads. I can show you when we get to the city" Ashley said as they started walking again. "My grandpa's company makes a bunch of different kinds. They all have different uses."

"Cool." May said.

Ten minutes later they exited the woods and could see the city in the distance. The sun was also going down.

"Come on. If we hurry we can be there in 20 minutes and get out Pokémon looked at the Pokémon Center."

They hurried and made it to the Pokémon Center in 25 minutes. They gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy and waited 15 minutes before they were given them back. 15 minutes later they were at a large house at the edge of town that had a huge field in the back.

Ashley open the front door with her key and shouted, "Mom I'm Home!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was a very happy Delia Ketchum that engulfed her daughter in a hug as soon as she came out of the kitchen. She was looking over Ashley to make sure she was in one piece, and nothing was wrong with her.

"Mom!" Ashley yelled. "I'm fine," in a quieter voice she said, "You are embarrassing me in front of my friend."

Delia was delighted. Ashley never invited people over to their house. She knew it was because Ashley thought the kids wanted something from her or the family. She couldn't ever remember Ashley asking for someone to come over unless it was Gary Oak. The nice little boy who would bring Ashley flowers after her father passed.

"Okay sweetie, I will tone it down." She replied. She then turned to May and introduced herself, "It is always nice to meet a friend of Ashley's. I'm Delia, what is your name?"

"Hi there. I'm May and Ashley and I are traveling together. She is helping me with the basics on Pokémon training."

"Wonderful. I hope you are having a good time on your trip." She responded.

"Yeah we are. She helped me catch my first Pokémon." Said May.

"Excellent. I hope you take good care of each other on your trip. Are you doing the gyms like she is?"

"Not exactly. Ashley said the trainer's school here has classes on contests and I would like to check those out. I really only got a Pokémon to travel around."

"Can you guys stop talking about me while I'm right here?" Ashley said butting in to the conversation. "We are going to be here for a while so May can go to classes and I can train for my gym battle."

"You want your Magikarp to evolve then?" her mother asked.

"Nope. Magikarp already evolved into the most gorgeous Gyarados on the planet." she boasted.

"Didn't you just catch it yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I knew she was really close after I caught and scanned her. We trained for a few hours yesterday, and then today she evolved after battling May's Silcoon."

"Oh May, you are going to have a very pretty Beautifly. It would work so well in contests if you decide to do them." Delia gushed as she heard about May's Silcoon.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum" May said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Beautiflys are pretty, blah, blah, blah. Is Uncle Steven home?" Ashley said impatiently.

"He is at the office going over some of the fossils he recovered in the Kalos region. He should be home shortly. Why do you need him?"

"I need his help to train my Treeko. He doesn't know any grass type moves, so I was hoping his Cradily could help Treeko learn energy ball."

"You can ask him when he gets here. Now the both of you, go upstairs and wash up. Dinner will be shortly. Ashley, show her the guest room where she will be staying while you are up there." she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Ashley led an astounded May up the staircase onto the second floor. She was looking at all the pictures of Pokémon battles that were displayed on the walls. She then saw a small display case right as you got off of the staircase; in it were the most beautiful gems and stones she had ever seen. She just stopped and stared at them. This caused Ashley to turn around to see why she stopped.

"Those are some of the rocks that my uncle goes out and collects for work or pleasure. We aren't really sure. He always is the one they send out for certain rocks or gems, but he does that when he has any free time anyway. Those are some that were too small to be of use at his work, so he got to keep them." She explained to a stunned May.

"These have to be worth a fortune!" she blurted out. She looked down after she said that embarrassed she said something like that.

"Some of them are, I guess. I mean my uncle doesn't sell them. He lends them out to museums and stuff so people can see them. These are just his favorites. He has more in his workshop down in the basement."

"Don't take this the wrong way." May said, "I know your family is super rich and all. I expected you to live in some super huge mansion or something." May looked down again hoping she didn't insult her new friend.

"No it's cool" Ashley said a little uncomfortably. "My grandpa started the Devon Corporation from nothing. When he started it, it was just a small metal plant. They produced the steel needed in making buildings. When Rustboro started getting bigger, he was producing all that steel that they used. When he started to make a lot of money, he decided to branch out his business. Now Devon makes all sorts of stuff. He had a dream while he was just a broke kid living in what he called "a shack that was only fit for roaches". He worked and saved all his money that he could to make his dream of owning his own business a reality. He never said what he wanted to open specifically, just he wanted his own business."

"So because of his humble roots, he didn't want to flaunt his wealth?" May asked.

"From what my mom told me, she said he wanted to buy all the most expensive things he could, just because. My mom said my grandma refused to let him waste money on stupid things when it could be used to grow the company, or help the less fortunate. My grandpa listened to her and his business boomed. After she died when my mom was a teenager, he set up a whole foundation in her honor. That foundation now helps orphaned children and Pokémon, the sick, poor, and many others."

"Oh" was all May said. She didn't know what to say to the untold history of the biggest company in the entire Hoenn region.

"Don't worry about it. We have money so what. We only use it for what we need and that's about it." She said ending the conversation on her family's wealth.

Ashley showed May the nicely furnished guest room and showed her it had a small attached bathroom. Ashley left her to get cleaned up while she went into her room to do the same.

Ten minutes later they were both heading down the stairs and were greeted by the smell of a delicious banquet. Ashley showed May where the dining room was, and she was not that surprised after hearing Ashley's story, that while nicely furnished, it didn't scream wealth.

May was about to grab a seat when she saw Ashley's uncle walk in. While she knew her uncle was the Champion, it didn't prepare her for the fact she was going to eat a family meal with him. She stared at him while he went up to Ashley and grabbed her in a hug and spun her around.

"Uncle Steven stop it!" she shrieked in surprise.

"Can't an uncle show his wonderfully beautiful niece how much he missed her?" he pouted when he let her down.

"You don't have to spin me around like a lunatic in front of my friend." She said. "May this is my uncle Steven, please ignore all that he says, he is a mad man. And if he starts telling you stories from my childhood, they are all lies and you shouldn't believe him." She introduced.

"Aw I can tell you are Norman and Caroline's daughter. No denying that. You look just like you mother. Don't be surprised," he said at her stunned look that he knew her parents, "I have known you parents for a while now. We all have to attend those dreadfully boring meetings the Pokémon League Committee just seems to love having."

"Hi sir" she managed to stutter out.

"None of that now. As you are staying here for now, you will be seeing a lot of me. Call me Steven. Sir makes me feel old."

"Okay, uh, Steven." She said lamely.

"Now that introductions are done, let's dive into the wonderful feast my little sister made for us!"

Dinner was an experience for May. She expected them to talk about Pokémon considering one was a champion, and the other was a brand new trainer. She was taken aback by how normal they were. When dinner was done they talked until it was time for bed. Both uncle and mother did what they could to mortify their youngest family member. May learned that until Ashley was four, her favorite thing to do was run around naked. In the house, in the yard, it didn't matter to her. She also found out that Ashley is terrified of spiders, and refuses to be near them.

The one thing she took away the most, is while her dad was dead, they still told lots of stories about him. She learned that he was very hands on when it came to parenting. He even rescheduled a championship match so he could watch Ashley play a tree in a school play. She learned while he was probably the strongest champion in many years, he used much of his free time either with his family, or running seminars on how to train and raise Pokémon properly for free.

She now understood why Ashley was helping her out like she was. She could have made it here much quicker if she didn't help and travel with May. She did it because it would be fun to travel with someone else. It didn't matter to her that she really didn't know a whole lot about Pokémon, she was a person that needed help and she gave it with no expectations in return. She could see how she became that way seeing how this family interacted. She knew she would learn a lot while she stayed here. She also knew she would have a lot of blackmail material on her new friend when they left.

The next day Ashley showed May where the trainer school was located and got her signed up for the beginners contest class. She left with the promise that she would be back later to get her when it was over so that she could show her the city.

After Ashley dropped May off at school, she hurried home because her uncle said he would help teach her Treeko Energy Ball.

Ashley ran to the backyard of her house to see her uncle with all his Pokémon out. She was really excited. She hoped he would let her battle him!

"Good you are her. Call out you Pokémon, don't be shy now." he said.

Ashley grabbed all her pokeballs and shouted, "Come on out!"

In a flash of white all her Pokémon were out and looking around. Treeko saw all the really strong Pokémon around him and flinched a little. He was still smarting over that defeat to the really strong Seviper.

"Okay Ashley, what moves are you trying to have your team learn? That way we can pair them up with an appropriate teacher." He said.

"Aron is learning Rock Tomb and needs help, Treeko needs to learn grass attacks. I want to start teaching Torchic Flamethrower, since she already knows Flame Burst. They should be pretty similar enough to where she can pick it up quick. Gyarados, I don't really know right now. I was thinking Flamethrower and Thunderbolt, but those might take to long for her to learn." Ashley said as she stated her training goals.

Steven started calling out to all the Pokémon, "Listen up. I will pair you with a teacher that will help teach you some new moves. Aron, you are with Armaldo. Torchic and Gyarados, you are with Aggron, he can teach both Flamethrower and Thunderbolt. Cradily, you teach Treeko Bullet Seed first, when he gets that, show him Energy Ball."

"Why Bullet Seed first?" Ashley asked her uncle. She was confused why he needed to learn that first.

"Good question. Bullet Seed will tech Treeko how to gather and shoot energy out of his mouth. When he masters that, when he gathers energy for Energy Ball"

"He will already know how to do that because he knows how to do Bullet Seed." Ashley finished for her uncle, know his reason for teaching this way.

"Yup, while they train with my Pokémon, you get the pleasure of going over types, move, and abilities with me and how they change the outcome of a battle"

Ashley groaned. She hated doing this. It was boring. She hated boring She did it anyway know it would help her in the long run.

After only a small break for lunch, training continued into the afternoon until it was time for Ashley to get May from the school. She told her Pokémon good job for the day, and told them to do whatever they like as long as they stayed in the backyard and didn't cause trouble.

She made it to the school just as they were getting out. Ashley saw May and ran up to her so they could compare their day's training. Ashley told her what she did with her uncle and May explained how they went over the basics of a contest: the appeal round, the contest battle, the new dress code that was taken from the Sinnoh region and implemented. She also learned some ways to help groom her Pokémon so they always looked their best.

They made it back in time to Ashley's house to get washed up for dinner. After that was done they watched one of Steven's championship battles to show May how it differed from contests. They would watch a Grand Festival tomorrow after dinner. May and Ashley headed off to bed tired and excited for more learning and training that would come tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

May's school and Ashley's training continued for a week. By the end of that week, May was now starting to practice making appeals with her Pokémon, and Ashley continued to teach her Pokémon moves and work with her uncle.

"So, now that Aron has learned Rock Tomb, I think it is time for him to learn Iron Defense. This will help him with raising his defense so when he can't dodge attacks, he won't be as affected by them. For your Torchic, I think Aerial Ace would be a good move, the second gym is a fighting type gym. Treeko still needs work on Energy Ball, and Gyarados still needs to master Thunderbolt."

"That works for me" Ashley said. She was really glad her uncle was taking the few times off he got a year to helping her Pokémon learn new attacks, and her to develop battle strategies.

They continued to work hard knowing at the end of the week she would challenge her first gym. Ashley knew she could win by just using her Gyarados, but wanted to work for her badge, not win because she has a strong Pokémon at the start of her journey.

She and her uncle were just getting into a discussion on using the move Sandstorm in battle, and why it was good, and also how it inhibited the trainer from actually seeing their Pokémon and how this could lead to missed opportunities on a weakness the opponent might show, but be impossible to see in the duration of the move.

She was just going to go into why the move was beneficial for her to use when her Pokenav let out a beep telling her it was time to get May from school. She thanked her uncle and his Pokémon and rushed off to the school.

"Ashley" May yelled when she saw her friend to let her know where she was in the crowd of people leaving the school.

Ashley went to her friend and said, "how did making appeals go for you today?"

"Good. Torchic and I came up with this combo of her using Ember into the air, and then destroying them with Crush Claw. It makes the prettiest red sparkles." She gushed.

Ashley was about to respond when a voice stated, "Look who is leaving school. Thought she went off to become a hotshot trainer who was going to win the Pokémon League." A boy sneered.

"Hello Jason." Ashley stated coldly.

Jason was a boy the same age as Ashley and May at 15. He had brown hair and eyes and had a smirk on his face, and stood about 5'8". He was wearing a plain red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. May would say he looked cute until he opened his mouth to badmouth her friend.

"That is all you have to say to me? You leave to go on a journey and here you are at school. What happened? You realize that you don't have your precious uncle telling you how to win battles and can't hack it out in the real world?' he sneered at her.

"Don't be angry at me because you could never beat me in class, or that I refused to go out with an arrogant asshole like you. I knew you just wanted to use me so my uncle would train you. Tough shit for you because your plan to date me and be trained by a champion didn't work out for you!" she shouted at him.

"I don't need to beat you in class, I already beat the teacher and got myself a shiny new gym badge." He said with an arrogant smirk. "Do you have one? No you don't. I checked the record of winners and you aren't there. Who is the loser now, bitch."

"Let me guess how you won your match. I bet you got your sister's Swampert, didn't you?" By the surprised look on his face she was right. Ashley started to laugh at him. "You call me a loser, and yet can't win without using someone else's Pokémon. That is just sad. Come on May let's go. We don't want to be infected with his taint." She was still laughing as she started to walk away with May following her.

"Yeah, leave with your girlfriend dyke! I bet that is the reason you wouldn't go out with anyone from school. You're a fuckin lesbian. It all makes sense now! You got to let me have a shot at your girlfriend. She has a pair of huge tits and she should know how a real man plows a lady." He said while smiling at May and looking at her breasts.

Ashley stormed up to him, looked him right in the eye, and then kneed him in the nuts. He dropped to the ground and started to whimper about his ruined junk.

Ashley said in a very slow and clear voice, "you can talk all the shit you want on me, but leave my friends out of this. Even if she was my girlfriend, which she is not, she would be way hotter than anything you could hope to get." She started to walk away, stopped, went back to him and kicked him in the nuts again. She left him crying on the ground as she and May left him there.

"So" May said to break the tension in the air, "I take it you two aren't friends?"

"No. He is an asshole who started to spread rumors about me when I didn't go out with him. I knew he wanted to say he bagged the hottest girl in school and the Champion's niece. He's a dick who needed to be put in his place. Although from one of the girls he did "stuff" with, he's not much of a dick after all" she said while she wiggled her pinky.

May looked at her confused before she realized what she meant with her pinky. She started to laugh at a boy in the short time she had seen him, be reduced to a crying mess at the feet of her friend.

They laughed the rest of the way back to Ashley's house, and when they went in they saw that Delia did not have a smile on her face when she saw Ashley.

"I just got a call from Jason's mother. Apparently you kicked him below the belt twice for no reason! She wanted to press charges for assault! What were you thinking?!" She yelled at Ashley.

That idiot decide it would be a good time to harass me as I picked May up from school." She then went on to explain what happened and what he said about her and May.

Delia started to get madder and madder the more she heard what happened with Jason. "Thank you for telling me what happened this afternoon." She said in a scarily calm voice. "Why don't you and May go outside for a while to train, while I make a few phone calls." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Ashley grabbed May and dragged her out of the house as fast as she could. She knew what was going to happen, and she didn't want to be around to hear it.

They got out to the backyard far from the house before May stop and asked why they needed to leave so fast.

"You saw how I put him down right?" Ashley asked and got a nod of yes from May. "My mom is about a 100 times worse than me. She has a way of making you feel so small as she cuts you down. I wouldn't be surprised if she makes Jason's mom cry when she gets done with her. She is so scary when she does it. She did it once to me when I broke a lamp and tried to lie about it. I cried for hours afterwards, and couldn't look her in the eye for weeks." Ashley shuddered as she recalled the incident.

"So never get your mom angry, or she turns into the devil. Got it. Must be a mom thing as mine does it too." Both shuddered at the thought of all moms being like that.

They stayed out in the yard just talking until it was almost dark. They carefully walked in the house hoping to avoid an angry Delia. When they found her she was humming a happy tune before she told them to wash up for dinner.

After dinner her uncle grabbed Ashley before she went to change into her pajamas before they played cards tonight.

He gave her a big hug and said, "I couldn't be prouder of you right now if I tried. You shut down that boy like the little bitch he is. Then your mom cut his mother down to size afterward. I wouldn't be surprised if he never looks you in the eye again. Before you ask," he said cutting her off before she could ask a question, "Your grandmother was like that too. I still have some mental scars from the scolding's I got as a child. There is a reason why Grandpa never crossed her when she was alive, he was scared of her."

Ashley started to laugh. All moms were scary.

"On a serious note, Grandpa wants you at Devon tomorrow morning. He has something he wants to show you." Steven said.

"He's really back?" Ashley asked very excitedly. "I hoped he would be back before I left again. I want to show him my Pokémon, and thank him for all he gave me for my trip, and"

"Be sure to tell him all that tomorrow. He felt bad he couldn't be here when he left."

"I don't blame him at all" Ashley said. "I know he and Silph were trying to make a deal that was very important to the company."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't feel bad." He said.

After playing cards for a while, Ashley wished everyone a goodnight so she could go to sleep and make tomorrow morning come faster.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley woke up and quickly went through her morning routine so she could see her grandpa quicker. She waited impatiently as she waited for May to get ready for school. When she was ready she practically forced May to run the whole way there. She left May at the entrance and ran as fast as she could to the Devon Corp.

As she made it to the building the security guard saw her and opened the door for her. He said, "Your grandpa is in the fossil room and he is expecting you."

"Thanks!" she yelled over her shoulder as she swiped her I.D. card at the lift to go to the fossil room. The lift opened and she pushed the floor where her grandpa was waiting for her.

When the door opened she saw her grandpa there waiting for her. He opened his arms for a hug and she threw herself in them giving him a big hug.

"I see you are excited to see me Ashley" he chuckled.

"Of course I am Grandpa. I haven't seen you in weeks while you were in Kanto." She gushed into his shoulder as she continued to hug him.

"Well I tried to make the trip as fast as possible, but that idiot president of Silph tried to screw us over in the deal. I had to threaten to scrap the whole thing and go with a company in Kalos for him to stop his games."

"So it all worked out then?"

"Yes dear. I am done traveling for a while so I can see you as much as I can while you are still in town."

"Good" Ashley said as she release the hug.

"Now for the reason you are here." Her grandpa said as he led her into the room where they brought fossils back to life.

Ashley looked at all the huge computers and tanks filled with strange liquids and was confused. She knew what they did in here, but this is the first time she had actually been able to be here. Her grandpa always said it was too dangerous before.

"We have been working on the fossils your uncle brought back to us from the Kalos region. Seeing as we have never worked with these types of Pokémon before, we wanted to be as careful as possible, so it would be completely safe when we brought them back to life. It was a huge success." Her grandpa went on.

"So why am I here?" Ashley asked.

"You are here to meet one of the Pokémon we brought back." He said with a smile.

"Cool! Is it going to be like Uncle Steven's Pokémon?" she said referring to his Armaldo and Cradily.

"While it will be similar to his in the respect that it was revived from a fossil, it won't be similar in very many ways to his besides type."

"Cool. So what is it?" she said as she started to get real excited.

"Why don't you see for yourself" he said as he pressed a button and what Ashley thought was a wall slid up to reveal a grass plain in which one Pokémon was standing in the middle.

Ashley pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the new Pokémon.

"Tyrunt, its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile. It lived 100 million years ago."

"Wow" was all she could say as she looked at the small dark brown miniature version of a T-Rex. It had a large head with two orange horns above its large eyes. It had two big feet with three toes on each foot and small arms with two claws on it hand. On its small tail it had another orange horn.

"I want you to be its trainer after we study it for a while." He said while he looked at her face.

"Really?!" she said with the biggest smile her grandpa had ever seen on her face.

"Really. I know you will be able to handle it. Besides, it's a big softy. It loves to be scratched on the back of its head." He said.

"Cool" Ashley said in awe. She was going to have a super rare Fossil Pokémon!

"Let's go introduce you guys to each other" her grandpa said.

For the next three hours Ashley played with and learned about Tyrunt. She learned he was a Rock/Dragon type. She was even more excited about that. Dragon types were really rare to find.

As she said goodbye to Tyrunt, her grandfather handed her a Luxury Ball in order for her to capture it in. She took it and then tapped Tyrunt on the head and it clicked after it was sucked in showing Tyrunt put up no resistance in its capture. Ashley immediately released it and took out her Pokedex to scan it again.

"This Tyrunt is female and has the ability Strong Jaw and knows the moves: Dragon Claw, Crunch, Ancient Power, Stomp, and Rock Slide.

"Holy crap! Tyrunt is really powerful!" she shouted to her grandpa.

"I can see that dear. This will make studying her all the more wonderful. I promise we will get her back to you as soon as possible. For right now though, she has to stay here. You can visit whenever you want."

Ashley gave Tyrunt one more pet on the head, which she crooned at the action, and then told her she would be back tomorrow to see her.

Ashley left with her grandpa who told her he would see her later as he had some more business to take care of. He promised he would see her tomorrow when she came to play with Tyrunt.

Ashley looked at her Pokenav to get the time and realized it was close to time to pick up May. She decided she would wait at the school for her to get out. She made it to the school and saw that her old teacher, Miss Roxanne was out front talking to a student. She waited until she was done talking before she went over to see her.

"Miss Roxanne!" Ashley shouted.

Roxanne turned and smiled when she saw one of her favorite students walk up to her. "Hi Ashley. What are you doing here? Come to challenge me for a badge?"

"Not today no." Ashley replied. "I plan on challenging you at the end of the week. Right now I am waiting for my friend who is taking some Pokémon Coordinators classes to finish up."

"So you found a traveling companion. I'm glad. It is always better to have someone watch your back out in the wilderness. You never know when you need help."

"I know. She is a rookie who never went to trainer's school so she really had a rough start. She is doing a lot better now and loves contests since she came to the school."

"I'm glad for her. Just so you know, I take challengers after school hours. I am a teacher first."

"I know Miss Roxanne. I'll be by at the end of the week to get my first badge." Ashley said confidently.

"I'll be waiting to find out. Train hard and I hope we have a spectacular battle." She said as she walked back into the school.

"We will!" Ashley shouted after her.

Shortly after May came out and they discussed what happened to them today. Ashley found out Silcoon had evolved into A Beautifly during a mock contest battle. Ashley was very happy for her friend. She said that Beautifly learned: Gust, Absorb, and Stun Spore upon evolving. They agreed to have a battle after Beautifly got used to his new body. After a wonderful evening meal and a little late training with her uncle. Ashley was excited for the end of the week where she would challenge for her first badge.

Before Ashley knew it, it was time for her to face her old teacher for the Stone Badge. She was standing on the battlefield with her friend and family in the stands watching her. She could hear her uncle saying she was going to win and how proud he was of her.

She looked across the field to her teacher who had a calm look on her face.

The referee shouted, "This will be a 2-on-2 match up. Only the challenger may make substitutions. The challenge will be over when both Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. Are you ready?" he looked to both battlers getting a nod from each he shouted "Begin!"

"Geodude, time to rock!" Roxanne shouted as her Pokémon came out. Geodude looked like a small boulder with arms and a face.

"Treeko, let's go!" Ashley shouted as she released her Pokémon.

"Geodude use Defense Curl to start." Roxanne ordered.

Geodude complied by folding his arms in a glowed a soft red indicating his defense rose.

"Treeko use Bullet Seed!"

Treeko took a deep breath before firing out small glowing seeds at Geodude.

"Rollout to dodge now!"

Geodude started to roll out of the way really fast and came charging at Treeko.

"Jump, and Bullet Seed again.

Treeko got out of the way and was able to hit Geodude while it was still rolling. However it seemed like Geodude was rolling too fast for it to really work.

Thinking quickly, Ashley shouted "Use Leer"

Treeko sent a harsh look that stopped Geodude momentarily.

"Energy Ball!"

Treeko gathered a large amount of power in his mouth before launching the attack. Geodude and Roxanne were stunned that this Treeko knew such a strong attack, that they didn't dodge it. When the smoke cleared Geodude was knocked out. The judge told Roxanne to bring out her next Pokémon.

"Nosepass, time to shine!"

Ashley looked at the giant blue statue like Pokémon with the red nose and knew it was her teacher's strongest battler. She looked at Treeko who was breathing hard from using such a powerful attack.

"Treeko, return!" she shouted as she called her Pokémon into its pokeball. "Aron, stand by for battle!"

Aron came out with a shout of its name.

"Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!"

Large rocks started to appear around Aron after Nosepass stomped his foot.

"Dig!"

Aron dug underground avoiding becoming trapped by the rocks.

"Shockwave!" Roxanne shouted as Aron was just surfacing.

The wave of electricity sent Aron flying back towards Ashley. Aron shook it off as he got back to his feet.

"Iron Head now!"

Aron's head started to glow as he charged Nosepass.

"Rock Throw to stop it!"

Nosepass started to throw rocks at Aron who was dodging them until he hit Nosepass right in the face with Iron Head. Nosepass flinched in pain as the super effective attack did a lot of damage.

"Iron head one more time!"

Aron charged up the attack and was just about to jump to attack when,

"Thunder Wave now!" Roxanne shouted.

The ball of electricity hit Aron, who stopped in his tracks as he was paralyzed. He had sparks flying off his body as he struggled to move.

"Finish it now with Rock Tomb!"

Aron was helpless as the rocks sprouted underneath him and launched him at Ashley. He struggled to get up after he fell.

Ashley shouted, "I know you can do this Aron. Get up and use Bulldoze!"

Aron got up on shaky legs and hit his glowing foot on the ground. The shockwave hit Nosepass before it could do anything and was launched backwards. When it didn't get up Aron was declared the winner.

Ashley screamed, "We did it!" while jumping up and down. She released Treeko and hugged both her Pokémon for the wonderful jobs they did for her to get her victory.

Roxanne came up to her after she finished celebrating with her team.

"Here is proof that you have won at the Rustboro Gym, the Stone Badge. I hope you do wonderful things Ashley. You were my favorite student." She said

"I will I promise." Ashley nodded her head.

Ashley was congratulated by her mom, uncle and grandpa, who took the afternoon off to see his granddaughter win her first badge. He knew without a shadow of a doubt she would win.

The family and May went out and had a celebratory dinner as May and Ashley would leave tomorrow for Dewford Town tomorrow by boat leaving from the harbor Rustboro has.

Everyone had a good time and Ashley was really happy the night before she would have home, she had her whole family with her.

The next morning dawned bright and early as Ashley and May were waiting for the boat to board for Dewford Town. They had said goodbye at Ashley's house so that her family wouldn't have to take time off of work to see them off. Once they boarded and found seats on the deck, May and Ashley decided to see what Dewford had for them there.

"Let's see, other than the gym and Pokémon Center, there isn't a whole lot to do unless you want to explore Granite Cave for Pokémon. Slateport, however has a contest set for next week. So I think we should stay long enough for me to get the badge and head off to Slateport right away. What do you think May?" Ashley asked after she checked her Pokenav.

"I say we get the badge and head off to my contest. It will be great to see how I do for the first time." May said.

"You'll be great. Your teacher said you were a natural." Said Ashley.

With plans set they chatted as they waited for the boat to make it to Dewford Town. Three hours later they made it to the port there.

Ashley ran off to find the gym hoping to win her badge quick so they could leave. She was planning on using Torchic and Gyarados for her battle since she didn't use them in her last one.

She found the gym only to see that it was locked. There was a sign saying it was closed while the Gym Leader was on vacation. It showed he would be back in two days.

May and Ashley groaned. This was going to limit the time they had in Slateport to get May ready for the contest. They decided to get a room at the Pokémon center and train for the gym battle and contest while they waited.

After booking their room they looked on the outskirt of town for a place to train. They found a small clearing at the base of a small waterfall. Swimming in the pond at the base of it was a wild Mudkip. Ashley told May to catch ti as Mudkip were hard to find in the wild.

"Beautifly, come on out!" she shouted.

Beautifly came out and started to fly around May as he waited for orders.

"Use Stun Spore on Mudkip!"

Beautifly flew at the Mudkip and released a brown cloud of dust that made it so the Mudkip couldn't move.

"Now use Absorb to finish it off!"

A red beam shout out of Beautifly's mouth and hit Mudkip. It started to cry in pain as the super effective grass move drained its energy until it fainted. May then threw a Pokeball which captured it after a small struggle.

"I caught a Pokémon" May shouted. "Thank you for all your help Beautifly" she said as she returned him. "Now let's see what the Pokedex has to say about you."

"Mudkip, its power can crush boulders. It rests by covering itself with mud on the bottom of a river. This Mudkip is male and has the ability Torrent, and know the moves: Water Gun, Tackle, Growl, and Mud Slap."

"Awesome job May. Now let's train."

They spent the next two days getting ready for their separate challenges. May started to work with Mudkip on creating some appeals as she felt he would be great to use for her appeal round. Ashley worked with Torchic and Gyarados as they were the ones going to be used in her battle for her Gym Badge.

On the day the Gym opened they were there early hoping to get the badge quick so they could make the afternoon boat to Slateport.

When they entered they saw a tall man with blue spikey hair and orange shades, with a black shirt and blue cargo shorts, and those weird foot shoes.

Ashley said, "I am here for a Gym battle."

"Righteous. I'm Brawley the Gym Leader, follow me to the battlefield." He said as they made their way further into the gym. They go into the back and saw that it was a plain dirt field.

"Two on Two sound good?" he asked

Ashley nodded in response.

"Go Machop!"

"Torchic, come battle!"

"Torchic use Ember!"

"Machop dodge and use Karate Chop."

Machop dodged and was closing in with a glowing fist, when Ashley shouted "Aerial Ace!" Torchic seemed to disappear and then slammed into Machop Knocking him out.

"Damn bro. Hariyama, let's go bro!"

Ashley could see how strong his Pokémon was and knew Torchic wouldn't be able to win. "Return Torchic. Go Gyarados."

Gyarados roared when she came out and could see that Hariyama would be a tough opponent.

"Gyarados, Water Pulse!"

"Arm Thrust to destroy it, then use Thunderpunch."

Hariyama broke the water pulse and was closing in with an electrified fist when Ashley called out for Gyarados to use Flamethrower. The flames hit and caused a lot of damage because Hariyama was almost pointblank range, and didn't have time to cover itself up.

"Finish with Water Pulse into Dragon Rage!"

Hariyama was hit with a ball of water which stunned him for the right amount of time for Dragon Rage to charge up and strike. When the smoke cleared, Hariyama was out cold.

"Damn. Here is the Knuckle Badge. Good luck kid" he said as he walked off.

"Crap!" Ashley said looking at her Pokenav for the time. "We are going to be late for the boat!"

Ashley hurriedly thanked Gyarados and returned her. As she and May ran to catch the boat to Slateport.

They got there just as they were about to cut off taking passengers. They were let on and both collapsed on the deck chairs.

"May, we made it!" Ashley said as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, we can sleep at the Pokémon Center, and then register me for the contest tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. Wake me when we get close. I'm going to take a nap." Ashley said as she closed her eyes for her nap. She couldn't wait to be in Slateport City.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley woke up at May's urging because they were going to be docking in Slateport in 15 minutes. They made sure they had all their belongings and got off the ship. They made their way to Pokémon Center to see if they had rooms for them. Turns out they had to share a room as they only had one room left. They agreed to share it and went and got dinner from the cafeteria in the center. While eating Ashley received a call on her Pokenav from her mom.

"Hi mom" Ashley said as she answered.

"Hi baby. Where are you right now?" her mother asked.

"May and I are eating dinner in the Pokémon Center in Slateport City."

"You are there already? What about your second badge?"

"I won it kind of quick. He only had one tough Pokémon and Gyarados won pretty handily." Ashley told her all about the gym battle.

"Just because you won that battle in a fashion like that does not mean you will have an easy time at the next one. Don't get overconfident." Her mother told her.

"I won't. So why did you call me?" she asked.

"I got a call from Professor Oak saying he had something for you left by your father. Don't ask me what it is because he didn't tell me."

"Ok, I will give him a call when I am done with you. Is there anything else I need to know mom?"

"No sweetie. I hope to see you in a contest soon. I think you would be so beautiful. You need to start wearing girlier clothes" Ashley's mom started to go on a tangent. Ashley quickly told her she loved her and hung up.

May was laughing at the exchange.

"I do dress like a girl. Booty shorts and a pink tank is all girl." Ashley huffed.

"I think your mom would like to see you in a dress. I think that is what she was getting at." May said trying to keep the giggles in check.

"Now you are on her side?" Ashley groaned ash she hid her face in her arms on the table. "I have never felt so betrayed in my whole life!"

May was laughing all the way until they fell asleep that night.

The next morning at breakfast May was trying to get Ashley to sign up for the contest with her. She had been trying to make it happen since they woke up that morning.

"Fine!" Ashley shouted. "I'll do the contest, but if I win there will be no complaining from you. I need to go call Professor Oak since I forgot with all your laughing last night." She stomped all the way to the video phones.

"She dialed up his number and waited for him to pick up. When he did he had a huge smile on his face.

"Ashley it is so good to see you again. My, I haven't seen you in person in more than two years. You seem to get more beautiful every time I do." He said in greeting.

"Thank you professor. My mom told me you had something for me from my dad?" She asked while trying to keep the blush off her face from his earlier comment.

"I do indeed. Before your father left on that terrible day, he gave me a Pokémon egg he wanted you to have as your starter when you became a Pokémon trainer. He said the egg will only hatch when she becomes a trainer. The egg hatched almost three weeks ago, but because I had about 50 new trainers to set up I couldn't send it to you."

Ashley was stunned. Her father had left a Pokémon egg for her so she would have a Pokémon from him. This was beyond her wildest dreams. This was something left for her from him. She always told her father she wanted a Pikachu like him when she became a trainer. To have her father leave an egg for her, that she was certain came from his best friend, his partner, his Pikachu. Was mind blowing.

"Can you send it to me please?" she said trying to prevent the shaking in her voice.

"I will he said. Know that your father loved you very much and I could tell it broke his heart to leave this here that day. I know you will do him proud." He then hit a few buttons on his end and a pokeball was transported in front of her.

"Thank you professor. I need to go now."

"Of course" was all he said as he hung up.

Ashley was staring at the all red pokeball. He even put it in a Cherish Ball. She was doing her best not to cry in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. She was hurrying to her room when May asked her what was wrong. Ashley said nothing as she ran to the room. She got on her bed and started crying. It was so unfair that her father had to die! Why couldn't the police handle it? Why couldn't her dad be the one who gave her this Pokémon? She was getting angry. She hated Team Rocket. They killed her daddy so that he couldn't say he won against them. Those fucker's had to take her father with them. She hated them, she hated Kanto's police force. Those assholes were so incompetent they couldn't catch a cold, and her father paid the price for their failure.

This was the reason she and her mother left Kanto. They hated it there. It brought so many memories of the good times they had that were shattered in one explosion.

If the police had only done their jobs, she would have a dad who saw her off on her journey, Kanto would have a champion, and her mother wouldn't have had to cry herself to sleep for over a year. She knew in her heart she would never set foot in Kanto if she could help it. It would bring all the memories of her father back, and she couldn't handle it. They wouldn't be able to give her daddy back.

May was rubbing her back before she even heard her enter the room. "You okay Ashley? Nothing bad happened did it?" she asked worried for her friend.

Ashley could only shake her head no in response. She still had tears coming down her face. She pointed to the pokeball on the nightstand and threw herself into May's arms and she renewed her sobbing.

Soon she started to babble about what happened with Professor Oak, how much she hated Kanto, and how much she wished her daddy was here to see her become a Pokémon trainer.

May only held her and whispered soothing words to her until she cried herself to sleep.

May went downstairs and called Ashley's mother to let her know what happened.

Delia was shocked and sad to hear Ashley took receiving this gift so poorly. She knew her daughter would love this Pokémon unconditionally, but right now hearing who it came from brought back a lot of sad memories for her. Delia told May she would be fine, and just stick by her as she gets through this tough time.

May agreed and said she would and would have Ashley call her when she could.

My decided to let her friend rest for now, so she went and looked around the city for a couple hours while she waited for Ashley to wake up and calm down.

When she got back to the room Ashley was awake and walking around the room naked after just taking a shower.

May took one look and realized her friend was naked as the day she was born before she yelled sorry and ran out the room.

In 15 minutes Ashley came down to the lobby and grabbed May and went back to the room.

"I want to thank you for earlier. Talking to Professor Oak brought up a lot of bad memories. I wanted my dad to be there when I got my first Pokémon, to see how proud he would be. I now know he took steps to make sure the Pokémon I wanted was the one I got."

She went to the nightstand and got the Cherish Ball and released the Pokémon in it.

"Pichu?" said the small yellow and black mouse Pokémon.

"Hi Pichu. I'm Ashley and I am going to be your trainer. I want to be your friend also. Would you like that?" she asked the tiny mouse.

"Pichu!" it yelled before jumping into her chest to hug her.

"Awesome. Now, I'm not going to keep you in your pokeball, does that sound ok with you?"

"Pi Pichu" Pichu nodded to her.

Ashley picked up Pichu and put it on her shoulder, where it proceeded to hide behind her hair. "I'm going to go call my mom and let her know what happened."

Two hours after she left, she carried a sleeping Pichu and put it on her bed. She saw that May was reading a magazine dedicated to the latest Pokémon fashions.

"So how did it go?" May asked setting her magazine down.

"We both cried a lot, and my mom called my dad a stupid, ignoramus, pig headed idiot, who wouldn't harm a fly, who said his greatest claim to fame was being a dad. We both cried some more. We talked about how he probably knew he wasn't going to make it home, and how he prepared to grant my wish for a starter, when I was old enough to be a trainer."

"He loved you and your mom a lot if he went and did that, knowing he wasn't coming home."

"We know he did. We are grateful for what he did, it's just hard without him here. My mom is so pretty, and has a lot to give to someone special a try after my dad. He would want her to move on and be happy. She won't do it and it frustrates me sometimes. I remember him telling her shortly before he died, that he wanted her to promise him to find someone else if he passed. He kept his promise to get me a Pikachu for a starter even after he died and she can't keep one to him, when she swore she would. We fought about it again today. She knew as soon as she saw Pichu I would bring it up. This is really all we ever fight over. It makes me sad that she can't move on after my daddy died. He would want her to, I want her to. My uncle's friend Wallace adores her. He would make her so happy. Getting Pichu brought up a fight we haven't had in months." She said softly.

May had nothing to say so she just got up and hugged her friend. Ashley returned the hug and they just sat in silence for a while.

May said, "You know, you have a terrific set of tits. And that ass, you could bounce a quarter of it."

Ashley looked at her friend mortified. She moved her mouth soundlessly trying to figure out what to say until she saw May fall over laughing.

"You bitch!" she shouted in indignation, before she too fell over laughing at what she had said.

When they stopped laughing, May said, "Now that we have been sad and weepy, we get to go out and binge on ice cream and go shopping. Let's go!" she said as she grabbed Ashley, who had to grab a still sleeping Pichu, and run out the center to the shopping district in Slateport.

A very tired May and Ashley arrived back in their room close to midnight after an intense afternoon of shopping. The evening hours saw them attend a festival that the city had going on to celebrate the founding of the city. Both changed into PJs and were out almost immediately, but Ashley said before she fell asleep, "You're a great friend May."

The next morning the two woke up close to noon. After lunch they decided to get some training in before the contest tomorrow. They had both registered for the contest that day before heading out to the training fields.

"I think I should scan Pichu to find out what it knows."

"Pichu, it is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. This Pichu is female and has the ability Lightning Rod. It knows the moves: Thundershock, Sweet Kiss, Charm, Thunder Punch, and Volt Tackle."

"Dear god that man never did do anything half assed when it came to Pokémon" she said in awe of her tiny Pichu.

May could only nod in acceptance.

Pichu just stood there smiling everyone was looking at her.

After spending the afternoon and part of the evening training, they ate a quick dinner before they decided to figure out what they were going to wear for the contest tomorrow. When they picked their outfits, they went to bed excited for tomorrow.

The morning came quick for the two friends as they rushed off to the contest hall to get ready for their first contest.

A person from the Contest Committee came in and let everyone in the dressing room know that the contest started in 10 minutes.

Ashley was looking at herself in the mirror, wondering how she let May talk her into this.

"Stop picking at yourself. You look amazing. Everyone is going to be looking at you. I know a bunch of the boys in here are." May said with a wink.

Ashley could only sigh and shake her head. "May, the one they are looking at is you. You are the one with all the skin out."

"No, they are just looking at my boobs, they are drooling over you. You may be small, but you are a bombshell."

"We do our best and hopefully make it to the next round right?" Ashley said trying to change the subject on her appearance and what it may or may not be doing to the boys in the dressing rooms.

They sat together in the dressing room waiting for their name to be called to do their appeal. May was called up 5th and before she waked out, Ashley gave her a hug and told her she would be great.

May took a deep breath behind the curtain put on a smile and walked out to do her appeal. She was wearing a pink Arabian princess outfit with matching veil, and a gold chain around her waist with soft pink slippers to match. She got many looks from the males in the audience, as she had a good amount of cleavage showing, and her midriff was bare.

"Mudkip, take the stage!" she shouted.

Mudkip appeared in a shower of bubbles.

"Now Water Gun to destroy the bubbles!"

Mudkip shot out a small stream of water that popped the bubbles and left a small rainbow behind with the water in the air, and the spotlights on the stage.

"Now is time for the hard work we put in, Water Pulse!" she was hoping all the work they put in with Gyarados would pay off in this one move.

Mudkip launched the orb of water into the air, where it proceeded to pop and make it rain on the stage and Mudkip was playing in the puddles that formed.

May and Mudkip bowed after their performance and raced to the back to see how the judges said she did.

The MC Vivian asked the judges what they thought of the performances.

"May showed off how cute her water Pokémon was by having it play in the puddles it caused." Said Mr. Contesta.

"Remarkable." was all that Mr. Sukizo said.

"May did a wonderful performance and showed off the playfulness of her Mudkip." the local Nurse Joy said.

Ashley hugged and congratulated May on her performance. "You did so well. Water Pulse worked just how you wanted it to."

"Thanks. I need to have Mudkip learn some more moves, maybe Ice Beam or Rock Tomb."

"You did well. Aron can help teach Rock Tomb, and I can call my uncle for tips on Ice Beam."

"Thanks Ashley. I'm so grateful for you helping me out." May said.

Ashley waved it off. "We are friends. That is what we do for each other."

"Next up is Ashley Ketchum from Rustboro City!" MC Vivian said.

"Knock them dead girl!" May said.

Ashley took a deep breath and walked out of the curtain to a huge round of applause. It seems that these people who knew she was related to. She also heard a bunch of wolf whistles. She was wearing a red strapless dress that went to mid-thigh, with matching heels, and had her hair up in an elegant knot, with just simple make up and red lipstick. She felt she looked ridiculous, but with the way people were looking at her, she maybe had to thank May for her wonderful help.

"Torchic, let's go!"

Torchic came out in a wall of flames.

"Aerial Ace."

Torchic ran through the flames and they were being dragged behind her by the force of her attack. She made small designs with the flames before they dissipated.

"Double Flame Burst!"

Torchic launched a fireball towards the ceiling and then hit it with the other one causing black smoke to drift across the whole stage.

"Light it up with Ember!"

Torchic started to shoot Ember erratically in the smoke, making it seem like there was a volcano erupting in the background. When the smoke cleared Torchic was on Ashley's shoulder and they were waving to the crowd.

"Astonishing performance by newcomer Ashley Ketchum!" Vivian shouted

Ashley ran to the back and hugged May, thanking her for making her look so good.

"That was an amazing performance. That Torchic is very well trained to be able to use two Flame Bursts in quick succession." Said Mr. Contesta.

"Remarkable, simply remarkable." Droned Mr. Sukizo.

"That Torchic is really well raised. To use the smoke to create the feeling of an exploding volcano was delightful to see." Said Nurse Joy.

May and Ashley were jumping up and down in the back at the praise.

25 minutes later the appeals round was finished. They put up the 8 coordinators who would be moving on, and both May and Ashley made it to the second round. They hugged and screamed that they did it. They paired up the trainers and Ashley and May were on opposite brackets.

"See you in the finals May."

"I'll do my best to get there Ashley."

"Now we are adopting some of the changes made in Sinnoh as far as the battle round goes." Explained Vivian. "Coordinators will now be able to use a different Pokémon than they did in the appeal round. This will allow you to see even more beautiful Pokémon than ever before!" The crowd went nuts in response to this announcement.

"Starting off is Ashley from Rustboro, versus Jason from Slateport. Begin!"

"Pelipper, take flight!" Jason shouted.

A big blue and white pelican Pokémon came out and flew above the field.

"Gyarados, come on out!"

Gyarados came out of a fog to make it more dramatic. When the fog cleared Gyarados roared making the audience jump.

"Oh my! This is the first time I have ever seen a Gyarados used in a contest!" shout Vivian. "Begin!" the 5 minute time started going.

"Pelipper use Wing Attack!"

"Wait for it Gyarados," she said as she watched the Pokémon charge hers with glowing wings. As it got close Ashley yelled "Thunderbolt!"

Pelipper had nowhere to go and was fried by the attack and knocked out.

"Pelipper is unable to battle! Ashley won the match in 18 seconds! That has got to be a record!" shouted Vivian. The crowd cheered as Ashley and Gyarados bowed to the crowd before Gyarados was returned and she walked of the stage.

The other battles went by after hers. May, who had gotten much stronger training with Ashley and also her uncle when she was done with school, made it to the semi-finals with her Beautifly, before she was eliminated by a girl named Hannah with her Vaporeon, who placed top 16 in last year's Grand Festival.

"Let the finals begin with Ashley from Rustboro, and Hannah from Lavaridge Town! Begin!"

"Gyarados, let's go!"

"Vaporeon, let's make waves!"

"Vaporeon Ice Beam!"

"Flamethrower to counter!"

Gyarados launched a huge string of fire which overwhelmed the Ice Beam and crashed into Vaporeon. Not only was Vaporeon hurt, Hannah lost about a third of her total points.

"Hyper Beam Vaporeon!"

"Dragon Rage to block, then finish with Thunderbolt when it can move!"

Dragon rage stopped the Hyper Beam and caused a huge explosion in the center of the field where they met. Both coordinators lost points at the exchange. The Thunderbolt races through the smoke and hit Vaporeon so hard it was knocked into the wall and fell over unconscious.

"Ashley is the Winner by knock out with 1:34 remaining on the clock. Let's hear it for the Slateport City Contest winner!"

The crowd went ballistic as Ashley was handed her contest ribbon. She thanked the judges and Gyarados before returning her, and walking off stage. May was waiting for her with a big hug and Pichu who jump on her shoulder when they hugged.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it to the finals May" Ashley said.

"Don't worry about it. There are over a hundred left. I will get my five ribbons don't worry. You still have four more to get." May said as they were walking back to the Pokémon Center to change and go out.

They had a celebratory dinner where they both were hit on by guys at the restaurant who saw them at the contest. They thanked them for the compliments, but were not interested in going out with any of them. They got back to the Pokémon Center late after dinner, where they found out the next contest was in Verdanturf Town in two weeks. That gave them plenty of time to get to Mauville City to get Ashley's third badge, and get to Verdanturf to enter the contest.

They went to bed eager to start early tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley and May set off early the next morning for Route 110, hoping to get to Mauville within 2 days, so that they could travel quickly, but still be able to train for their badge and next ribbon.

They were two hours from Slateport, when a tall man in his early twenties yelled at them to stop. He was tall, about 6'4", with short blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket with a Nidoking on the back of it, underneath his jacket was a plain white shirt. Dark blue jeans and black combat boots completed his outfit. He had a group of 5 people dressed similarly to him, at his back.

"You're the girl who won the contest right?" he asked looking at Ashley.

"Yes. Can I help you?" she asked, confused why he was looking for her.

"I want to challenge you to a battle. To be more specific, I want to battle your Gyarados." He said while smirking at her.

"Um, we have a lot of traveling to do today, maybe later when we are closer to a Pokémon Center." Ashley said trying to turn him down nicely. She didn't want any of her Pokémon hurt so bad they needed a center right away. It would take time out of their way for the next contest.

"Hear that boys? Little Bitch is afraid to battle. I bet her uncle is the same way when I face him next week. A family of cowards." He then started laughing with his friends at Ashley.

"Don't say that about my uncle!" she screeched. "Why the hell would you want to battle a newbie if you are a champion caliber trainer? Is it because you know my uncle is going to destroy you and you need the confidence boost beating his niece to make you feel good?"

"What did you say?" he asked with a snarl.

"You heard me. If we battle you will destroy me. Do I care? No. Will my uncle when he finds out you were messing with me? Yes. He will humiliate you in front of the world if you don't back off and go away. Say you destroyed me in a battle I don't care. Let's go May." She said and started to walk down the path with May following behind.

"Nidoking, Sludge Bomb!"

Ashley and May jumped apart and missed the poisoned bombs.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" shouted Ashley.

"Battle me, or I will attack you again." He said in a cold dark voice.

"Hey man, don't you think that is a bit much? She's just a kid." Said one of the guys behind him.

"The bitch insulted me. She will battle, or she will get hurt."

"You do realize that you are going to be in some deep shit after this right?" May asked.

"Shut up slut! I know what the fuck I'm doing. This bitch is going to pay for what she said to me!" he screamed.

"Fine. Gyarados go." She said. She knew her Pokémon was going to be hurt. She knew Gyarados would forgive her for this battle with the asshole. Her uncle would take care of this guy later.

"Good. You can have the first attack." He said with a smirk.

"Dragon Rage!" she shouted.

Gyarados complies and sent out a huge blue beam at the Nidoking who was just standing in front of her looking bored. The beam struck and caused a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Nidoking was standing tall with only a few scuff marks on him from the attack.

"I see this thing has some power looking at Nidoking. How about you had it over after this battle so a real trainer can teach it."

"Never! She was the first Pokémon I ever caught! I would never ever let her go!" she screamed.

"I wasn't asking you to. I was telling you what is going to happen. That Gyarados will be mine shortly."

"Not going to happen asshole! Water Pulse!"

Nidoking was sent back a couple feet after the attack hit. He barely looked affected by the attack.

"Doesn't even know Hydro Pump yet. What the hell have you been teaching it?"

"May, I need you to call the police on the Pokenav. Don't let them see you do it. Tell them we are being forced to battle or we will be attacked, also say they want to take my Pokémon." She whispered to May

May nodded and slowly pulled out the Pokenav and hid it in her hands, hiding it from view. She put it up to her mouth like she was afraid for her friend, all the while she was telling the dispatcher what was happening. She was told it would be 10 minutes before they could be there. She was told to stall for time so they could be arrested.

"Nidoking, show them Rock Tomb!"

Nidoking stomped his foot and rocks started shooting out of the ground at high speed around Gyarados. Gyarados what hit and roared in pain as she was hit by all the rocks.

"Thunder it now!"

"Stop I forfeit! This isn't worth hurting my Pokémon!" she screamed as Nidoking was charging the attack.

"Do it anyways. Make it last. Show her not to mess with us anymore." He said with an evil smirk.

"Gyarados return!" she yelled as she retrieved her Pokémon could be hurt.

The explosion when the massive thunderbolt hit knocked May and Ashley of their feet and left them stunned.

"I guess they want to be attacked then. Nidoking use Sludge" before he could finish police cars pulled up and surrounded them.

"You called the cops!" he screamed.

"Return you Pokémon and put your pokeballs and weapons on the ground. We have you surrounded. If you do not comply, you will be fired upon." Said the police captain into the megaphone. His officers had them surrounded and all had service weapons trained on them, waiting for the order to fire.

"You'll pay for this bitch!" he screamed as he did as the officers stated. His buddies followed suit.

They were all arrested and taken by officers while they got a statement from Ashley and May.

"My Gyarados got hurt battling him. Is there any way we can get a ride to a Pokémon Center?" Ashley begged the captain.

"Sure." He called over an officer and told him to take them to the Pokémon Center in Mauville City to get her Gyarados looked at.

"Thank you so much sir." Ashley said.

"It's no problem. He is known as a bully who picks on weak trainers around here. Problem is, he is really strong. With this arrest he won't be able to challenge your uncle anymore, the attempted theft will see his Trainer's License revoked as well. We also have to look at if any of his Pokémon were stolen before from other trainer's like he was going to attempt from you."

"Is he going to be able to get out soon? He said he was going to make us pay for calling the cops." May chimed in.

"If convicted of attempted theft of a Pokémon, it is a mandatory 15 year sentence. With your statements, it should be a slam dunk to convict him. You won't have to worry." The captain reassured them.

"Thank you so much!" May and Ashley said as they got in the police cruiser so they could get taken to the Pokémon Center in Mauville to get treatment for Gyarados. 25 minutes later they were in the lobby waiting to hear how Gyarados was doing after her battle.

"Ashley Ketchum. Please report to the nurses station." Came over the loud speakers.

Ashley walked over and said, "Is my Gyarados going to be okay?"

Nurse joy looked at her and said, "Gyarados suffered from a severe internal wound on her abdomen. She is going to need to be inactive for at least a month before she can do anything like training again."

"She was bleeding on the inside?!" Ashley asked horrified about the injury her Pokémon suffered at the hands of that dickhole.

"Just a small bleed that I fixed. It is the heavy bruising around the bleed that is the problem. She is going to need to be in water the whole time she recovers. Do you have a place where that can happen? I can make arrangements to have her treated in Sootopolis City Gym. They have a large area for her to rest and recover in."

"My family has a huge lake on the property where we live. It's more than big enough. She won't be alone as my uncle has Pokémon who live there when he doesn't have them with him." She said. "Plus, my mom has some training taking care of injured Pokémon. She was training to become a nurse before my dad died. She was almost done."

"No problem then. Would you like to see her before she gets sent to your family?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes please." She said. She was led into the back in the large shallow pool they had in the back for water types. Ashley saw Gyarados who looked really tired and in some pain. Ashley ran up to her and hugged her and started to cry. "I'm so sorry you got hurt! It's all my fault!"

Gyarados just nudged her trainer very gently, and crooned. Showing her that she was not mad and everything was alright.

Ashley sniffed, and saw that Gyarados wasn't angry with her for getting hurt. "I'm going to have to send you home" she said sadly. "They said a month of taking it easy in plenty of water so you don't aggravate you injuries. My mom in going to make sure you get better. She is also going to spoil you rotten while you are there too." She said with a small smile at the end.

Gyarados just nodded her head and crooned as her trainer pet her. She would take it easy while she was there. That way she could come back as quick as she could to battle with her trainer so she can get stronger.

"Time to go I reckon" said Nurse Joy as she prepared to return Gyarados for transport. With one last wave from Ashley, she was returned to her pokeball. "I will make sure your mom has everything she needs to make sure Gyarados makes a speedy recovery."

Ashley could only nod her head. She was very sad her friend had to leave because she got hurt. She vowed she would get stronger so this would never happen again.

She called her mom to make sure she knew what she had to do to care for her Pokémon. Ashley told her she gave Gyarados one whole chicken every evening as a treat, she needed more protein in her diet than any of her other teammates. Her mother agreed to do this and told her not to worry about a thing. She would make regular trips to see Nurse Joy to make sure everything was going smoothly and would give her updates after every visit.

Her mother also decided to drop a bombshell on her. Her uncle was found by the paparazzi in Lumiose City when he was on a date with Diantha, the champion from the Kalos region. Ashley was surprised. She never thought she would see her uncle date. She remembered his rants about goldigging females when she was younger. Now her uncle was on a date? Although, now his very frequent trips to the Kalos region for "work" made sense. He had been going there regularly on his time off for a little over a year now. She supposed that is when they started dating and she informed her mother of her suspicions. She agreed and would ask him about it when she saw him next.

After she got off the phone with her mother, she went to find May so they could go out and find a place to train for her upcoming gym battle. She knew Wattson used electric and steel type Pokémon in his battles. She knew she would be using Torchic and Aron, both had attacks that would be super-effective on his Pokémon. She would want to use Gyarados as her back up for her Flamethrower, if the other two went down, but Treeko would have to deal with it if it came down to it. Pichu was far too young to battle yet.

May was found lounging in their rented room, reading a fashion magazine for coordinators. After asking if she wanted to help her train for her upcoming gym battle she agreed.

They were walking out to the practice field behind the Pokémon Center, when Ashley's name was called by a Surprising person, Wally. The pale sickly boy with green hair now looked much better. He was now slightly tan, and was wearing blue cargo shorts. Last she saw of him he was wearing think pants to keep him warm because he was always cold due to his illness.

"Wally! What are you doing here?" May asked bewildered. She heard her father mention that he might never be able to travel because of his illness. Her father wasn't sure if it was life threatening or not. His family never stated what he was ill with.

"I got better after an experimental medicine, and after I got Ralts. He was the one who made me feel better after the medicine put me in a lot of pain before it started working. I'm not cured yet, but they said I was strong enough to travel as long as I took careful measures not to push myself so hard, and take the medicine on a regular basis."

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy you are feeling better." Said Ashley.

"Thanks. We are in town visiting my aunt when I saw you guys walking back here. Ashley I challenge you to a battle!" he exclaimed with a determined glint in his eye.

"Deal. How many Pokémon you want to use?" she asked

"I only have Ralts right now. I've been working with him as much as I can. I think we will do pretty good against you."

"Since you are using your starter, I'll use mine as well. Torchic, battle time!" she exclaimed.

"Torchic!" she said as she exited her pokeball.

"Ralts, let's go!" Wally said as he released his starter.

"'We'll start this off Wally! Ember now!"

Torchic wasted no time in launching embers at her foe. Ralts dodged them before they hit by twisting and ducking under them.

"Fire back with Hidden Power!" Wally shouted to his Pokémon who was still dodging the embers and who was getting hit occasionally when he couldn't move fast enough.

Ralts channeled his energy and had orbs surrounding him until he had enough and launched them at Torchic.

"Protect!"

Torchic blocked the attack with her green protective dome that took the attack for her.

"Confusion now!"

Torchic was now suspended in the air by the attack and was grimacing in pain.

"Slam it now into the ground! Then Hidden Power!" he commanded.

Torchic was too confounded after hitting the ground that she wasn't able to dodge the attack. When the dust settled Torchic was struggling to stay standing.

"Torchic, you can do this! Just one more attack! Flamethrower! Give it all you got!" Ashley encouraged her Pokémon.

With one loud, "Tor Chic!" a massive wave of fire hit Ralts who was very tired from launching consecutive attacks. When the flames ended, Ralts was barely standing.

"Come on Ralts! I believe in you!" Wally shouted encouragement.

With one look at his trainer, Ralts burst into a bright white light. When it was over, a Kirlia stood in his place. While he looked more powerful now, he still looked very tired.

"We can finish this with one Attack Torchic! We have to make it count. Flame Burst!"

Torchic suddenly exploded in red energy before she launched her oversized fireball attack. Kirlia, being tired from battling and evolving, had no chance to dodge the attack and was knocked out after being hit with the larger than normal fireball.

Wally returned his newly evolved Kirlia and whispered his thanks for a battle well fought. He also told him how proud he was for evolving.

Torchic on seeing her victory, gave a cheerful cry before being engulfed in the same light Ralts was earlier. Combusken stood in her place now.

Pulling out her pokedex, she scanned Combusken and found out she learned Brick Break, and Double Kick after she evolved. Ashley gave her newly evolved Pokémon a hug, and told her how proud she was, and how she looked so pretty as a Combusken now.

Combusken could only return the hug as she was embarrassed about what her trainer said about her being pretty.

"Congratulations Ashley on your win and Torchic evolving." Wally said as he shook her hand.

"You to Wally. I was very surprised on how strong your Ralts was before he evolved. Keep doing what you're doing, and you might be the one to come out on top next time." She told him. She was very impressed with how well he battled. She didn't think he started really training Ralts until recently when his illness was made much better by his new medication.

"I got to go now, my parents are probably wondering where I am. When I get home I'm going to travel and beat the gyms. So you better watch out Ashley, I'm going to get all the badges and win the Ever Grande Conference."

"You'll have to beat me first then." She said with a smile.

"Count on it. Ashley, May, it was wonderful to see you again. I'll catch you later!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran to find his parents.

"He looks so much better!" exclaimed May. She couldn't believe the changes a few weeks could make.

"I know. If he gets healthier, he'll have all the ladies swooning at his feet" she said with a giggle. Laughing out right when May blushed.

"Come on, I have more training to do before my gym battle let's get to it" as she stepped into her trainer's box.

May sighed, sometimes her friend was too focused on training. Oh well she thought. She could use this time to get her other Pokémon ready for the next contest.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning saw Ashley and May in front of the Mauville Gym. Ashley took a deep breath before she walked into the gym for her battle. There was desk with a secretary working on a computer.

"Hello Miss, I'm here to challenge for a badge. Could you please tell me where I can find the gym leader?" Ashley asked.

"Through that door on the left sweetie." She replied.

"Thank you" May and Ashley said together.

"I know you can do this Ashley." May said as they walked in the door they were pointed to.

"I know I can do this too." Ashley said as she puffed up her chest, put her hands on her hips and turned her nose to the sky, only to burst out laughing as May poked her in the stomach. Both girl were laughing as they made it into the Gym's battlefield, where they saw an older chubby man with grey hair and a grey beard working on what appeared to be a robot of some sort in the corner.

"Um, hello sir. I'm here for a gym battle." Ashley said hoping to get his attention from his project.

He looked up and saw he had company and quickly stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands on his yellow trousers, and dusted off his black jacket.

"Hello girls." He said cheerfully. "Welcome to the Mauville Gym. I'm Wattson and I am the Gym Leader here."

"I'm Ashley and this is my friend May. I was hoping we could have a battle today."

"Of course you can. That's what I'm here for now." he said with a chuckle.

"Cool. How many Pokémon will we use?" Ashley asked.

"Three-on-three, and only you can substitute."

"Alright" Ashley said as she walked on to the challenger's side of the field, which she noticed was just a plain dirt field.

A referee came out and told both trainers to send out their first Pokémon.

"Magnemite, let's battle!" shouted Wattson as the grey round Pokémon with the single eye, magnets on the side of its body with what appeared to be a screw coming out of its head came out floating above the field.

"Combusken, let's go!" shouted Ashley as her newly evolved starter came out.

"Magnemite, use Supersonic to confuse Combusken!"

Magnemite fired off a pulse that was aimed at Combusken hoping to confuse it.

"Dodge and then use Flame Burst!" Ashley commanded.

Combusken dodged by jumping in the air as she charged up her fireball before she released it.

"Protect, then use Shock Wave!"

Magnemite blocked the incoming attack and released a wave of electricity.

"Protect!" Ashley shouted knowing that Combusken couldn't avoid the attack any other way.

Combusken blocked the attack, and before Ashley could give her another command, she was hit by a Tackle attack that Ashley never heard Wattson yell out.

"Shake it off and use Flamethrower!"

Quickly gaining her focus back, she launched a stream of flames that engulfed Magnemite before Wattson could counter it. When it ended, Magnemite was on the ground knocked out.

The referee declared the match in Combusken's favor, and ordered Wattson to send his next Pokémon out.

"Magneton, battle on." He said as he released a Pokémon that looked like a fusion of three of his first.

"Flamethrower again!" Ashley shouted, hoping to start off the battle with an advantage over the evolved form of Magnemite.

"Dodge, then Thunder Wave!"

Flamethrower missed and Combusken was hit with a jolt of electricity that paralyzed her.

"Good, now use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it!" Ashley shouted as a huge bolt of lightning was aimed for Combusken.

Combusken tried to dodge it, but it couldn't move due to paralysis. She was hit hard and knocked back closer to Ashley. She got up from the attack and looked winded. She was flinching every now and again due the electricity coursing through her body from the earlier Thunder Wave.

"Damn it. Brick Break!" shouted Ashley in frustration. This Magneton was tough.

Combusken charged up her fist and ran at her opponent, hoping to deliver the supper effective move.

"Thunderbolt again!" shouted Wattson.

Another bolt of lightning was shot at Combusken, only this time she was able to dodge it and nail her opponent in the face with the fighting type move.

"Sonic Boom"

Combusken was hit before she could get out of the way and was knocked out.

"Good job girl. Take a long rest. Aron, come on out!"

Aron appeared on the field ready to battle.

"Start things off by using Rock Tomb!"

"Dodge it Magneton, then use Sonic Boom!" Wattson countered.

Magneton was able to dodge all but one of the rocks that shot up and surrounded it. It launched a pulse of energy in return for the rocks which Aron was able to avoid.

"Thunder Wave!"

"Use Dig to avoid it!"

Aron dug under the attack and was able to hit Magneton when he surfaced.

"Good job Aron! Use Rock Tomb one more time to trap Magneton."

This time Magneton was unable to get out of being trapped in a new rock formation that sprung from the ground and trapped it.

"Sonic Boom to break the rocks now!" Shouted Wattson as he feared that if he couldn't get his pokemon out, it would be over.

Magneton started to shoot out Sonic Booms that were wearing the rocks out on its prison.

"Use Bulldoze to finish it now Aron"

Aron stomped his foot and sent a wave of energy through the ground that destroyed the rocks holding Magneton, and pounded into it. Magneton was knocked out and buried under rocks from the destroyed prison.

"You are doing really good Ashley. Now to face my best. Manectric, finish her off!"

A blue and yellow wolf-like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Aron use Rock Tomb again!"

"Dodge it, then use Shock Wave!"

Manectric proved how fast it was by dodging all the rocks and launched a wave of electricity before Aron could dodge, he was hit.

"Hold Tough Aron! Bulldoze!" she shouted to her Pokémon who looked to be smarting from the electric attack.

Manectric was not quick enough to dodge all the attack, but it did avoid most of the damage.

"Thunder Wave!"

"Dig to avoid it!" Ashley franticly shouted. She couldn't afford to lose Aron right now.

Aron was able to barley dodge the attack and was able to score a glancing hit when Manectric tried to dodge.

Ashley could see that Aron was getting tired. This Manectric was almost too fast for him to hit. She needed a way to slow it down for her to hit full on with one of Aron's ground attacks.

"Quick Attack Manectric!"

It started to speed towards Aron who didn't looked like he could get out of the way or dig his way out.

"Iron Defense" Ashley shouted.

Aron got a metallic sheen that covered him right before he was hit. Manectric bounced off and looked to have taken damage, while Aron looked to be okay.

"Flamethrower!" Wattson yelled.

Aron was hit almost point blank by the fire attack and was knocked out. Being tired from two tough opponents, the fire attack was too much for him.

Ashley returned him and thanked him profusely for a job well done. She knew she had to use Treeko now. If Pichu were older and more experienced, she would be perfect to battle. Her Lightning Rod ability would only power her up if hit with an electric attack.

"Treeko, I choose you!"

Treeko came out ready to battle. He stared down the panting Manectric, who had taken some serious damage battling Aron.

"Bullet Seed! Don't let it get away from you!" Ashley shouted. She wanted to end it quick before Treeko could be hit by a Flamethrower.

"Quick Attack to dodge it, then attack!" shouted Wattson. He too wanted to end it quick. He wasn't sure how much more punishment Manectric could take.

Manectric kept dodging the seeds but wasn't able to get any closer to Treeko, as Ashley was directing where he should aim.

"Energy Ball!"

The ball was launched quickly and Manectric was unable to dodge in time. It was pushed back and was breathing very hard now. Treeko was panting a little from using a continuous barrage of seeds to keep his opponent at bay.

"Flamethrower"

A scorching hot flame was launched and almost completely avoided by Treeko. His right leg was hit and now he was limping.

Ashley growled in frustration. This was going to limit his speed and right now that wasn't good. She needed to do something, and do it quick.

"Quick Attack into Flamethrower!" Wattson yelled hoping to end the attack with one move.

Ashley looked around the field looking for something to dodge the attack when she saw one of Aron's holes from his Dig attack.

"Into the hole Treeko, then use Energy Ball."

Treeko avoided the attack and hit Manectric with the grass attack, which finally put Manectric down.

The referee declared Ashley the winner of the match.

Wattson walked up to her and presented her with the Dynamo Badge.

"Congratulations. You did an excellent job in our match. I wish you good luck in all you future matches." He said as he shook her hand.

"Thank you. This has been my hardest battle ever." Ashley replied. She didn't count that asshole who attacked here a match.

"The gym leaders only get harder from here."

"I know sir. I'll train to beat them don't you worry about that. After all, I need all 8 badges so I can win the Ever Grande Conference."

"That's what I like to hear. Confidence. Don't become arrogant, someone is always stronger than you." he parted those words of wisdom onto her.

"I know sir. That is why I train to be the best. So no one is stronger than me."

"Good luck child, and don't forget, your Pokémon are the ones who make you strong!"

"I know sir. Thanks!" Ashley shouted as her and May left the gym to get her Pokémon healed.

"Great job Ashley! I knew you could do it!" May said as they sat in the lobby waiting for Ashley's team to be healed.

"Thanks. He was really strong." She said while she pet a sleeping Pichu in her lap. She was tired from watching all the excitement of the battle today.

They decided to head off for Verdanturf Town today, and camp on the way. They decided the sooner they get there the more they can practice for the contest.

Twenty minutes later they were heading to the local Poke Mart. They needed some more medicine and food for the Pokémon. May saw some more Ball Capsules for contests, and they both bought a few new ones to use for the next contest. As they were leaving, a group of local boys were giving them some wolf whistles. One of them even asked May on a date. She politely declined and walked away as quick as possible.

Ashley used this to tease her until they managed to leave Mauville and make it out to Route 117. May was very embarrassed at some of the very suggestive things Ashley was saying.

"I hope you aren't going off personal experience Ashley. Some of those things would be pretty frisky." May said after she had enough of being teased.

Ashley was left gaping.

"I mean taking a boy and making out in the movies while everyone is around and possibly more than that. I had no idea public affection is what gets you going."

Ashley had stopped walking at that point and could only stare open mouthed at May. She took a few suggestive innocent comments, and made it sound like she liked public sex! How she had corrupted this innocent girl. She was so proud.

May just laughed as she ran away from Ashley. Ashley's brain finally allowed her to move where she chased after May shouting things no young woman should be saying.

They were stopped when they saw a building which had a large field behind it, with a very large pond. On the front of the building it had a sign that read "Pokémon Daycare". Both girls were very intrigued by that. Ashley could remember something about daycares from her uncle but couldn't be sure.

They decided to check it out and see what it was all about. They went inside and saw that it was a very neat office with all different Pokémon pictures on the wall. Ashley figured they were from all the Pokémon they had taken care of. A man came in from a door that led outside wearing grey overalls with a white shirt.

"Hi there ladies. You interested in leaving a Pokémon for us to raise for you for a while?" he asked.

May nudged Ashley so she would be their spokeswoman. "Um, we were wondering exactly a Pokémon daycare was. We have never seen one before." She said before shooting a glare at a smiling May.

"Well we raise a Pokémon for a trainer who may not have time to do it for themselves. Usually we get Pokémon from people who have to work during the day, that way they don't get behind in training."

"Oh. Do you get very many traveling trainer's Pokémon?" May decided to ask this time.

"We get a few. Usually from trainers who have more than six Pokémon. That way the extras get training so they don't fall behind their other team mates. Now we have a strict "No Evolution Policy". We will not evolve your Pokémon for you. All Pokémon who are left here are given an Everstone so they can't evolve. We feel that evolution should happen when the trainer is present." He explained.

"That sounds about right. I know I would be upset if my Pokémon evolved and I wasn't there." Said Ashley agreeing with the policy.

"Is there any other services you do?" asked May.

"Well, we are an unofficial breeding area. Sometimes trainers who leave two Pokémon, sometimes and egg is found. We alert the owner of this and they usually take the egg and find a good home for it. Here, follow me." He said as he started walking in another door with a very large electronic lock on it. He swiped a card against it, then he punched in a code and the door opened. Inside the girls gasped. There were dozens of different Pokémon eggs, of all different colors and patterns.

There was one egg that was all by itself on a wall labeled abandoned.

"Why is that egg all alone in the abandoned section?" asked May.

"Like I said we inform the trainer their Pokémon had an egg. They don't always want it. When that happens, we try our best to find good homes for them." He explained.

"You don't keep them?" asked Ashley.

"No. If we did, we would have many Pokémon who would belong to us. We don't have the resources to keep that many. I wish we could, but it is impossible." He said with a small sigh at the end.

May was looking at the crème colored egg that was all alone. ""Did you find a home for this one yet?" she asked.

"Unfortunately not. We aren't quite sure where that egg came from. We couldn't find who had it, so we don't know what will hatch from it. Depending on what it is, we may never find a home for it."

May looked horrified at that. This little egg might never find a home because people won't want the Pokémon that was in it. She learned from Ashley, who had very cute Pokémon that she liked, but she babied her monster of a Gyarados. Ashley had told her about her dad's Gyarados and why she wanted one, but she also said it didn't matter what the Pokémon looked like, she would love them all. From the smelliest and foulest Muk, to the beautiful Altaria. Ashley would love them all. May was starting to feel that way herself. While all her Pokémon now were cute, or in the case of Beautifly, gorgeous, she knew Mudkip's evolutions weren't what people would call beautiful. They were powerful yes, but in most people's eyes, ugly.

"I'll take the egg." She said. At the man's questioning look she quickly added, "I don't care what it would become, I would love it for who it was." She was hoping she didn't com e off sounding like a crazy person. She saw Ashley give her a thumbs up at her desire to give it a good home.

The man thought for a moment, and said "Let me talk to the manager for a bit, and we will see what we can do." He ushered them out of the room and had them sit down in the front room where they came in and went in another door that led to an office.

"Do you really want the egg May? We had a whole six month course on how to care for them in school." Ashley asked her.

"That's what I have you for. You can make sure I do the right things. I don't want the egg to be unwanted just because no one will know what it is until it hatches. That's not a fun way to start a life." She responded back.

"That's just the thing I wanted to hear." Said a woman wearing the same thing as the man from earlier.

"Um, hello" May said with a small blush on her cheeks from being overheard talking to Ashley.

"Hello there to yourself. I just had John come in and ask if the abandoned egg could be given to a trainer. I didn't know what to say until I talked to you myself. From what you said to your friend, I'll be more than happy to let you have that egg. I know you will treat it right." She said with a big grin on her face.

"Thank you so very much!" May said with a huge smile. "I promise to take excellent care of it."

"I'm sure you will, follow me. We need you to get outfitted with an incubator and give some tips to take care of it." She said.

May then spent the next hour being told how to care for the egg. She learned that she would need to keep it in the incubator at all times unless it was being examined by Nurse Joy. She also learned that she would have to be the first thing her Pokémon sees when it hatches. May took very careful notes on how to care for it, with Ashley chiming in that she would do all she could to make sure May did an "eggcelent" job. May could only groan at the bad pun.

May received the egg in the incubator, thanked the daycare employee's and head out toward Verdanturf Town for the next contest.

Ashley was explaining how her class had taken care of an egg that was donated to the school, so they would have a Pokémon for the students to battle with. She explained that for the first month of life, the baby Pokémon can't battle, as their skin and bones are hardened to be able to take attacks. This finally answered May's unasked question why Pichu only got very, very light training. She didn't want Pichu to get hurt or cause issues with her development.

They stopped and had lunch where Ashley explained about how they took care of the egg, and how it had hatched into a Whismur. She then explained how to care for a newly hatched Pokémon, how they only got soft food for the first week, then they could eat regular Pokémon food. May was worried it might be too much work for her, but Ashley patiently told her she would help her with anything she needed.

After lunch, Ashley consulted the Pokenav and saw they were about a day away at the pace they were going.

They continued on for another 2 hours, before they saw a group of trainer's cheering as a Pokémon battle commenced.

May and Ashley went up to the group and asked what was going on. One of the guys in the crowd said some guy named Drew was battling Kevin, the local undefeated trainer. They made it to the front seeing a green haired boy about May's height, with a purple button up shirt over a black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black shoes, battling with a Roselia, against an older teen with short black hair, with a white tank, black cargo shorts, and white shoes, battling with a Tauros. From what she could see, the Roselia was on its last legs, while the Tauros was looking fine.

"Hyper Beam now Tauros!" the teen named Kevin shouted.

"No!" was all the green haired boy could say before his Pokémon was struck with the huge beam of energy and knocked out.

"Good job Tauros, return." The older boy said. "You put a really good battle kid. I haven't battled that hard in a while." He said complimenting his opponent.

"Thanks." He quietly said while flipping his hair out of his face.

"You come around here again I will be more than happy to battle you. I like having tough opponents."

"Yeah maybe" the green haired boy said as he left, giving May and Ashley a look before he left and continued on his way.

"Anyone else want to battle?" he said looking at the assembled group.

"I will!" Ashley quickly said.

Kevin turned to look at her, looked her up and down and smiled. "I would love to have a battle with a pretty lady like you." he gave a roguish smile.

Ashley blushed very faintly as she got into position, trying to ignore his compliment.

"One-on-one okay with you pretty lady?"

Ashley nodded as she released Treeko to battle.

"A Treeko huh? Go Lapras!" he shouted as he released the water/ice type.

Ashley quickly scanned it with her pokedex never seeing one before. She saw it was a beautiful Pokemon who looked like an aquatic dinosaur, with four large flippers and a grey shell on its back, with its blue and crème body with a long neck and a horn on the top of its head.

"You can have the first move!" he called across the field.

"Treeko, use Bullet Seed!"

"Ice Beam front!"

The Ice Beam was used to create a wall that stopped the Bullet Seed from getting close.

"Water Pulse now!"

"Counter with Quick Attack!"

Treeko used his move to get out of the way of the water and charged Lapras.

"Protect"

Treeko bounced off the shield and jumped back, wary of a counter attack.

"Your Treeko is well trained to know to look for a counter attack after Protect." He complimented.

"Thank you. Treeko use Bullet Seed again!"

"Ice Beam again!"

"Quick Attack to get around and launch Energy Ball!"

"Sheer Cold."

Before Treeko could launch his attack he was frozen over and knocked out.

"You did a good job. Using an instant knock out move may have been a bit much for this battle. You're a new trainer aren't you?"

"Yeah. I've been traveling for a month and a half." She said.

"You did really well. How many badges you got?"

"I have three."

"You are way ahead of the game. Most people right now only have one, two at the most." He complimented.

Ashley blushed. Up close she could see that he was muscular, and his tank did little to hide it.

"So where are you and you friend headed?" he asked.

"Verdanturf Town for the contest they are going to have there." Ashley said, not looking at him directly.

"I am from Verdanturf. Great place, lots of flowers. You guys will like it."

"I'm sure we will." May said finally getting into the conversation. She was smirking at Ashley who still had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I wish you both well in your contests, and Ashley good job on the battle. If you come around here again look me up. We can have a battle and maybe dinner afterwards." He said as he started to walk away.

Ashley could only nod in response as May led her away.

When they were a distance away from the group, May said, "The hottie asked you out! You should totally go out with him."

"I don't know anything about him! He could be a total weirdo." She mumbled out annoyed that May was going on about this.

"You are just a chicken. He was so dreamy. Did you see his muscles? He has to work out a lot. He also had really strong Pokemon. He must take care of them really well" May was going on and on.

"I get it. If we see him again, I might go out with him. Might being the Key Word. Now I'm done talking about this."

"Fine. We should find a place to camp soon. I'm getting tired, and I don't want to set camp up in the dark." May said. She was grumpy Ashley didn't want to talk about Kevin anymore.

An hour later they found a clearing near s small stream and set camp there. They fed themselves and their pokemon before deciding to turn in for the night so they could start out at first light tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning after a quick breakfast they set off hoping to reach Verdanturf before lunch time if they traveled quickly.

They ran into the green haired boy who they saw lose with the Roselia yesterday to Kevin's Tauros about two hours after they set off.

"Hey, you're Drew right?" asked Ashley.

Hey gave them an annoyed look before nodding his head in confirmation.

"So what you headed to Verdanturf for?" Ashley asked trying to start a conversation.

"Contest" he said as he flipped his hair out of his face.

"Cool. We are too. Do you have any ribbons yet?" asked May.

"I have not had the opportunity to win one as of yet, but that will change at the Verdanturf Contest." He said keep his answers short.

May thought he was still upset about losing his battle yesterday. How he would be mad the next day was beyond her.

"We both entered the Slateport Contest. Ashley here won it." May said trying to find some common ground with their fellow coordinator.

"She won a contest?" he said snidely. "She looks like she needs to be in elementary school."

"Just because I'm short, doesn't mean I can't win a contest." Ashley protested.

"You don't look like you have the grace to even be in one, let alone win one. I bet the competition was weak."

"She beat a girl who placed Top 16 at last year's Grand Festival. Have you done that?" snarled May. She was getting irritated by this guy belittling her friend.

He could only send May a glare before he challenged Ashley to a battle.

"Uh, sure. I mean if you really want to."

"I'll show you that you are nothing but a fraud and should never enter another contest again." He growled out.

"Listen asshole! I don't know what your problem is, but I've never met you before today. You have no need to be a dick to me." Ashley shouted back.

"It's no class idiot barbarian trainers that are ruining contests for true coordinators like me. You took a ribbon that should have gone to a coordinator!" he shouted.

"There is no law that says I can't be both a trainer and a coordinator. There are lots of people who do it." She argued back.

"Are we going to battle or not?" he demanded.

"If you want to battle me, you are going to have to do it in the contest. Other than that, I want nothing to do with a dick like you. If you can't see that if trainers want to do contests, they can. They aren't just exclusive to coordinators. Let's go May." She said as she and May quickened their pace to leave Drew behind.

"Be that way! I'll show you when I crush you in the battle round!" he shouted after them.

"That guy is a dick" May said.

This caused Ashley to burst out laughing. "I bet he is all high and mighty because he couldn't hack trainer battles. They are different and challenging, sure. Trainer battles are about strategy and power, and how you use them. Contests are about beauty and showing off how good a Pokemon looks."

"I know battling you is different than the other coordinators in Slateport and even school." May replied.

"He is a dick."

"Yup."

"Mmkay"

This caused both girls to laugh as they each did their best Drew impressions until they decided to have a quick lunch.

Three hours after lunch, they saw the outskirts of Verdanturf Town. They rushed to the Center to rent rooms before they were all booked up before the contest. After healing their pokemon, and Ashley feeding Pichu. They went to look for the contest hall so that they could register. After wandering the small town for a bit, they found it and registered with a member of the contest committee.

They heard that the tunnel that would have connected Verdanturf to Rustboro was almost complete. There was just a huge boulder in the way blocking the path from being completed.

Ashley remembered that her grandpa scrapped the Devon Project after it was shown that it was causing problems for the wild Pokemon. She remembered how upset people were when he canceled it. He said as long as it caused issues for Pokemon, he wouldn't complete it.

They heard a man from here was doing it slowly, so he didn't disturb the Pokemon. This rock was the only thing preventing it from allowing travelers by.

Ashley thought maybe she could destroy the boulder with Combusken, or Tyrunt if she had her. She figured she could try while she was here. There was still 10 days until the contest. Her and May needed to do something other than train until the contest started.

They went back to center where there was a message for Ashley to call home on one of the video phones when she had the chance.

Ashley called her mom to see what was wrong. It wasn't like her mom to leave a message when she could call her Pokenav.

"Hi darling!" Delia said as she saw that it was her daughter calling.

"What's wrong mom?" she said hoping nothing bad happened.

"Nothing dear!" she said as she saw the worry on Ashley's face. "Your grandfather said he had someone who was ready to go with you now. He said they were done studying your Tyrunt."

"Yes! I was just thinking about using Tyrunt to break a boulder in the Rusturf Tunnel. They said there is only a big boulder in the way that is blocking the path home."

"Are you sure your Pokemon can break it?"

"That is what we will find out. I would think so. They have really strong attacks, and Combusken could probably break it by herself if she tried hard enough."

"Well your grandpa was here earlier and he may have dropped something off for you…." she trailed off.

"Please send me Tyrunt! I need to work with her. It could be my next badge on the line, or this next contest." Ashley blabbered.

"I will send her over when we are done talking. Just so you know, your uncle wasn't on a date with Diantha."

"Really? From the pictures it sure looked like a date to me." Ashley said.

"He said it wasn't a date, because he asked her to marry him."

"No Way! He didn't!" she screamed.

"I kid you not. She said yes by the way as well. No, the most shocking thing of all, is that Diantha is pregnant."

"Holy shit! Uncle Steven doesn't kid around, does he? Wife and kid coming around the same time."

"Language! Yes, he does work fast. Your grandpa was very happy his irresponsible son was going to have the supervision he desperately needs to curb his stupid idiotic tendencies. She is 8 weeks along, so in 7 months we will have a new member of the family."

"I'm so happy for him. He needs someone to make sure he isn't stupid anymore. I mean really, he collects rocks for a hobby." She deadpanned at the end.

"Those rocks help out at Devon."

"He collects rocks for himself. At least we know why he was spending so much time in the Kalos region."

"Yes, I wish he would have told me and your grandpa sooner. He said he didn't want anyone to know until he was sure she was the girl for him." Delia said.

"Mom, he didn't tell you he was seeing anyone until after he knocks a girl up, and asks her to marry him."

"To be fair to them, he asked her to marry him before he found out he is going to be a dad. He left earlier today for Lumiose City, where he plans to spend some time there with her. He doesn't have a challenger for a couple months, seeing as no one has been able to beat the Elite 4 for a little while. The last challenger he was supposed to have got arrested for attacking you, and let's say your uncle was less then pleased. He said something about evisceration and a rusty spork." Delia said.

"Idiot. When's the wedding?"

"A month in Laverre City where she is from. They have this huge tree in the center of the city. The Gym is built into it. From what your uncle says, they use the Fairy type. You have to be there no buts about it. May is invited as well."

"I know I have to be there. I have to make sure he goes through with it! I have to ask May about going, I'm sure her parents will say yes. We can catch Pokemon while we are there!" she said happily.

"Of course, thinking about Pokemon. Why am I not surprised?"

"I have one condition though mom." Ashley said seriously.

"What condition would that be?"

"I want you to have a date. Before you interrupt, I know Wallace would love you to be his date."

"Just think about it. It has been 8 years. I love you. Please send Tyrunt over."

"I love you too sweetie. I will think about it. One minute and she'll be there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

One minute later Tyrunt came over the transfer system. Ashley was overjoyed at all the news. She was going to get an aunt and a cousin. She hoped it would be a little girl. Uncle Steven knew how to throw the best tea parties. She ran to the room to share her news with May. She would need to get permission to go to the wedding in the Kalos region.

She found May just about to leave and get some food from the cafeteria when she told her the news. She too was excited about her uncle becoming a dad and getting married. She was fond of the man after spending a couple weeks at Ashley's house. He helped her a lot with her training. She said she would call her parents later and ask. They spent the rest of the evening discussing what the wedding might be like, what Pokemon they might find around the area the wedding was in, and what they would wear.

In the morning after the night of good news, May had gotten permission to go as long as she got a full list of where they would be going and doing. Ashley promised them her mom would send them the information and that they wouldn't have to worry about providing anything. They would be going on the Devon Corporation's private jet to Kalos, and take a car to Laverre City. Her parents said they would contact Delia to get all the information.

After squealing in excitement for 20 minutes, they decided to get their training done for the day. Ashley reintroduced Tyrunt after taking her team to meet her once while they were in Rustboro. Pichu, having not met her before, being small, and Tyrunt looking scary with her huge teeth, Ashley was concerned Pichu would be afraid of her. Pichu ended up riding on her back for most of the training time if she could get away with it. Ashley was relieved she wouldn't have problems integrating Tyrunt on her roster. While Ashley was gone, her uncle taught her Earthquake, and Rock Smash. Rock Smash being really helpful for the Rusturf Tunnel.

The end of the day saw them entering the tunnel to look for the boulder blocking the path for travelers. They found it and they weren't kidding when they said it as huge. It was 15 feet high, 10 across and had to have weighed 40 tons.

"Do you think Tyrunt can break it?" May said skeptically.

"We'll find out. Tyrunt Rock Smash!"

Tyrunt smashed into the boulder with glowing claws to make a huge dent in it. She did it again and again. She did it for 10 minutes straight before Ashley told her to stop. The boulder had a lot of damage done to it. There was a crack going from top to bottom, and Tyrunt had managed to make a hole about six feet deep, and four wide.

"Take a break Tyrunt. Let's see what Aron can do. Iron Head."

Aron with his glowing head rammed the rock. He made the crack wider the more he smashed against it. A Bulldoze attack clear away some of the smaller rocks that were accumulation around the boulder as they broke it down. After 15 minutes of a combination of Iron Head and Bulldoze, the hole was now 11 feet deep, with a crack that had light showing through, meaning the rock was almost broken.

Ashley decided that they could continue tomorrow so her team could get some rest. Combusken had tried to smash the rock with Brick Break, but hurt her hand. Ashley realized that she didn't have the right attack for the job at the moment.

After making sure everyone was ok, Ashley and May walked and saw a movie that was playing at the local theater. It was an action flick that coincidentally, starred her future aunt in the lead role of a woman who explores lost tombs with her trusty Gardevoir. She had to stop a group who wanted to use a special key during the planetary alignment, which would give them control over time.

Ashley and May enjoyed the movie and both agreed she was very pretty and that her uncle was a lucky man.

The next day after training, they went back to finish the boulder off. Ashley was going to use the same method she used yesterday. Have Tyrunt start, and have Aron finish and clean up. An hour later, all that was left of the boulder was a small rock about 3 feet high that they decided to leave on the side as a sign that the rock that was there, was no longer. After thanking her very tired Pokemon, she took them to the center to have them treated. When she mentioned why they were so tired to Nurse Joy, a man sitting in the lobby using the phone, ran up to her and twirled her around the lobby after he heard what she did. He explained that he was digging the tunnel by hand so that he could come and go to see his girlfriend, who lived in Verdanturf, while he lived in Rustboro. He was so happy he gave her the TM for Dark Pulse. He said he had already used it and she was welcome to it. Ashley tried to say it wasn't necessary but he wouldn't listen. All she could do was say thanks as he left.

"What is a TM?" asked May.

"A Technical Machine, TM for short, automatically teaches a certain move to a pokemon. Back in the day they could only be used once, now they can be used as many times as you want." Ashley explained.

"Do you have any besides the one you just got?"

Ashley thought for a second, then facepalmed.

"What is it?" asked May.

"I have a TM case with TMs in it that my grandpa gave me for my birthday this year. How in the hell could I have forgotten that." She moaned.

"Which ones do you have?"

"Let's see. I have: Attract, Rest, Double Team, Toxic, Light Screen, Reflect, Hyper Beam, Charge Beam, and now Dark Pulse. I can't believe he gave me Hyper Beam. That one is really expensive."

"You do realize that your grandpa can afford it right?" May deadpanned.

Ashley could only nod her head and blush.

"Well I see he went for defensive moves over offensive when he made his selection." May continued smirking at her friends blush.

"I may have once said when I was little that I only needed attacks. Defensive moves were babies, and I'm not a baby. I can't believe he remembered that."

May just started laughing at her friend. From what she had observed in traveling with her, that is something she could picture Ashley saying with a stubborn little pout on her face.

"Fine. BE that way. I was going to let you use them, but I guess not." Ashley said as she turned her nose to the air and started walking away.

May could only laugh harder as this adorable display by her friend. She would file this away for later blackmail material. She would also think about the adorable comment as well. She was pretty sure she liked boys. No she was sure she liked boys, maybe.

Ashley started to laugh to. They spent the rest of the night going over their pokedex to see who could learn what TM that Ashley had. They would use them tomorrow before training that way they would have a chance to practice them. The TMs would give them the knowledge, but the Pokemon still had to master the move.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning saw May and Ashley put the TMs to use. May's Torchic learned Attract and Double Team, Beautifly learned Toxic, Hyper Beam, and Light Screen, and Mudkip learned Rest.

Ashley taught Combusken Attract, and Double Team, Tyrunt learned Dark Pulse, Treeko got Toxic, and Pichu learned Light Screen, Double Team, and Charge Beam.

Ashley had decided that she was going to use Pichu in her appeal round in this contest so that she could get some experience. She was now almost old enough to battle, and she could now last longer in training, and she was getting over the habit of her species to shock themselves when surprised or scared. She was going to put more time into coming up with a routine for Pichu to do that wouldn't rely on her coming out of a pokeball. While she didn't mind going in, Ashley refused to put her in one unless it was for a check-up that could be better done in her ball.

May and Ashley worked with their pokemon to master their new moves and came up with some routines for the contest. Mudkip even learned Dig and Rock Tomb by learning from Aron. Ashley was convinced he was going to evolve soon. She was planning on using him in the battle rounds if she made it that far.

The day of the contest saw May and Ashley in the changing rooms getting ready. May decided her Arabian Princess outfit was the one she was going to wear in all her contests, while Ashley had decided to go with a yellow spaghetti strapped sundress to better match Pichu as she wasn't coming out of a pokeball. She decided to leave her hair hanging straight which fell to her mid back, so Pichu could jump out of it to make her entrance.

They both noticed Drew was giving them dirty looks, but saw that he kept staring at May's chest on more than one occasion. Ashley teased May because she had another follower in the Church of May's Cleavage. May then just calmly replied she was jealous of her "assets". Ashly retorted she wouldn't be able to stand if hers were that big. May just laughed picturing the site of her friend trying to stand, but the weight on her chest preventing that from happening.

The contest started, and Drew was the first one to come out. He put on a good performance with his Roselia, which had the girls questioning if that was his only Pokemon.

May was the first to go out and put on a show. She had Torchic use Attract and Ember to put on a shooting gallery, where Torchic would destroy the hearts with Ember to create pink sparkles. She finished by using Double Team and Flamethrower to make design both real and imaginary with the illusion clones. She was given an explosive round of applause and was praised greatly by the judges for her creativity and execution.

Ashley gave her a hug as soon as she left the stage and said it was amazing. She had seen them practice it during their training, but today it was flawless. Ashley could understand what the teachers at the training school had said that she was a natural coordinator.

Ashley was the last one selected to give her appeal round. She gave May a hug and was wished good luck. Before she walked out on stage. She gave Pichu a hug and told her it didn't matter how the performance went, she was proud of her. She then put her behind her hair so she could jump out.

She was announced as the Slateport City Contest winner and then given the Ok to start her performance.

"Pichu, come out!"

Pichu jumping out of her hair surprised a lot of people. Normally, they are released from the pokeballs with seals on them to boost their appearance. Such a simple entrance was a major surprise for a lot of people.

"Start things off with Double Team!"

Soon a dozen Pichus were zipping around the stage trying to catch each other.

"Attract!"

Soon the stage was flooded with pink hearts that wound around each other like a small tornado.

"Thundershock!"

The electricity from the small electric attack raced up all the hearts destroying the illusions, and causing the real ones to dissolve in a mist that washed over the stage.

"Now to finish Pichu. Light Screen twice!"

The judges were as confused as to why Pichu was building two Light Screens in front of the other. They got their answer when Ashley ordered Pichu to use Charge Beam to hit her reflective screens. The beam of electricity was bounced all the way to the top and then burst shower the stage with yellow sparkles.

Ashley was given a reaction that mirrored May's, and received just as glowing comments from the judges.

Ashley was embraced by May and told how wonderful she did and gave Pichu a hug telling how cute she was. They could both see the look of loathing that Drew was giving them knowing his was outdone by a "lowly" trainer. He gave them one last glare before he stalked off somewhere to brood while they waited for the judges to decide the 8 coordinators for the battle round.

May knew she and Ashley would make it to the next round. She was wondering if she would have to battle Ashley first. She hoped not. She knew Ashley was a strong trainer, she wasn't as good of a contest battler. She preferred to go with her battle strategies, than to gracefully dodge moves to decrease her opponent's points. That was where she would have to beat her in if she did battle her. She hoped she wouldn't see her until the finals.

Before May could think about facing Ashley more, they announced who would be going on to the next round. Ashley and her made it for sure, 5 people she didn't really pay attention too, and Drew to the last spot. She hoped Ashley battled him to knock him down a peg. He was too arrogant for not having any credentials to back him up.

Ashley joined her after calling her mom real quick to let her know how the contest was doing. This one wasn't being televised as a bigger contest taking place is Mossdeep City, presided over by Contest Champion Wallace. Ashley found out she was battling Drew in the first round. May had some girl named Tracey from Mauville City.

Ashley was the first match and she couldn't be happier. She was going to show that arrogant prick who's boss, and show him that it didn't matter if she wasn't a full time coordinator, she could do contests just as well as he could. Well, she did them better, considering she had a ribbon and he didn't.

Drew and Ashley took their places and called out their Pokemon when told to start. Drew called out his Roselia, all but confirming that this was his only Pokemon. Ashley released Aron as she hoped this contest would enable him to evolve.

"Roselia, use Razor Leaf!" Drew shouted hoping to get the early lead.

"Iron Defense." Ashley calmly countered.

The leaves did nothing when they hit Aron, they just bounced off. Ashley was wondering if he just put in time to make moves pretty, than try to increase the power in them. You can't win a battle with weak moves on an opponent with superior defense.

Drew was growling in frustration as his attack did nothing and he lost points because of it.

"Rock Tomb!" Ashley called.

Rocks surrounded and trapped Roselia as it tried to get away. It was stuck and taking damage from the rocks crushing her. Drew was frantically telling Roselia to get away or fight back, which it could do neither.

"Finish with Iron Head." Ashley called. She thought he would have put up a better match. He was all talk, and no action.

Aron destroyed the rock prison and hit Roselia and knocked it out.

Drew returned Roselia and left the stage shaking in anger before the M.C. announced Ashley the winner.

Ashley was very disappointed that for all his bluster of real coordinators being bested by trainers, he didn't put in the time to make his Roselia strong. He wasn't going to win any contests the way he was going unless he finds some that had only rookies in it.

She was broken from her thoughts when May congratulated her on the way to the stage for her battle. Ashley wished her luck.

Ashley watched the battle and saw how she used her Beautifly to paralyze her opponent, then take it out while it couldn't move. Although, May and Beautifly made their battle look graceful and elegant. Her battles looked like that, battles. She couldn't bring herself to make them look like anything else. Oh sure, she tried to make it more polished than she would in a trainer battle, she just didn't have the knack for it. May did, and she was so proud of the way she had come along as a trainer. She took a little advice from school, he uncle, and her, and was turning out graceful performances as a rookie. Not many veterans can say they started out that way.

Ashley picked up an easy win in the next round to make it to the finals. May made it ti the finals after a well-placed Hyper Beam knocked out her opponent.

May and Ashley hugged before their battle. While May wanted to win, she knew Ashley was very tough to beat. She would have to win by depleting her points. She knew Beautifly couldn't best Aron in an all-out battle, but this was a contest battle. She could do this, she could win.

"Aron, battle time." Ashley called out.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" May said as Beautifly came out in a shower of flower petals.

"Aron, use Rock Tomb!"

"Dodge, and use Stun Spore!"

Beautifly dodged the rocks which caused Ashley to loose points, then let loose a shower of paralytic dust to try to limit the movement of Aron.

"Dig!"

Aron escaped the dust and popped up on the other side of the stage. May lost a small amount of points because of that.

"Gust!" May called out.

"Hang strong and use Iron Defense!" shouted Ashley

Aron glowed and took the attack. Ashley was slowly losing points while Aron was in the attack. Ashley looked and saw she had already lost a third of her points.

"Dig!" she shouted.

Aron burrowed underground to escape the winds.

May was concerned. She knew Aron was barely even hurt by the Gust attack. She needed to keep whittling down Ashley's points because she knew if Rock Tomb hit, it would K.O. Beautifly, who had a 4x weakness to rock-type moves.

"Rock Tomb!" Ashley shouted.

The move surprised both May and Beautifly. The rocks came up and Beautifly had to make an ungainly escape from the attack. She and Ashley both lost points on that.

"Iron Head now! Send those rocks at Beautifly!"

Aron smashed his head into the rocks sending them flying at Beautifly who was doing his best to avoid them. He partially succeeded, but was still hit by a few and was heavily damaged.

May looked and saw she had lost half of her remaining points and was behind Ashley now. She knew Absorb was probably the only attack that would do a decent amount of damage to Aron. Problem was, Beautifly would need to be close and stay still. A quick Rock Tomb would end it. She took a quick peek at the clock and saw that there was only 45 seconds left.

"Stun Spore quickly!" May shouted.

A brown dust came towards Aron who at the urging of his trainer dug another hole to escape it.

"Hyper Beam!" may shouted going for broke.

"Sand Attack" Ashley shouted back.

Sand was shot into Beautifly's eyes which blinded him and his shot went wide, missing Aron completely.

Between the two attacks missing she almost ran out of points. Before May could call for another move the buzzer sounded, ending the match. Ashley had a little under half her points left, while May had hardly any. Ashley was declared the winner.

After the awards ceremony, and a quick visit with Nurse Joy to heal their Pokemon, Both girls called their families to let them know how they did.

May's dad suggested teaching Beautifly Giga Drain, or Solar Beam and Sunny Day, to deal with rock-types. Both would do a ton of damage, and could be used in the appeal rounds. Her mother told her how proud she was. To make the finals in her second contest, and only loosing because of a type disadvantage was impressive.

Ashley's mom was ecstatic. She had 3 badges and 2 ribbons now. She said how proud she was and told her that her father would be just as proud too. She also asked that they head over to Rustboro so they could leave for Kalos early. That way they can explore the region a bit while they are there for the wedding. The wedding was in almost 3 weeks, so that left them plenty of time to look around, as they would stay for an extra week or two.

After a quick chat with May's parents, it was agreed to head over tomorrow morning. It should only take a few hours to make it to Ashley's house, and then to the airfield to take the jet to Lumiose City, where they would go dress shopping and tour the city.

The next morning saw Ashley and May taking the Rusturf Tunnel, which they cleared, back to Rustboro. They only saw a few wild Whismur in the tunnel and wondered if there were any other Pokemon that lived there.

When they got out, they saw the city in the distance. They continued to follow the path into the city, when Ashley ran of the path to start picking berries off a tree.

"What type of berries are those?" May asked seeing the blue berries Ashley was picking.

"Chesto berries. They make a pokemon wake up. They are also used to make Pokeblock. They are very bitter as well. Oh! Pinap berries too! These are spicy and sour." Ashley said as she showed May the small pineapple shaped berries.

"Can we eat these?" May asked.

"We could, if you want. It wouldn't be pleasant though. Some berries are a little too strong for human consumption. Mixed with other berries in a salad though, it would balance each other out and make it palatable."

"Did you learn this in school or from you uncle?"

"Nope." She responded popping her P. "My mom explained it to me. She has a patch of different berry trees at home. She uses them for cooking and making food for our Pokemon."

"I never saw any berry trees at your place." May said.

"That is because we didn't go down by the river where she grows them. You were busy with school and training to really just explore our property. We own like 60 acres of land. Most of it is unused." Ashley responded.

"You'll have to show me then."

"Will do boss." Ashley said.

A small pink cat Pokemon crossed their path as they were walking.

"It's so cute!" May squealed.

Ashley could see that May was going to try and catch it. "It's a Skitty. They are pretty rare around here. Lots of people have them as pets." Ashley explained.

"Mudkip, let's battle Skitty!" she said as she released her mudfish Pokemon.

Skitty looked at Mudkip, then started chasing her tail. Completely ignoring both trainers and Pokemon.

Pichu looked like she wanted to go play with Skitty, but Ashley held her close and telling her that May was going to battle it. Pichu pouted as she couldn't go play. Ashley just gently pet her while she waited for May to make the first move.

"Water Gun now." May commanded.

A jet of water struck Skitty causing it to tumble back a few feet. Skitty responded by charging at Mudkip with a Tackle attack.

"Dodge, and use Water Pulse!"

The blue sphere of water hit the small cat Pokemon, who was confused afterwards.

"Finish off with Rock Tomb!"

The rocks burst from the ground sending Skitty flying back into a tree dazed.

"Go pokeball." May shouted. She hoped that it would be caught.

The ball rolled once, twice, before opening up and releasing Skitty.

"Damn!" muttered May.

The Skitty decided that it was time to get serious, and used Feint Attack. Mudkip was hit hard and sent skidding back a couple feet.

"Wow. Careful May, it is stronger than it looks." Warned Ashley.

"Come on Mudkip, use Dig, then Water Pulse to finish it off!"

Mudkip dug a hole and got behind it a launched a ball of water that hit the surprised Skitty and knocked it out.

May quickly threw the pokeball again, and this time Skitty was caught.

May Jumped up and down in excitement. She quickly scanned her new Pokemon.

"Skitty, it shows its cute side by chasing its own tail until it gets dizzy. Skitty is female and has the ability Cute Charm, and knows the moves: Tackle, Feint Attack, Tail Whip, Sing, and Double Slap."

"Cool. I can do a lot with this move set in contests." May said thinking of future combinations for contests.

"Also, because she is a normal-type she can learn of moves from the other types. You can look into while on the plane. I'm going to ask my grandpa where we can get more TMs too. That way we can have a diverse group of moves we can teach our teams." Ashley said as they continued walking towards her house.

An hour later saw them walking into the house. Before she could call out to her mom, she heard laughing coming from the living room. She heard a man's laugh, but it wasn't her uncle's. She signaled May to be quiet as she peeked around the corner to see who was with her mom.

To say she was surprised to see Wallace holding her mom's hand while he was telling her a funny story. She hadn't seen her mom this happy with a man since her dad passed. She quickly moved back by the door, opened it quietly, and then slammed it hard to let them know someone came in.

"Mom! We're back!" she motioned May to keep the peeping to herself.

"Ashley dear! I didn't expect you to be here this quick." She said somewhat flustered.

"We made good time through the Rusturf Tunnel." Ashley responded.

"WE have a guest who is going to ride with us today." She said as Wallace came out from the living room.

May was in awe a bit. Here was the Contest Master. He was what every coordinator aspired to be. Here he was, in her friend's house, hanging with her mom. Ashley sure had influential people around her all the time. Uncle a champion, and best friend a contest master, father a champion, and grandfather who was probably the richest man in Hoenn, and to her this was all normal.

"Cool. Hi Wallace. Long time no see. This is my friend and traveling companion May. She is a coordinator like yourself." Ashley nudged May to shake his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." She quietly muttered.

"None of this sir business May. Call me Wallace. It is nice to meet one of Ashley's friends." He said with a smile on his face.

May could only nod her head in agreement. This was the first time she had seen him in clothes other than his purple pants, white and green colored shirt, hat and white cape. He was just wearing a plain white t-shirt and black pants. She also realized his green hair was longer than she thought it was. Him having it reaching almost to his shoulders. His hat must hide it she thought.

"May is just a little star struck at the moment. She is usually a better conversationalist than this." Ashley said covering for her friend.

May's huge blush confirmed her being star struck.

"It's no problem. We have a long trip ahead of us. We can get to know each other then." He said letting out a small chuckle.

Ashley asked to talk to her mom for a second, which left May to be regaled with a story of Wallace's first contest, and how he bombed it.

"So you and Wallace huh?" Ashley said.

Delia blushed and started to fiddle with her white sundress. She couldn't look at Ashley for the moment.

"I'm happy for you."

"Really?" she said looking at her quickly.

"Yeah. I know he's had a crush on you for a while. He'll be very good to you."

"Thank you. I took your advice, you know? He asked me to be his date for the wedding and I accepted. We also had a date the other day that went really well." Delia said still blushing.

"Do tell." Ashley said hoping to get some juicy info from her mom.

Delia told her how they went to a nice restaurant that barred the paparazzi. If this got out now, it would be a media circus. "Contest Master dates Champion's Sister." He then took her for a walk around the grounds here at the house, and then kissed her cheek before leaving.

Ashley squealed for her mom.

Delia also said that they were going to go on another date in Lumiose City.

"Good for you mom. He is a good guy, and Uncle Steven approves doesn't he?" Ashley asked. At her mother's blushing face, and fiddling with her dress that she hadn't told him yet. Ashley gave her mom a hug and said, "He is going to be happy for you both. You know this. There is nothing to worry about."

"I know. It's just been a while." Delia said softly, hugging her daughter tighter.

"Look at what happened last time. You got married and had me! Maybe I'll get a brother or a sister out of this." She said wiggling her eyebrows at her mother.

Delia laughed and slapped her arms.

They rejoined Wallace and May who were now on the sofa where he was telling her about how he won his first Grand Festival.

Ashley excused herself so she could go see her precious Gyarados.

Gyarados was sleeping in the shallows of the small lake they had. She woke up when she heard running feet. She let out a happy croon as she saw her trainer. Ashley gave her a huge hug and told her how much she missed her and what happened since she was injured. She talked to her for 20 minutes before she was called into the house.

Her mother said that Gyarados was 100% ready for action again. Nurse Joy cleared her last night after her checkup. She said she was a quick healer and was very healthy.

Ashley was excited. Gyarados could come with her to Kalos! She went outside to give her the good news that she was coming to Kalos with them and returned her to her ball and put her on her belt with her other Pokemon.

After lunch, a limo came and picked them up and took them to the airstrip where the jet was waiting for them. Steven was waiting for them in Lumiose City with Diantha. They were getting the last things done for the wedding. May and Ashley took their seats, excited for the new adventure that awaited them in Kalos.


	14. Chapter 14

After a long flight from Hoenn, they landed in Lumiose City to Steven greeting everyone with a hug. He took a long hug for his favorite niece. He led them to a car that took them to the Hotel Richissime, where they would be staying.

When they arrived to their rooms, they met Diantha for the first time. Ashley thought she looked just as good in person as she did on the big screen. She had short, charcoal grey hair, deep blue eyes, small button nose, and a figure to die for. She had curves in all the right places that were showing in her tight black dress. Apparently she wanted to make a good first impression on the family.

They talked for a bit and Diantha explained how because she gets so few challengers a year, that is why she makes movies. She explained there is only so much training that you can do to keep yourself occupied. She did mention that in a few months, there was going to be a Champion Showdown. All the champions from the regions will battle to determine who is the strongest. Ashley couldn't wait for that because her uncle already had tickets for her and May. Steven got a huge hug from May and Ashley for that.

Diantha then started to show them her gold necklace that had a small rainbow colored gem, that she explained was used to evolve her Gardevoir even further. May and Ashley had never seen this happen before, so Diantha took them outside in the gardens of the hotel to show them. A normal Gardevoir was elegant looking, Mega Gardevoir looked like a princess going to a ball. Both girls were stunned by this.

Steven then explained how some Pokemon can evolve further with special stones and a strong relationship with their trainer. Steven said he had 2 Pokemon that he can Mega Evolve, Metagross, and Aggron. He said he would show them later.

They decided after getting use to the hotel and each other, they would shop for dresses tomorrow for the wedding. Ashley wanted to head out to the Gym when she heard the city had one. She was told since she wasn't registered for the league, she couldn't challenge for the badge. Ashley was bummed out a little.

The next day saw Ashley, May, Delia, and Diantha all go shopping in many of the expensive boutiques. Diantha explained how she met Steven when he came to Kalos and asked her about how she got her Gardevoir to evolve further. She explained how she had two sets of stones that helped her. When she showed them to him, he pulled out some that he had found while looking in some cave for rare rocks. She explained how rare they were and showed him how to use them. From there they had other meetings, which led to him asking her on a date. She gushed on how romantic Steven was, and how he would bring her flowers and chocolates every time he saw her.

Ashley and Delia, couldn't picture this Steven as the same one they knew. Their Steven liked to talk about rocks and Pokemon battles. Although they did agree that he did get the best gifts. Maybe he was just waiting for the right woman to bring this side of him out.

After the day of shopping where Ashley, Delia, and May found the dresses for the wedding, Diantha said she had hers already picked, they were on their way back to the hotel, deciding to walk so that the girls could see the city, where May saw a flyer for a battle tournament being held tomorrow. The prize being a set of TMs, and evolutionary items. There was also another flyer showing that they were holding a contest for anyone who wanted to enter the day after. Since Kalos didn't have a Grand Festival, it would be good for anywhere that did. It was a promotional event, designed to bring contests to Kalos. It was being done in the Unova region as well.

May decided she was going to enter the contest, and Ashley was just going to enter the battle tournament. Both required they be registered at the Pokemon Center to join. Diantha led them to one of the several centers that were located in the city so they could register.

Ashley was excited that her family would be able to finally see her battle tomorrow. The tournament was divided by experience based on how many badges you had. 1-2, was one group, 3-5 another, and 6-8 the last. Ashley was in the middle group and so far she was the only trainer not from Kalos to enter.

The next morning she reported to the stadium where they were holding it, her family got a box seat so they weren't swarmed by fans, 2 Champions and a Contest Master tended to draw a crowd, especially when one champion was a movie star.

Ashley found out there would be 5 rounds for her group. First two rounds were 1-on-1, next two 2-on-2, and the finals was 3-on-3. After the opening ceremony, where they got her uncle and Diantha to say a few words, it started.

Ashley's first match was against a boy named Eric from Lumiose. He sent out a Pancham, which Ashley quickly scanned to see what it was with her pokedex. Deciding to use her own fighting-type against it she released Combusken.

"Pancham, use Brick Break!" Eric shouted to get things started.

"Use Double Team, then Double Kick to counter!" Ashley shouted.

Pancham's chop missed and hit a clone, which disappeared on impact, and was struck in the back twice by Combusken for its efforts.

"Flame Burst now!"

The fireball hit and exploded on Pancham send it back with small burns all over its body.

"Dark Pulse!"

The dark purple rings slammed into Combusken sending her backwards. For being not very effective, it did some damage to Combusken.

"Flamethrower now!" Ashley ordered hoping the attack would take out Pancham.

"Dodge, then use Stone Edge!" Eric shouted.

Pancham was able to dodge the flames, and sent rocks that floated around its body, at Combusken at high speed.

"Double Team!"

The copy move was used to successfully dodge all but one of the rocks. Combusken was hit hard and was knocked to her back.

"Finish it off with Focus Punch Pancham!" Eric said knowing the battle was over.

"Arial Ace!" Ashley shouted before Pancham got close enough to attack.

Combusken jumped to her feet and shot off in a white blur and smacked into Pancham sending it flying back. It tried to stand up, but fell over unconscious. Eric was stunned. He thought he had this match in the bag.

Ashley waved to her family before going back to where the competitors were waiting for their matches.

"Good match. She could have used Arial Ace earlier to finish it quicker, but I take it she wanted the battle to last longer." Said Steven.

Wallace and Diantha agreed with his assessment.

"She is doing so well." Said Delia

"She is. She has a few rough edges, especially when her opponent has such powerful moves taught to his Pokemon. Clearly that Pancham came from a breeder to have those moves. He probably paid a lot of money for it to." Said Diantha.

They watched the other battles, noting that it seemed so far, Eric was the guy to beat, as they were less than impressed by the rest of Ashley's group. In the Highest group, there were some battles worthy of the Pokemon League. An older teen and his Charizard beat a girl and her Blastoise. Very impressive for having a major typing disadvantage.

Ashley won her next match against a girl named Stephany and her Clefable with Aron. Aron then evolved into Lairon afterwards.

Her next match she defeated a Gogoat, and a Delphox, with her Gyarados.

She was applauded loudly as she was the only one so far in her group not to lose a Pokemon yet.

The guy with the Charizard was destroying his competition. Diantha said he would probably be challenging the Elite Four soon. He had all 8 badges, and got them within a month. He only used his Charizard in all the battles. It was rumored he could Mega Evolve it. Diantha was pleased with this and looked forward to facing him if he made it to her.

In Ashley's semi-finals match she won against an Absol, and a Gabite. She used Treeko and Tyrunt, as Treeko was knocked out by Absol, and Tyrunt had to beat both Pokemon.

It was the finals for her group. The crowd was pumped. They cheered loudly when Ashley walked out on the field. She was the favorite to win. Her opponent, Jerry from Vaniville Town.

"Sableye, let's go!" he called out his ghost/dark pokemon.

"Lairon, battle time!" she called releasing her much bigger and better armored Pokemon.

"Shadow Ball!" shouted Jerry.

"Iron Defense!" Ashley yelled.

The dark ball of energy hit Lairon after he boosted his defense and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Lairon looked fine and didn't seem to take much damage, if any at all.

"Bulldoze!"

Lairon smashed his foot into the ground sending a shock wave that knocked Sableye off its feet.

"Iron Head!"

Lairon charged at its opponent intent on smashing it with its glowing skull.

"Double Team quick!"

Sableye was only able to make 3 copies before Lairon smashed into one and dispersing it.

"Will-O-Whisp! Quickly before it gets away!"

"Dig!" Ashley frantically shouted. She couldn't afford for Lairon to suffer a burn this soon.

Lairon was barely able to dodge the small blue fireballs, he wasn't able to dodge the follow up Rock Smash. Lairon was able to shake it mostly off due to his earlier Iron Defense, but he still took a bit of damage.

"Hypnosis!"

"Dig! Then stay underground!"

Lairon was able to dodge and was waiting for commands underneath the field. Jerry was getting nervous, and so was his Sableye. They didn't know where Lairon would come up.

"Rock Tomb!"

The attack caught them off guard and Sableye was trapped and being squeezed by the rocks surrounding it.

"Finish with Iron Head!"

Lairon smashed into the rocks nailing Sableye and sending him flying into the stadium wall knocked out.

Lairon was declared the winner to a roaring applause. Jerry was ordered to send out his next Pokemon.

"Mamoswine, finish it!"

"Damn, he had the advantage in size and strength. Lairon, use Bulldoze!"

"Protect, then Earthquake!"

Mamoswine protected itself from the shock wave, and released its own that slammed Lairon into the wall.

"Come on Lairon, you can do it!" Ashley called out to her Pokemon who was struggling getting to his feet.

"Finish it with another Earthquake!"

The second one was too much for Lairon who was again slammed into the wall knocked out.

"Gyarados! Come on out!" Ashley called.

Jerry was glaring at her for sending out her Gyarados. He saw how strong it was from her earlier battles.

"Use Hyper Beam!"

"Gyarados dodge it and use Water Pulse!"

Gyarados slithered out of the way of the beam of energy and nailed Mamoswine in the face with a super-effective attack. Mamoswine stumbled back from the attack, which it couldn't avoid due to the need recharge from its attack.

"Blizzard! Take out that overgrown water snake!" yelled Jerry. He was becoming frustrated at how ineffective Mamoswine was being.

"Flamethrower!" Ashley called out to counter the snow.

Flamethrower pushed through the snowstorm and hit Mamoswine. It then started stamping in pain as it received a burn.

"Hyper Beam again!" Jerry screamed. He was going to take down this Gyarados with Mamoswine.

"Dodge it again and Hydro Pump!" she was glad her uncle saw Gyarados a couple time when she was injured. He had taught her Hydro Pump.

Gyarados couldn't completely dodge it again, and got clipped on her side. She roared in anger and shot out her blast of water which knocked Mamoswine out cold. Gyarados glowed red, showing she powered up with her Moxie ability.

"Electivire kick its ass!" He screamed as spittle flew from his mouth.

Ashley's family recognized that this guy either bought his Pokemon, is using someone else's, or is in the wrong grouping. Very few people had this many fully evolved Pokemon, and this strong of Pokemon, unless something was fishy. Steven, pointing out some of the officials in charge thought so too.

"What are they going to do?" asked May.

"I would imagine Ashley would get the win, or she would face the person he beat in the semi-finals." Replied Wallace.

"Thunder!" screamed Jerry.

"Dodge, and use Hydro Pump!" Ashley called out.

Gyarados barely escaped the massive thunderbolt and sent out a high powered stream of water at her foe.

"Protect and Thunder again!"

This time there was no escape for Gyarados. She was hit hard, and was barely able to get herself up afterwards.

"I forfeit Gyarados!" Ashley screamed out. There was no way she was getting hurt again for some tournament.

People in the crowd applauded her actions. No sense in having a Pokemon be hurt when it had no chance of winning.

The judges went and talked to Jerry while a Nurse Joy took Gyarados to be checked to make sure she was fine. From the talk with Jerry, things didn't look good as he was screaming profanities at them. After a quick consultation with the referee, he turned his microphone to address the crowd.

"Due to Jerry using Pokemon not belonging to him, he is disqualified. Therefore Ashley Ketchum of Rustboro City is the winner by default."

The crowd reacted badly. They booed Jerry out of the stadium. As he was leaving, he had the pleasure of having drinks poured on him as he went through the exit. He then started to scream at the spectators, and was removed by security.

"What a dick. He had to cheat, and Ashley still almost beat him. Tyrunt could have handled Electivire." May said.

"Tyrunt is her strongest Pokemon, even though she hasn't had her very long." Said Steven. "It is a good thing Tyrunt adores her, or else she might have had a disobedience problem. A Pokemon like Tyrunt, that can be deadly if not properly handled."

Diantha and Wallace agreed with his assessment of the situation. Powerful Pokemon who are disobedient, can either get the trainer killed, or injured.

The last match saw, Alain, the guy with the Charizard, destroy a Venusaur, Dragonair, and a Machamp. All without taking very much damage. The crowd went crazy for his achievement. He only used one Pokemon to decimate the competition.

The awards ceremony was held, and Ashley got a small box of different TMs, and a box filled with evolutionary items. She would look through them later with May.

Her family took plenty of pictures of her standing on the podium to place in their home, when they got back.

After a celebratory dinner, where Ashley was bummed she won because the guy cheated, they went to the hotel to rest up for May's contest tomorrow.

The next morning Pichu had to shock Ashley awake, as she almost overslept to get ready to cheer May on in her contest. After a quick change of clothes and a bagel her mother handed her, they were off to the same stadium as yesterday to see May perform.

May was the third performance of the day, so far the others have shown that contests are not very popular. Their performances were OK at best.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" shouted May.

Beautifly came out in a burst of flower petals and hovered in front of May waiting for a command.

"Use Gust to sweep up all the flower Petals!"

Beautifly whipped up a small twister that sucked up all the petals and turned the twister pink.

"Toxic now!"

A purple blob was hurled into the twister from Beautifly's mouth that turned it purple now, instead of pink.

"Hyper Beam to disperse it!"

The beam of energy caused the twister to explode, sending purple sparkles everywhere on the stage.

The crowd went nuts. Finally a decent performance to showcase how talents of trainer and Pokemon.

There was only one other good performance and that was from a girl named Erica, from Pewter City in Kanto, with her Butterfree.

May made it to the next round along with Erica, and were seen as the favorites to win.

May made it to the finals with Torchic. Having experience in contests before, even if not many, had her winning her matches by points, or in one case a knock out. Erica used a Bellossom to her wins by way of all knock outs.

"Torchic, take the stage!" May shouted. She was nervous. She was in the finals again. She could do this. She could hear Ashley cheering from the box she was sitting in with her family. She was again thankful for all the help that they had given her. Wallace even gave her tips and tricks about using the little thinks to use to make her performances better.

Torchic appeared in a small burst of fire ready to battle.

"Bellossom, be a dear and win us a ribbon." Erica called out calmly.

The small green Pokemon appeared and started to sway with the small breeze blowing through the stadium.

"Torchic Flame Burst now!"

The fireball was shot quickly at the grass-type who was ordered to dodge it. The fireball exploded and sent small embers that hit Bellossom causing some damage, and cost her some points.

"Bellossom, using Sleep Powder!"

"Use Ember to destroy it!"

The embers quickly destroyed the powder causing Erica to lose more points. Now she was down by a third of her total points.

"Double team to surround Bellossom!"

The illusions spread out around Bellossom who was looking at them fearfully, knowing a good hit by a fire attack would hurt really badly.

"Use Leaf Storm to blow them away!"

"Flamethrower!"

Some of the clones were destroyed and more were going before Torchic and the remaining clones could launch the flames. Fortunately, Torchic was behind her opponent and was able to strike her with the move. Bellossom screeched in pain. Erica lost another third of her points because she was hit, and may lost a quarter of hers, for having the clones destroyed.

"Bellossom use Sweet Scent!"

A pink mist was released that caused Torchic to drunkenly stumble toward Bellossom to get closer to the smell.

"Leaf Storm!"

Torchic was hit point blank by the swirling leaves and sent back across the field in a heap. She got back to her feet after struggling for a bit to get up. Both pokemon were hurt and panting.

May looked at the scoreboard and realized she was still up in points, but barely, with 47 seconds left to go in the match.

"Use Flame Burst again!"

"Leaf Storm!"

"Run at Bellossom then use Flamethrower!"

Torchic ran at Bellossom to get close as it had to keep the fireball at bay or else be roasted. Torchic released the stream of fire and engulfed Bellossom, who was also now hit by the fireball its leaves were keeping at bay. Bellossom was declared knocked out as the timer went off signaling the end of the battle.

May jumped up and down and hugged Torchic, who gave a cry of victory, before she started to glow. May quickly put her down so she could evolve. When the light faded, Combusken gave out a cry of happiness at evolving before she was engulfed in a hug by her trainer.

May was awarded her ribbon and received a loud round of applause from the audience. With this battle being televised, the committee who brought the contest here, was hoping people would clamor for a Grand Festival to take place in Kalos next year.

After another victory dinner, where May blushed up a storm because Wallace was praising her performance today. Ashley and May decided to look at what she got for winning her grouping at the tournament.

They opened both boxes and saw that she got the TMs for: Roar, Rain Dance, Return, False Swipe, and the surprise of them all, Ice Beam. May and Ashley were really excited about that one. Ashley also received a: Thunderstone, Firestone, Leafstone, Moonstone, Metal Coat, King's Rock, and a Prism Scale.

When Wallace heard that Ashley had a Prism Scale, he said that if she ever got a Feebas, then she could evolve it with having to spend a lot of time making Feebas beautiful. He went on to explain how beauty was needed to make Feebas evolve with trainers if they didn't have the rare Prism Scale, although Milotic could be found in the wild very rarely. It was speculated that those Milotic ate a lot of Chesto Berries as Feebas, and that is how they evolved, or they found a scale. There was something in Chesto Berries that caused them to evolve, and that is why they are used to make "beauty" Pokeblock, to feed Feebas.

Ashley didn't know so much went into evolving one fish into a beautiful sea serpent. She would use it if she ever caught a Feebas, or give it to May if she did. She seemed like she would be on the lookout for one if the way she fawned over Wallace's Milotic were an indication.

The next day Ashley and May decided they would go looking for Pokemon outside the city, and maybe battle some trainers. Ashley was hoping Treeko would evolve soon, and would use him as much as possible tomorrow to try and get that to happen. May just wanted to see if she could find any cute Pokemon to catch.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning after a meal with the family, May and Ashley decided to head down Route 5 to look for more Pokemon or to battle some trainers. After passing the gate to leave the city, they saw a skate park for those with rollerblades. They watched them perform flips and grinds on the rails for a while before they took off, noticing some of the boys were trying to show off in front of them, with one falling off the rail and hitting his head for his efforts.

Walking around in the grass only saw them coming up empty. The only Pokemon they had seen where in the air, too far to properly identify. Pichu was doing her best to help them look, but mostly was happy to be running around outside.

Two hours of finding nothing, saw the girls stop to train. Might as well do something productive while they were out.

They had used the Ice Beam TM on Mudkip last night before bed, so when they stopped to train he could work on mastering it. Ashley was having a practice battle between Treeko and Lairon. She was hoping that by going against him, that Treeko would get stronger. It worked while facing Aron, and now Lairon would be a much harder opponent to hurt.

An hour later saw them take a break. Pichu was napping under a tree with Lairon. Seems he like to take it easy now that he evolved, instead of his desire to always train as an Aron. Treeko was eating an Oran Berry to regain some of his energy and health from his spar with Lairon. Mudkip was napping in May's lap while she stroked him on the head.

"Think we are going to find anything out here?" asked Ashley.

"Maybe. I mean in Hoenn we see all sorts of Pokemon when we walk around. We have seen nothing here. Could it be because the city is so close?" asked May.

"Don't know. We should head back in a bit. Maybe hit the Pokemon Center to see if any locals know where to find Pokemon." Replied Ashley.

"Sounds good to me." Said May.

After recalling their Pokemon, and Ashley putting a still sleeping Pichu in her backpack, they set off back to Lumiose City. Along the way they saw a large boy with yellow cargo shorts, and a black shirt with a Vanillish on it dancing in the middle of the road.

"Hi." Ashley called out to him.

"Oh hello." He said startled by their, to him, sudden appearance.

"Any reason in particular you are dancing in the middle of the road?" asked May with a hint of amusement in her voice.

The boy blushed a bit and said, "I want to be a professional dance and have a crew of dancing Pokemon with me."

"Sounds cool. We don't really have anyone like that in Hoenn. Is that common here in Kalos?" asked Ashley.

"Sort of. It is way more popular in Unova, but it is gaining a following here." He replied.

"I'm Ashley, and this is May. We were looking for Pokemon, but we didn't find any. You know where we might find some?"

"Nice to meet you May and Ashley. I am Tierno. I haven't seen any either. I heard there is a Snorlax blocking the road in the next town from here, but that is it."

"A Snorlax really?!" How far to the next town?" she asked excitedly.

"Maybe 2 hours at a good walking pace." He said somewhat confused at her excitement of a Snorlax.

"Awesome. May let's go. I have to go catch that Snorlax!" she said as she started dragging May in the direction of the next town.

"Bye Tierno. Nice to meet you!" May yelled back as she was being dragged away by an overly excited Ashley.

"Bye" he muttered. "Bunch of weirdoes" as he started to dance again.

A short hour and a half later a tired May and excited Ashley made it to Camphrier Town. They saw a large castle like structure on a hill, which dominated the view. Both girls stopped to stare at the beautiful scene it created. After a long view, both headed for the Pokemon Center to see if the Snorlax was still there.

After a quick chat with Nurse Joy who said the Snorlax was still sleeping and blocking the path towards Connecting Cave. She explained how they didn't have the Pokeflute anymore to wake up Snorlax as the owner of the massive building on the hill took it as payment from the man who owned it. No one in town, or who visited had a Pokemon strong enough to wake Snorlax to battle it.

After thanking her for the information, Ashley ran outside towards the area Nurse Joy said Snorlax was sleeping. She saw the massive Pokemon sleeping in front of the bridge to the other side of the river. Ashley took off her pack and was rummaging in it looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked May, confused as to what her friend was now desperately looking for, if her frantic movements were anything to go by.

With a happy shout, Ashley pulled out a small blue flute made out of glass, which was in a protective case. "This my dear, is a Blue Flute. It wakes up sleeping Pokemon. Made only in Hoenn from the ashes of Mount Chimney. It should work the same way a Pokeflute does." Explained Ashley.

A beautiful sound came out during her playing. Snorlax started to move in its sleep more and more the longer Ashley played. Finally it woke up, and was not very happy about it.

"Tyrunt, battle time!" Ashley called out. She knew that Snorlax was going to be very strong, so she decided to bring the big gun out.

"Lax!" it cried when it saw Tyrunt appear. Snorlax shifted into a battle stance.

"Ancient Power!"

An energy ball in the shape of a rocked formed in front of Tyrunt, and then she shot it off at Snorlax. Snorlax destroyed the rock with a powerful Mega Punch.

"Rock Slide!" Ashley screamed out.

Tyrunt started to glow, and rocks started falling around Snorlax, some hitting it. Snorlax then used Defense Curl to help weaken the attacks by raising its defense.

Snorlax charged at Tyrunt with a blue glowing fist. Ashley realized it was Ice Punch, and she would be in big trouble if that hit Tyrunt.

"Earthquake to slow it down!" she called out, hoping to stop the massive Pokemon.

Tyrunt sent a massive shockwave that slammed into Snorlax, who lost the energy on its fist as is struggled against the shock wave.

Ashley could see that the attack did some damage, not as much as she hoped. She cursed it for using Defense Curl.

"Dark Pulse! Aim for the face!" she shouted, hoping to block its vision so Tyrunt could come in with a big Crunch attack that would be boosted by her ability.

The dark rings smashed into Snorlax's face and stunned it. She could also see that its special defense was lowered, when it glowed a faint red.

"Crunch!" she said hoping Tyrunt could get there before Snorlax moved again.

Tyrunt was able to bite down on Snorlax's massive arm, and from the way Snorlax cried out in pain, did a lot of damage.

"Dragon Claw while still using Crunch!"

Snorlax was waiving its arm trying to throw Tyrunt off, who was now slashing it with glowing green claws.

Snorlax finally had enough and smashed a Mega Punch into Tyrunt's side that knocked her off and sent her rolling on the ground. Ashley was thankful she was part rock-type, and the attack only did half damage, although Tyrunt looked to take a lot of damage from it anyway.

"Come on Tyrunt, Dark Pulse again! Then use Ancient Power!"

Tyrunt sent the dark energy at Snorlax again who raised its arms to block it from hitting its face, but was nailed hard with the rock that was shot right after the energy stopped.

"Finish with Earthquake!"

Tyrunt slammed her foot down sending a massive concussive force that knocked Snorlax of its feet. It fell down hard. Ashley could feel the ground shake when it did.

She pulled out an Ultra Ball to catch it with. She knew it was the best thing short of a Heavy Ball, to catch it with. She threw the ball and it connected with Snorlax. It was sucked in and started to wiggle. Snorlax was fighting its capture with all the energy it could. The ball exploded as Snorlax escaped.

Ashley cursed it again. Did Snorlax even know how expensive Ultra Balls were?

"Dark Pulse again!" Ashley shouted. She hoped this would do it. Tyrunt was getting tired from using so many powerful attacks in a row, and Snorlax did a ton a damage with its Mega Punch.

Snorlax was too tired and hurt to dodge the attack after spending a lot of energy into breaking out of an Ultra Ball. The attack slammed into it and knocked it down again. Ashley was quick to throw another Ultra Ball at it. This time after a struggle, it was captured. The pokeball then vanished back to Hoenn, as Ashley had 6 pokemon on her already. The breeders who work for her uncle would take care of it until she saw it again.

"Good Job Tyrunt!" Ashley praised as she sprayed her with Hyper Potion to heal her, and gave her a Sitrus Berry to restore her energy.

Tyrunt gave a happy growl as she recovered from her battle. Ashley then returned her back to her pokeball for her to rest.

"Good Job Ashley! Finally one of us catches a Pokemon!" May cried out. Happy her friend caught such a strong Pokemon.

"Thanks" Ashley said as she was hugging Pichu in joy. "It's really strong. Once I get to training it, it'll be the tank on my team."

"What do you mean by tank?" May asked as they headed back to town.

"A tank is a Pokemon who is usually used towards the end of a 6-on-6 match. It can take out 2-3 pokemon before being defeated. Even then, it usually does a ton of damage to the one who knocks it out."

"I had no idea about that. You think Snorlax will do well there?"

"Of course. People who manage to catch a Snorlax, which is hard because they are so rare, train them up for that purpose. Usually the trainer's starter is their last Pokemon they use because generally it is the strongest. While they may use their weakest, fastest, or Pokemon who causes status problems in the first spot. This way they have an idea of how their opponent battles without risking their best if there might be a type disadvantage or something." Ashley explained to May. Sometimes Ashley forgot that May only went to Trainer's School for a couple weeks for contests. She didn't have the classes on battle strategies, and team setups.

They continued to talk about things that May had missed out on learning by not going to school to learn to be a trainer on their way back to the Pokemon Center. After a quick check on Tyrunt to make sure she was ok, they set off for Lumiose City.

The three hours it took to get back saw them only finding an Abra, and it used Teleport to get away before either girl could battle it. They were visibly disappointed in their outing to find Pokemon to catch. Ashley was very happy she caught Snorlax, she was just hoping to catch more Pokemon.

As they made it back to the room they were staying in the hotel, May's backpack started to glow.

"Everyone but May leave now!" Screamed Ashley. "Remember, you have to be the one your Pokemon sees first." Ashley said as she herded everyone outside the room.

May was shaking she was so nervous. She carefully took the glowing egg out of the incubator and set it on pillow facing her. She was trying everything she could remember Ashley telling her about hatching eggs, which right now amounted to nothing. Before she could panic even more, the egg started to glow brighter and morph into a small brown and crème colored fox Pokemon.

"Vee?" it said as it looked at May for the first time. Then it jumped into her shaking arms and started to snuggle her.

May was stunned. How could anyone not want an Eevee? They were ultra-rare, and only Kalos had a decent sized wild population, and they were carefully monitored by Pokemon Rangers so their numbers wouldn't disappear due to over catching by trainers. She could only pet her new Pokemon while in awe at her luck. She quickly used the Pokeball on the top of the incubator to catch Eevee, and quickly release it so she could show everyone.

After getting the all clear from May, Ashley, Delia, Wallace, and Diantha came back into the room. Steven was out on business for Devon Corp. so he missed out on the egg hatching. They all cooed at the new Pokemon, and Pichu was especially happy as she now had a new playmate that was close to her size. The two quickly became friends and started to chase each other over the hotel room.

"Amazing. I never would have guessed you would have gotten an Eevee out of the egg." Sayed an awed Ashley.

"I know what you mean. Eevee is just so perfect for contests. It is cute, can learn a great move set, and can evolve into so many different Pokemon." Replied May.

The adults were quick to point out it would be two months before that could happen.

Wallace explained how Eevee was every coordinators dream to have besides a Milotic. He said trainers spent months looking for one in the wild, or looking for a Pokemon that they could trade for one, or spending a ridiculous amount of money to buy one from a breeder.

May was proud of her new Eevee and was very glad she offered to take the egg from the daycare center. So far, besides deciding to travel with Ashley, it was one of the best decisions she made since getting her first Pokemon.

After a late meal since everyone was so busy looking at the new Eevee, they talked about what they going to do with the time before the wedding in 3 weeks. It was decided that Steven and Diantha would go two weeks before to make sure it was all set up, while Wallace and Delia would come the week before. They decided to explore a little bit of Kalos for themselves, as a sort of date, to see how they would be just by themselves. Ashley was very pleased by this development. While May and Ashley would take the train to different towns to challenge trainers and look for new pokemon.

The next morning as a group, they went and explored the city. Diantha was their guide as she took them to all the tourist attractions and gave them the history of the city. She may not have been born here, but she lived here now. She gave Steven a glare when he quietly told Wallace he was bored as Diantha showed the girls the best places to shop. He quickly apologized and said he was having the best time ever. He received a slap to the back of the head courtesy of Delia.

Diantha took them to one of the Battle Cafes, where she explained to Ashley and May that trainers battles while they waited for their food.

Ashley quickly fell in love with this, as eating and battling were two of her most favorite things in the universe. She had a quick battle where she crushed a guy's Chespin, with her Treeko. She was slightly disappointed when the battle ended so quickly, but the guy was a new trainer and didn't have much experience. She was going to battle a girl name Serena, until her mom called her over when their food was delivered.

After the meal, they went and saw a movie that was playing in the theater at the bottom of their hotel. Pichu and Eevee were awed by it.

They just explored the city for the rest of the week before Diantha and Steven would leave to get the wedding set up. Ashley and May hit the Battle Cafes every day to train their Pokemon. Ashley used Pichu in her first battle against a Froakie, from a new trainer, and managed to win. Ashley was very happy for Pichu, while Pichu was running around the field afterwards. Treeko also managed to evolve after battling a boy named Calem's Frogadier. Treeko was losing until it evolved and learned Leaf Blade. Ashley used the surprise evolution to overpower her opponent.

After the battle, Calem handed Ashley the number to his Holo Caster, and told her to call him if she wanted another battle. He left with a wink. Ashley was flaming red after he left. May teased her all the way back to the hotel, although some small part of her was jealous and she didn't know why. Her mother found it quite funny while Steven was not happy. He could be heard talking to Wallace about finding the kid and giving him a piece of his mind, hitting on his niece, oh yes the kid was a dead man walking. Diantha quickly put a stop to that kind of talk by threatening him with the sofa. Ashley had never been so mortified in her life. She spent the rest of her day in her room with the door locked so she wouldn't have to deal with the teasing.

The end of the week saw Steven and Diantha heading out to Laverre City to finalize all the plans for the wedding as well as spending time with her parents. Wallace and Delia decided to head to Anistar City, to see the sundial that made the city famous. Ashley and May decided to go to Couriway Town as they were having another battle tournament, and it led to Routes 18 and 19. Both Routes having a lot of different Pokemon for them to see, and hopefully catch.

With their goodbyes, the groups of travelers departed for their chosen destinations. Knowing they would see each other in 2 weeks for the wedding of Steven and Diantha. Under threat of death, Ashley was forced to promise she would be there two days early, so they could have the rehearsal dinner, and so Ashley could practice walking down the aisle, as she was going to be standing with Diantha during the ceremony. May promised to make sure she was there. With that, the groups split off going off on their separate adventures.


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley and May got on the train to Couriway Town and were excited for the next battle tournament that was taking place in two days. Ashley spent the hour train ride trying to convince May to enter. May refused saying she wanted to start working on new combinations for her next contest when they got back to Hoenn.

Ashley gave up as they left the train and saw the town that was famous for its waterfalls surrounding the town. They saw that the Kalos region's Professor was in a battle with the girl Serena that Ashley would have battled in the battle café. She was winning against the Professor's Venusaur with her Delphox.

"Delphox, Fire Blast!"

"NO!" the Professor shouted as the attack connected and knocked out Venusaur.

"You have improved greatly since you set out with Fennekin. I am very proud of your progress so far." He complimented after the battle.

"Thanks Professor Sycamore. Me and my team work very hard. We are doing our best to discover all we can about Mega Evolution. Although I only have one Pokemon that can use it right now." Serena said.

"Hi Serena!" shouted Ashley as she called out to the girl she had talked to while waiting for a battle they never had.

"Hey Ashley. How you doing?" she replied waiving to Ashley.

"This is my friend May." She said to Serena pointing to May

May eyed the girl with the long blond haired girl with her red blouse and black skirt with knee high black socks, and black sneakers, with a small red Pokeball on the side of each shoe. May looked at her face and saw she had bright blue eyes, a small pert nose, and a pink had and sunglasses on her head. May thought she was very pretty.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." said May.

"Same to you. So what brings you guys out here?" Serena asked.

"We are here for the battle tournament. Well I am, May doesn't want to enter. Are you?" she asked.

"No. Not this time. I'm heading out for my next gym badge in Snowbelle City. The League here starts in 3 months, and I want to head out to Sinnoh and train on Mount Coronet with a friend of mine over there. He says the conditions are harsh and it will toughen my team up considerably."

"Cool. Sucks we can't have our battle, but I wish you the best of luck on your trip." Ashley said.

"Thanks. If I am ever in Hoenn, I'll look you up for a battle." Serena replied.

""Awesome!" Ashley excitedly said.

The girls exchanged numbers and promised if they were in any of their regions they would call each other for a battle.

Serena said good bye to May and Professor Sycamore and headed towards Route 19 that would take her to her next badge.

"Sorry we kind of forgot about you Professor." Ashley sheepishly said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it. I was like that too when I was a trainer. I am Professor Sycamore, I am the regional professor in the Kalos region." He said as he introduced himself.

"I am Ashley Ketchum. My future aunt talks about you all the time. Said she battled you at her first Pokemon League."

"May Maple. Pleased to meet you as well."

"Nice to meet you too girls. So Ashley, who is your aunt that I battled long ago?"

"Diantha. She is marrying my Uncle Steven."

"Really?" he said surprised. "I had no idea she was even dating someone. She was always so busy with battles and movies to find time to date."

"It came out of left field for us as well. We didn't know they were dating, and poof, they were engaged. Sometimes I wonder why we let him out of the house." Ashley said shaking her head.

Professor Sycamore just laughed. "Well I am happy for her. When is the wedding?"

"Two weeks in her hometown. Invitations should be coming soon. I know it is going to be a small ceremony from what they talked about with us."

"Next time I see her I will have to tell her congratulations. So what are you doing out here if the wedding is on the other side of Kalos?" he asked.

"Battle tournament and wild Pokemon. May and I are looking for different Pokemon not seen in Hoenn to add to our teams. I already caught a Snorlax, and May had her egg hatch into an Eevee."

"Sounds like it has been productive so far for you. What types are you looking for?"

"I think I might want another dragon-type." Said Ashley.

"I don't know. I want something for contests. I'll know when I see it." Said May. She was still wondering what she wanted to add to her team.

"Well the Fairy-type would probably be best for you May. Although none of them can be really found around here. They are located around Lumiose City and the surrounding areas. Dragon-types can be found in Connecting Cave, Route 8, on land and in the water, outside the Kalos Power Plant, and Route 21. We have the most Dragon-types out of all the regions here in Kalos."

"That is a lot of places." Ashley said slightly awed.

"There are some places that I'm forgetting, but those are the main areas people catch dragons. They still are rare though, so you will be in for a search."

"Cool. I can't wait to find them. May you should catch one too. They are awesome in battle. You've seen Tyrunt in action."

"Tyrunt is really strong." May admitted.

"You have a Tyrunt?" Professor Sycamore said looking excited.

"Yeah. You want to see her?" Ashley asked.

"I would. I just would like to take some pictures and some measurements if that is ok with you."

"That would be a problem. She is used to it. She had the full attention of Devon Scientists for a couple weeks." Ashley said as she called Tyrunt out. After a few words from Ashley, Tyrunt was ready for inspection.

"I have never seen such a healthy Tyrunt. Even Grant's at the Cyllage City Gym isn't as nice as this one. Remarkable. The process used to revive them must be different." Professor Sycamore was talking to himself as he was snapping pictures.

"It is different." Ashley said. At his incredulous look, she quickly explained, "From what my grandpa told me when I asked, he said that they had created their technique independent of all the other regions. He said theirs was based on the work done in Kanto, by a Dr. Fudgie, Fergie, ah Fuji! There it is. Anyway, they use his work. Devon does something completely different. Don't ask me what, I don't know. He just said they have made something vastly superior to their competitors."

"Astounding. I will have to look into this. It seems that the process used in revival determines how healthy a Pokemon will become. Grant's is very healthy, but yours is on another level, and if it because of the process used to bring it to life, this could change things drastically in terms of fossil recovery." He said as he started to make notes on the subject for future study on this topic.

"My grandpa will be here for the wedding. I'm sure you could talk to him while he is here. He has a meeting at the Pokeball factory a few days after the wedding. I could let him know to expect a call from you." Ashley said.

"I would like that very much." He said as he finished up his notes on Tyrunt. "I want to thank you guys for letting me hold you up on your training, so let me make it up to you. I have 3 Pokemon on me that I have been looking to find trainers for. I want you guys to have them."

"All three?" asked May.

"Well, I would let you figure out who gets who, but yes, you can have all three." He said with a chuckle at their shocked faces.

"Well, I only need one to complete my team. What types are they?" asked May"

"Water, Fire, and Grass." He said.

"Are you going to tell us what Pokemon they are?" asked Ashley.

"Now where would the fun be in that." He said with a smirk at their now shocked faces.

"Evil. Well in that case, I will take the grass-type then. It will round out my team and finish it. You can have the other two Ashley. You have been taught to care for many Pokemon in school and by your family. You'll do a much better job than me." Said May.

"You sure May?"

"Yeah, any more than I have now and I will be overwhelmed."

"Where will you extra Pokemon be sent, if you don't mind me asking?" said Professor Sycamore to May.

"They will be sent over to Ashley's house. It was my dad's gym before, but my dad would be too busy to do more than feed them. At Ashley's they will be with breeders her uncle hires to take care of his Pokemon, and Ashley's now."

"Since you have a good place to keep them, rotate your team through when you have more than 6. It will give you time to work with the new ones, and give the old ones a break. That way everyone gets trained equally." Suggested the Professor.

"I know that they are working with my Snorlax. They asked me what I wanted it to do as far as training goes. They want you opinion on how your Pokemon will be while in their care. They also come up with a feeding plan to maximize health and strength." Supplied Ashley.

"See? They will be well looked after. The more you catch, the more prepared you will be for different situations. It will only help in the long run." Said Sycamore.

"I'll think about it." Said May.

"Fair enough. Now her are the Pokemon for you guys." He said as he handed May one and Ashley two pokeballs.

"Go Pokeballs!" shouted May and Ashley together.

Out came a gold lizard with a flame on its tail, a small blue turtle, and small green pokemon with a bulb growing on its back came out with a cry.

"Now to give you some information on these guys. The gold one is Charmander. It's a fire-type. It was bred for battles and has some powerful moves. It is what you would call a shiny Pokemon. Some say they are stronger than normal colored ones, but we can't be sure. The turtle is Squirtle. This one was rescued from being killed by a Sharpedo. It has been training at my lab for a while and is very strong. Last, we have Bulbasaur. This darling loves to be loved. She was bred for battle and knows strong moves. She is a powerful battler, but prefers not to if she can help it." He explained.

Ashley quickly scanned her new Pokemon.

"Charmander, the fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. This Charmander is female and has the ability Blaze, and knows the moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Brick Break, Crunch, and Slash."

"Holy shit! This Charmander is awesome!" Screamed Ashley in ecstasy.

Charmander blew a bout of flames in the air to prove that right, nearly hitting Ashley in the face while doing so.

"Squirtle, the shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out. The Squirtle is male and has the ability Torrent, and knows the moves: Scald, Bite, Withdraw, Protect, and Rock Smash."

"Why would you poke the shell?" asked Ashley in confusion. "The person who made that entry had to be smoking something. I mean really, poke its shell? I'm just glad you're such a cutey Squirtle. Makes up for your really bad entry in the Pokedex." She said as she pet her new Pokemon on the head.

"My turn." Said May.

"Bulbasaur, a strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon. This Bulbasaur is female and has the ability Overgrow and knows the moves: Razor Leaf, Seed Bomb, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, and Leaf Storm."

"Amazing moves." May said as she held her new Bulbasaur in her arms while she pet her.

"Professor, is there any way to increase the amount of Pokemon I can carry at once? It is a pain to swap them out at the Pokemon Center. Sometimes one can't be found for days depending on the route taken." Asked Ashley.

"You would need the approval of one of the Elite 4 or Champion, plus the approval of the region's Professor. It is usually only for very seasoned trainers, who are more than likely in the Champion League." He explained.

"Cool. I can talk to my uncle then! What is the limit for the amount you can carry?"

"Ten. You have to be careful in official matches. Sometimes they make you register only the 6 you are going to use for the battle. Most trainers can only handle 6 at one time, with the cost of food and medical supplies."

"I carry more food than I need for my team, and have enough medicine to outfit a Pokemon Center. I love to be prepared for trouble. I can handle it."

"She's so modest too." May sarcastically said.

"Don't make me spank you young lady!" she huffed.

May couldn't believe what she had just said and just gaped at her. She would spank her? She looked away as a very faint blush appeared on her face.

"Well, I have something else for you." the professor said trying to change the subject. "Stones for each of your Pokemon. I won't tell you what they do, you have to figure it out for yourselves."

"Mega Stones?" guessed Ashley, seeing how they looked familiar to the one Diantha's Gardevoir was wearing.

"Take out all the fun. Yes. Each stone will Mega Evolve those Pokemon I gave you when they reach their final form. You need another stone to activate them though. I don't have any as they are extremely rare."

"Thank you so much Professor!" Ashley and May said together.

"No problem. Just treat your Pokemon right and we will call it even." He said as he walked away.

"We will." Ashley called out to him as they waved goodbye.

"Come on May! We need to find the Pokemon Center so I can call my uncle and Professor Birch." She said as she grabbed May's hand and led her towards the red roofed building.

May, who was thinking about the earlier comment Ashley made, blushed as she allowed her friend to lead her to the center.

Two hours later, after lots of promises and assurances on their wellbeing, Ashley had her carry limit set to 10, with the provision, that as soon as she started to have trouble with all those Pokemon, she would be demoted back to 6.

It was a happy Ashley who scanned her Snorlax to finally learn about it.

"Snorlax, it only stops eating to sleep. It doesn't feel full unless it eats nearly 900 pounds a day. This Snorlax is male and has the ability Thick Fat, and knows the moves: Mega Punch, Defense Curl, Ice Punch, Crunch, and Yawn."

"Cool moves. Now only one more Pokemon to fill my roster with." Ashley said.

They spent the night after deciding to go to Terminus Cave to train before the tournament being held in town.

Before they could set out the next morning, May received a call from her mother, saying she broke her leg and couldn't walk. She asked that she send over Skitty so she could play with her while she recovered. Not being able to say no to her mother, she sent over her kitten Pokemon.

After an hour hike to the cave, they looked for trainers to battle. Seeing no one was around, they had mock battles against each other for most of the day, only stopping for short rests and lunch. Ashley and May were very impressed with their new Pokemon.

Snorlax was a tank. It could take lots of damage and keep going. Its ability only made that more so. Charmander was super strong. It fought Combusken and won the battle. Whoever bred it knew what they were doing. Squirtle trained with Gyarados to try and learn Water Pulse. Ashley decided to use the TM for Ice Beam on him later.

Bulbasaur proved to be just as good as Professor Sycamore said, she just preferred to be loved than battle, although she would relent if May promised to pet her afterwards.

May captured a Noibat who got caught in a Thunderbolt from Gyarados in a practice battle against Snorlax. She caught it so she could get it healed later and release it back, but was persuaded against that action, when Ashley pointed out it was part dragon-type. A very tough type of Pokemon and would make an excellent battler for contests.

After spending the day training, and May finding a Sun Stone, when her Pokemon smashed a rock training, they headed back to the center. Planning on staying in town tomorrow to register and finish preparations for Ashley to enter the tournament.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning they went to the small battlefield near the waterfalls to register for the contest. Ashley did everything she could to convince her to enter the competition, but failed. After she was registered for the tournament in the 5 badge and under group, there was only two divisions this time as there was far fewer entrants than the one in Lumiose City, they went to train by the waterfalls.

May scanned her new Noibat to see what it knew and to learn more about it.

"Noibat, they live in pitch black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves at 20,000 hertz. This Noibat is female and has the ability Infiltrator, and knows the moves: Screech, Bite, Air Cutter, Steel Wing, and Supersonic."

May looked at her new purple bat pokemon, and thought that it looked cute, with her huge ears. She looked further in her Pokedex to see what moves she could learn by TM. She found that it could learn Dark Pulse, and asked Ashley to use the TM, which she agreed to. She sent Noibat to work with Tyrunt to master the move.

Ashley taught Squirtle Ice Beam to improve its move set. It worked with Mudkip to master its new move. The rest of the pokemon had practice battles. Combusken worked very hard to avenge the loss to Charmander from the day before. It was close, but Charmander came out on top again. Combusken walked off depressed after the loss.

Ashley had a long talk with Combusken to clarify that she didn't care if she won every battle or not. She just wanted her to do her best and that is all she could ask of her. She would never be replaced as her starter, her first pokemon. Combusken's mood improved a lot, but decided that Charmander was her new rival. Her pride as a fire/fighting-type would accept nothing less.

After lunch, a fisherman challenged Ashley to a 1-on-1 battle using water pokemon. He chose a Corphish, Ashley used her new Squirtle, and won the battle in a close fashion. He thanked her, and said there were stones around here that were supposedly used to evolve a Gyarados. Said he was looking for one for himself. Said he caught a spirited Magikarp that would evolve into a powerful Gyarados.

After he left to continue his search for a stone, Ashley decided to do the same, although she had some experience looking for rare stones due to her uncle teaching her while he took her with him a couple times. She involved the other pokemon not working on moves and they spent the afternoon looking. It was close to sunset, when Ashley found a rock with a small rainbow speck of color exposed to the environment. After a careful breaking of the rock, she found a rainbow colored stone that faintly glowed when put next to Gyarados. Ashley let out a whoop of joy that she found the stone. Now all she needed was this second stone, to evolve her Gyarados further.

After thanking the pokemon and May for helping her, by giving them all a hug. May held the hug a little longer than necessary, but Ashley passed it off as she was just excited for her, although in the back of her mind she thought it felt nice, and she realized that May smelled good, like fresh strawberries. She blushed faintly at this thought.

They quickly headed back to the Pokemon Center to rest and get the pokemon healed for tomorrow's tournament. After bidding May goodnight, she snuggled with Pichu before falling asleep excited for tomorrow's challenge.

After checking in at the battlefield, she hung out with May who was allowed to be in the competitor's area. They would run a round of the people in the 6 badges and up, then Ashley's group. They would repeat that until they had a winner. The winner would receive TMs and a set of vitamins, and the trainer who had the best match of the competition would receive an additional prize. There was only 8 people in Ashley's group, so it was 1-on-1 until the final, where it would be 2-on-2.

Ashley noticed she was the only person from the Lumiose tournament entering this one. This meant she would battle all new people. She was slightly nervous, many of the trainers in her group were older than her. One was even in his early 20's.

The first round was boring to watch. Most of the trainers walked over their opponents. One guy used his Garchomp, and almost destroyed the field with a Draco Meteor. It took 45 minutes to fix the field for her group. She used her Squirtle to beat a trainer with a Skrelp, she won fairly quickly. Afterwards she found out he only had 1 badge and only 2 pokemon. He had been a trainer less than a month. She found out that all but 1 had only been training for a couple of months at most. The other one had been a trainer for 2 years, but had to take time off to care for his sick mother, and had 4 badges.

The next round for the group above her had an exciting round, as more of the trainers were evenly matched. Ashley faced another new trainer and won quickly with her new Charmander against a Floette.

May was in love when she saw it. She needed to find a Flabébé of her own. Ashley agreed it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen, but didn't need to go out and find one right away. She decided that May went here for her, she would go look for a Flabébé for her.

The more experienced group had some exciting battles, especially the guy with a Garchomp, against a guy with a Haxorus. Both were very powerful battlers, but Garchomp came out on top after a very hard fought battle. She found out they were both semi-finalists from last year's Pokemon League. Both were favorites to win it this year. She was amazed at the skill they showed. She realized she would need to improve a great deal if she wanted to win her league.

Her semi-finals match was against the more experienced trainer. His name was Jerome, and was from Anistar City. He shook her hand and bade her good luck. He had been marching through his battles like she did.

"Delphox go!" he called out.

The fully evolved form of Kalos' starter came out with a cry.

"Snorlax, I choose you!" Ashley called out. Her plan was to use her new pokemon if any of her competitors had seen her last tournament.

"Delphox use Fire Spin on Snorlax!"

"Dodge it and use Yawn!"

Snorlax was surprisingly quick in getting out of the way of the fire attack and yawned sending a small cloud at Delphox.

"Dodge it!" Delphox was too slow and was hit with the cloud. It started to yawn.

"Defense Curl!" she knew it was time for her to build her defense before it fell asleep in case it woke up suddenly.

"Flamethrower!" Jerome called out before his pokemon could fall asleep.

A weak stream of fire managed to hit Snorlax before Delphox fell asleep.

"Crunch, then use Mega Punch!" Ashley called out.

Snorlax was charging at Delphox to bite it, when Jerome called out for it to use Sleep Talk, Snorlax was hit with a huge Flamethrower before it could land the attack. Snorlax pushed through the flames and crunched down hard on its shoulder. The attack did tons of damage before Snorlax before Snorlax smashed a glowing white fist into Delphox's face and launched it across the field where it landed in a heap.

Delphox woke up after the hit and struggled to get back up.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire!"

Delphox pulled out its wand and created a swath of flames that shot out and engulfed Snorlax.

Ashley noticed while Thick Fat would reduce the damage in half from fire attacks, they still did damage, and Snorlax was taking damage with this attack. She noticed when the attack ended, Snorlax glowed red for a second, showing one of its stats had been lowered. She didn't know which one. She knew there was little she could do about it now.

"Use Crunch again!"

"Hype Beam!"

Delphox launched the beam and hit Snorlax and was pushing it backwards inch by inch.

"Push into it! It is tired and can't keep it up! Use Mega Punch when you do!"

Snorlax kept pushing into the attack, walking through the energy towards a rapidly tiring Delphox. Finally it couldn't keep it up and Snorlax decked it and sent it flying where it landed in a heap knocked out in front of its trainer. The small crowd cheered for the first intense battle of this group.

The guy with the Garchomp won his division with his now revealed Charizard. Ashley won while only using Combusken and Pichu, who she was slowly breaking into battle, although she is turning into a tiny powerhouse.

Ashley received 5 more TMs, and a year's supply of vitamins for her Pokemon. The guy with the Garchomp, whose name was Roland, she found out during the awards ceremony, also won the prize for best match, it was an unknown pokemon egg.

After entering their room in the Pokemon Center after healing Ashley's from the battle, they looked over the TMs Ashley had one in the tournament. She received Focus Punch, Bulk Up, Psychic, Torment, and Swords Dance.

Both were happy with the selection Ashley received, a mix of offensive and defensive, great for battles and contests.

Ashley decided that tomorrow she would use some TMs on Snorlax to increase his move pool before they left to go look for a Flabébé for May.

The next morning Ashley used Hyper Beam, Bulk Up, and Ice Beam, to give him some long range attacks, as all of his involved him getting into physical contact with his opponent. Now he could launch attacks at a distance. May taught Beautifly Psychic as an attack, and as a way to combine moves during a contest.

They boarded the train back to Lumiose City as from around the different Routes leading to the city is where Flabébé is most commonly found.

When they arrived in the city they went to the first Pokemon center they saw, and asked around where the best place to catch a Flabébé was, they found out that Route 4 had a large population, and many trainers had seen them on the way here.

After saying their thanks they rushed towards the exit for Route 4 on the hunt for a Flabébé for May. They made it on the route and saw a huge fountain in the middle of the path, and flowers as far as they could see, as well as trees in the distance.

They walked over to the flowers looking through them. They saw other pokemon beside Flabébé, like a few Ledyba, a couple male Combee, and a lone Skitty, who ran away as soon as it saw them. After an hour, May gave an excited squeal as she saw a Flabébé on white flower float across from them.

May quickly called out Bulbasaur to battle it.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf on Flabébé" shouted May.

Bulbasaur launched fast spinning leaves that hit the surprised pokemon. It gave out an angry cry before sending its own Razor Leaf back at Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it quick!"

Bulbasaur dodged most of the leaves, but a few hit her.

"Sludge Bomb!" she remembered that Ashley said fairy-types were weak to poison-type moves.

The purple shaped orb smashed into Flabébé doing a ton of damage. It gave out a cry of pain to show it had been poisoned.

Flabébé let of a pink dusted wind that slammed into Bulbasaur pushing her back and dealing damage. It gave out another cry before it collapsed unconscious from the poison.

Before May could throw a regular pokeball to catch it, Ashley stopped her, and handed her a Heal Ball, to take care of the poison in its system. May threw the new ball and it struck Flabébé, and sucked it in. It wobbled three times before it clicked, and then vanished because May had 6 pokemon already on her team.

May ran and hugged Bulbasaur and thanked her for her hard work, she then gave Ashley a hug for giving her the Heal Ball to take care of her new pokemon. Ashley just said it was nothing as she hugged May back. She was again reminded how nice she smelled, and how good it was to hug her. She didn't give it anymore thought and out it at the back of her mind. Little did she know, May had similar thoughts to her, but she was coming to a conclusion, and was a little afraid of her findings.

They made their way back to Lumiose City to go to the Pokemon Center, and see where they want to go next. After a quick check-up on the Pokemon, they made their way over to the computer terminals to see where they wanted to head next. They had to be careful on how far they went, because they had only 8 days before they had to be in Laverre City for the wedding.

Ashley wanted to catch another dragon pokemon, so they looked at the routes that Professor Sycamore told them dragon pokemon are found on. They decided that they would go to the desert on the outside of Lumiose by the Power Plant. There Ashley could find a Gible, a dragon/ground-type, for Ashley to catch. As they decided to go there, they decided to head out in the morning. They spent the rest of the day at a battle café, where Ashley picked up 2 wins and a loss, and May had 1 win and 2 losses.

After a quick visit to Nurse Joy to heal their pokemon, both called their families to let them know what was going on, and Ashley had the feeling she interrupted something between Wallace and her mother, if the way her hair and clothes were a mess.

The next morning they set out after making sure that they could find a Gible there. Nurse Joy said that they were there, and had trainers who caught them come in all the time from there. After a quick thank you and a check of the map of the city on where the gate was compared to where the Center they were was, they found it was on the opposite side of the city. In order to save time they decided to use a taxi to get there. 10 minutes later they were standing in front of the gate that led out to the desert and the Power Plant.

Ashley was really looking forward to this. Here was her chance to catch another dragon-type. If she was honest with herself, she would say that they were her favorite type. She was planning throughout her life, she would catch every dragon pokemon she could, hoping to catch them all, even the legendries. Rayquaza was the one she wanted the most. She remembered her father telling her of the time he saw it flying above him while he was in Hoenn. He said it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. She wanted to experience that, and own the beauty. She knew she would probably have to look her whole life to battle it, but she would wait for that day with baited breath.

They walked out of the building that connected the Route to the city, and noticed it was windy. Walking further from the building it was getting hard to move as the wind was blowing so hard. They wanted to find a Gible as soon as possible to get out of the weather. They saw lots of Dugtrio, who they avoided. Ashley saw a Trapinch, but before she could catch it, it burrowed into the ground and got away. She was bummed about that missed opportunity, but consoled herself that she could find one in Hoenn.

Two hours, and many Dugtrio sightings later, Ashley spotted a Gible that was sunning itself on a rock. She noticed it was a lighter shade of blue than what she had seen in the Pokedex, and it was a girl, as it didn't have a notch on its fin.

"Charmander let's go!"

Charmander came out with a cry that caught the Gible's attention. Seeing that Charmander was ready for a battle, it got into its own battle stance.

"Start by using Flamethrower!" Ashley called out. She wanted to see how the Gible would react.

Charmander shot out a huge stream of flames that Gible dodged by using Dig.

"Listen for it, and when it pops out use Slash."

Charmander jumped out of the way right before Gible burst from the ground, and she slashed it with her claws.

"Quick use Dragon Pulse!"

Charmander quickly shot out the green orb as it exploded on contact with Gible. Gible responded with a Dragon Rage that Charmander was unable to avoid after Gible was hit.

Ashly was impressed. It took a powerful dragon move and was able to respond and counter attack right away.

"Flamethrower again!"

Charmander launched its flames, and Gible countered with Dragon Rage, and the two moves were battling for dominance. The two attacks exploded sending smoke to cover the area of the battle. Suddenly Charmander was shot out of the smoke where she saw Gible had used Dragon Claw to strike with the smoke covering its movement.

Charmander got up, but was breathing heavy. She took a lot of damage with that attack.

Gible charged with Dragon Claw again. Thinking quick, Ashley told Charmander to dodge it, and then use Crunch right away.

It worked, and Charmander bit down hard on Gible's back. Ashley noticed Charmander was grimacing as she was biting Gible. She then noticed that the parts of Charmander that were touching Gible were being rubbed raw. She then knew that this Gible had the Rough Skin ability, and any contact would hurt Charmander.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Charmander let out a huge torrent of flames that engulfed the small shark pokemon that was launched backwards by the force of the flames.

Ashley saw that it was struggling to stand and ordered Charmander to finish it with one last Dragon Pulse. It connected and knocked Gible out. She pulled out a pokeball and threw it at Gible. It rocked three time and then clicked, signifying Ashley had caught the Gible.

She picked up the Pokeball and scanned it with her Pokedex.

"Gible, it nests in small, horizontal holes in caves walls. It captures prey that wanders too close. This Gible is female, and has the ability Rough Skin, and knows the moves: Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Dig, Sandstorm, and Slash. Special note, it appears this pokemon in a shiny pokemon. Note, shiny means a variant in the standard color found in its species."

"I knew it was a different color." mumbled Ashley.

"Now that you have your pokemon, can we please leave? This wind is drying out my face and destroying my hair!" complained May.

Ashley quickly agreed, and they left as fast as they could.

Walking into the city they looked for the closest center to rest and clean up, and plan the next stop on their trip through Kalos.


	18. Chapter 18

They stopped off at the Pokemon Center to get Ashley's team healed, and to decide what they wanted to do now that Ashley had her dragon.

"I think we should head out for your uncle's wedding now." Said May. "I mean it will give us time to walk there and train our pokemon for when we go back to Hoenn."

"I think that works for me. If we get there early enough I can challenge the gym leader and you can learn a bit about your new Flabébé." replied Ashley.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I heard she is a fairy-type specialist, so she can give you tips on how to raise it. Maybe help you when it comes to evolving it. I know it needs a stone to fully evolve, I just don't know which one. Kalos Pokemon were almost non-existent in school, they mainly stuck to the pokemon in Hoenn. I learned about the pokemon not found in Hoenn from my uncle and my dad."

"I didn't know I needed a stone to evolve my Flabébé. I mean it was transported away before I could scan It." said May.

"Now is your chance. We can call my place and have one of the breeders send it over for you. That way you can get to know it, and find out more about training it when we get to Laverre City." Said Ashley

"Who would I send back though?"

"You could send Eevee to your mom."

"Why Eevee though?" May asked.

"Eevee is still too young to battle, and your dad can help raise it for a time. You can rotate your team once you know all your pokemon."

"I guess I can do that. Let me call my mom and say bye to Eevee."

"I'll call my place to get them ready to send Flabébé over to you."

Ten minutes later May had sent over Eevee to be spoiled by her mother. Her dad promised to prevent her from going overboard, and promised to start Eevee on a beginner's battle program when it was ready for training. A few minutes after that, she had her recently caught Flabébé in hand.

They went outside to let Flabébé out so May can scan it.

"Flabébé, when it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart. This Flabébé is female and knows the moves: Razor Leaf, Fairy Wind, Vine Whip, Lucky Chant, and Wish.

"What does Wish do?" asked May.

"Wish is a move that heals your pokemon a little while after you use it. It can be used with the pokemon who uses it, or one you switch it with." responded Ashley.

"Sounds useful for long battles." May remarked.

"Yup. Now let's train your new pokemon. Look up what moves it can learn by TM and see if I have them, and we can use them. Her move pool is a little grass heavy."

"It looks like Psychic, Toxic, and Attract." May said after looking in her Pokedex.

"We have that and pokemon who can help learn them. Let's get a little training in shall we."

Three hours later after they had their pokemon healed and fed, they sat down to discuss what they were going to do the next as they had 10 days until they need to be in Laverre City.

"I say we head out to Shalour City to see the Tower of Mastery." said Ashley.

"What is the Tower of Mastery, and why do we need to go there?" said May.

"I overheard some guys talking about it while you were on the phone with your mom. Apparently there is a guy who knows all about Mega Evolution who lives there. He could tell us about it and where we can find the stones to make it happen with."

"Are you sure about this?"

"They said the gym leader there is the one who told them about it. I think they said she was related to the guy who lives there or something. It wouldn't hurt to go. It'll be 3 or 4 days at the most." Said Ashley.

"I guess. Where is it at?"

"By the beach. So we can relax while we learn about this. Sound good?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, I can work on my tan." replied May.

"Awesome! This is going to be so much fun. This is going to be great, you watch." Said Ashley.

"How are we getting there? Does the train go there?"

Ashley pulled out the train brochure to see if there was a line that went there or went close by.

"Let's see. It looks like there is one that goes to Coumarine City. From there, we have to walk through Route 12 to get to Shalour City. Should take a day to get there."

"Sounds good. We head out tomorrow?" asked May.

"Yeah, faster we get there, the sooner we can hang out at the beach."

After checking to see what time the train would leave tomorrow, and checking to see if their supplies were good, they went to bed as the train left at 6:00 AM the next morning.

The next morning, after a quick shower and breakfast. They had to run and catch the train as they were running late due major traffic in the train station.

They sank into their seats and caught their breath. Both grumbling about all the people in the station that morning.

As they were talking about what they were going to do, Ashley saw an older teen staring at them.

"Can I help you?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah you can sweetie. You can come to dinner with me after the train gets to the station." He said with a smirk.

Ashley looked at him and saw that he was a little chubby, had a food stain on his white shirt, and a large hole in his blues jeans. She also saw he had a really terrible bowl cut that made her internally cringe. She also saw he was growing a really bad beard. It was longer in some spots than others, and had areas where no hair would grow. After that she didn't look at his face anymore.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't have time for a date." She said as politely as she could.

"Really?!" he said. "I have 8 badges and qualify for the Pokemon League!"

"Congratulations. I am from Hoenn on vacation, I'll be gone in a few weeks. There was nothing that could go on between us in that time." She said firmly.

"Well we could do other things other than date." He said with a lecherous grin.

Ashley got up and punched him in the eye, and screamed, "You foul loathsome little toad! I want nothing to do with you!"

He ran out of the carriage as fast as he could to get away from her.

"Is there something about us that draws all the fucking weirdoes about?" Ashley huffed.

"We are two, beautiful girls traveling by ourselves. They think they can take liberties with us as we don't have a guy with us."

"It's enough to make a girl bat for the other team. I really haven't met any boy besides Wally who could be boyfriend material."

May felt her heart jump a bit when she said that. She had no idea why. She responded with, "Boys are dicks, and that's all they think with."

Both girls laughed and made fun of all the boys that they have encountered in their lives who have tried to ask them out. May had lots of stories of boys staring at her chest as they asked her out. Ashley had a bunch where she was asked to have a "date" at her house, just so they could me her uncle.

An hour later the train pulled into the Coumarine Station. As they were exiting, they saw the boy Ashley had punched with the beginning of a shiner, and he ran away as soon as he saw them. Both girls laughed as they started to walk towards Route 12.

They saw a little group of stands that were selling wares so they thought to stop and take a look at what they were selling. They saw a man who sold all sorts of different types of incense. He explained to them that they were for pokemon breeding. Since they had no desire for that right now, they thanked him and moved on to the next stall. Here a lady was selling different types of medicinal herbs. She said they were extremely bitter and pokemon didn't like taking them. Ashley asked if she had a booklet on the different herbs and locations where to find them. She had a book on them that Ashley bought. When asked by May why she bought it, Ashley said it would help in an emergency if they were out of medicine.

At the last stall it was a man selling different TMs. Ashley saw he was only selling 6 different TMs: Acrobatics, Hyper Beam, Energy Ball, Calm Mind, Frustration, and Snatch. Seeing that they didn't want any of the TMs they took off for Route 12.

They saw the ocean on their left, and grassy path in front of them. They saw a few people riding Skidoo around. They remembered people rode them and their evolved forms in Lumiose City. They went further down and saw a small herd of Tauros.

"May, I have to catch them! My uncle goes on and on about needing some for work around the ranch. Here is my chance to catch the pokemon he needs. There is 6 of them. Gyarados, Lairon and Tyrunt, come on out!"

"Tyrunt use Rock Slide! Lairon use Bulldoze! Gyarados use Hydro Pump! Keep them from escaping whatever you do!"

The different attacks hit the herd and did tons of damage. Two Tauros were knocked out after being hit by more than one attack. The other 4 were stunned and finished off with another round of attacks. Ashley threw out 6 pokeballs and caught all of them, after having to hit the leader of the herd with 2 more attacks.

Ashley thanked her pokemon before returning them. She jumped up and down in excitement.

"Take that Uncle Steven! I did something you couldn't!"

"You do realize that he isn't here right?" May deadpanned.

"True. When I see him I can rub it in his face!"

"Are you sure the boys are the weirdoes?" May asked as she started walking down the path again.

It took Ashley a second to figure out what she meant before screaming, "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"And you are an over excited little girl." May retorted.

"I'm not little, I'm fun sized." Ashley pouted.

"Sure you are."

Ashley pouted for 5 more minutes as they headed down the path before they saw a Backpacker walking on the path towards them.

"Hi ladies! Would you be interested in a battle?" he asked.

"You take this one May. I have had a bit more battles than you lately." Said Ashley.

"Okay" May agreed.

"Alright! One-on-one, is that acceptable?" he asked.

"Sure" May replied.

They took their places on opposite side of the path and called out their pokemon.

"Linoone, come on out!"

"Mudkip come on out!"

"Ladies first."

"Use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it, and then use Slash!"

"Dig to get out of the way!"

Mudkip dug a whole and dodged the claws of Linoone. Linoone then started looking around the field for where it would pop up.

"Use Rock Tomb!"

Both Linoone and its trainer were surprised by the move as Linoone was trapped and being crushed by its rocky prison.

"Water Pulse!"

The ball of water was strong enough to break the rocks of the prison when Linoone was hit.

"Shake it off and use Thunderbolt!" the Backpacker shouted.

"Dodge it quick!"

Mudkip wasn't quick enough to escape all of it and was hit on its leg. The shock caused a lot of damage and Mudkip was left panting afterwards.

"Use Slash once more!"

"Water Pulse!"

"Jump over it Linoone!"

"Use Ice Beam!"

Linoone wasn't able to dodge that and was frozen solid and fell to the ground with a thump.

"Finish it with Rock Tomb!"

The rocks smashed the ice that surrounded Linoone and crushed Linoone until it fainted.

After recalling his Linoone, he thanked May for the battle and went on his way.

"You are getting really good at battling May." Ashley complimented.

"Thanks. I have a great teacher she said looking at Ashley.

Ashley blushed and remained silent. They made it to the end of the path and saw that they would need to use a boat or pokemon to cross. Ashley was just about to release Gyarados for them to cross on when they saw a man riding on a Lapras ask them if they wanted a ride across. Seeing a chance to ride a really rare pokemon they both agreed.

They thanked the man as he dropped them off on the other shore, and continued on towards Shalour City, which they could see in the distance.

"It's not far now May. Good thing too as it is getting dark." She said as she saw the sun starting to set.

May agreed and they picked up their pace towards the city.

They made it to the Pokemon Center just as it got dark. After a quick check-up for their pokemon, they asked Nurse Joy where the Tower of Mastery was. She explained that is was in the Northern part of the city by the water, but nobody was there currently, as they were out on a stone gathering mission. They would be back in three days.

After thanking the nurse they both were glad they set out right away and had the time to waste waiting for them to return.

Both decided that they would hit the beach tomorrow and relax with their pokemon. The two days after that, they were undecided. They checked into a shared room, had dinner and left a message for their parents where they were and that they would be there for a few days if they wanted to reach them. After a shower for the both of them, they put on their PJs and went to bed.

Author's note. I have a poll on my page on if May and Ashley should be a couple or not. I have the story planned out on if they are or not. Poll will be open for a week, and I will post the results when it closes.

I also haven't written due to some family emergencies that have prevented me from writing. I will try to shoot for once a week for updates.

Thanks.


End file.
